Adventures in Wammy's House
by This-is-Blasphemy
Summary: What happens to the Wammy Kids before the Kira arc. There are OCs but since it is a story about the orphange where there were more kids than just L, Mello, Matt, Near and Linda I figured it was okay. I'm revising most if not all the chapters in this story
1. The Opposite Challenge Revised

Okay I redid this one so it will make more sense and kinda fit in better with the rest of the story. And because I didnt like the first 5 or 6 chapters... they sucked, so I'm re making them so they won't suck anymore. So please feel free to read this chapter and review. I'm uploading chapter 2 aswell. But you are going to have to wait for chapters 3 - 6. If you already reviewed I don't think it'll let you do it again.

* * *

It all started in a room, a very important room. But the room was attached to an even more important place in a not so important country. Well it is important but it isn't integral to the plot. The important place is none other than Whammy's House, an orphanage that specializes in housing extremely smart kids with many, many disorders. Well this room was on the right side of the orphanage. Before we begin the exciting story of a group of pre-teens I feel I should mention the orphanage some more. As I said the right side holds the creative but still smart side of Whammy's. The kids living on this side were under the jurisdiction of Watari. The right side kids loved Watari and hated Roger. The same thing could be said for the left side of Whammy's. That side held the geniuses; they were under the jurisdiction of Roger, they loved Roger and disliked Watari. The two sides often clashed, they made arrangements so they could be allies but enemies at the same time. The cafeteria and Auditorium were safe. They were the only two places that were neutral territory, outside was fair game. They could fight to their hearts content out there. The left side rarely entered the right side and vice versa. However things were changing within the walls of Whammy's and the mutual agreement was about to break.

* * *

Inside the walls of one important room housed the one who called herself Bei Jing. Every week or whenever she wished, she would change her room to fit her desires using of course Roger's credit card. Roger, whose office was on the left side of the orphanage, was currently unaware of the charges made on his credit card but he often wondered where the card went. Bei would sneak over to the other side just barely inside the lines of the left side so it was still technically neutral territory. Bei had only two friends the rest were just kids that tried to ignore her presence. Her two friends were Mello and Matt. They were both older than her and they were both boys. Anyways they were currently situated in Bei's room because it was the weekend and they were bored. They finished most of their homework and by most I mean none. When they got bored they started arguing which usually led to something remotely interesting.

"…" Mello sighed as he flipped yet another card over to see if it matched.

Matt was playing two games at once, one with cards and one with video games so therefore he missed his turn which set the other two kids in the room off.

"Damn. Matt! Take your damn turn!" Mello shouted at Matt.

Matt just grunted in reply.

Bei sniggered in anticipation. She loved when they argued. It made their stay at Whammy's worthwhile.

Matt wasn't paying attention so he did not see the clock Mello threw at him. The clock was the closest thing to Mello; they were using it to keep an eye on the time. Because at Midnight when they were sure the coast was clear they were going to sneak into the kitchen and grab late night, snacks which was pointless seeing as the kitchen was always open…always.

Bei grimaced as the clock made contact with Matt's ear. Matt fell to the floor.

Bei blinked then stared accusingly at the clock like it wasn't Mello's fault Matt was unconscious.

Mello upon recognizing the symptoms of a person being unconscious just sat there like a statue.

Matt had managed to invoke perfect silence which he would've liked had he not been unconscious for the remainder of the silent period.

Which lasted for about 5 seconds more. "Holy Crap! Matt!" Mello shouted.

Bei stared at him then looked at the cards then sighed. "I'm guessing we're not playing cards anymore?"

Mello glared at her. "My best friend is unconscious! Of course the game is over!"

Bei raised an eyebrow and a slight smirk tugged at the corners of her mouth. "More like boyfriend. You seem to care more for him than me."

Mello blushed a little. "What? Hell no! He is unconscious! Of course I care more about him than you!"

Bei's smirk widened as Mello sealed his fate. "Really? You do sleep with him quite a lot."

"Those are sleepovers!" Mello shouted while his blush got darker.

Bei turned her head to the side and looked around the room as though trying to spot something to use. "There's only one bed and you don't like sleeping on the floor."

Mello turned a shade darker. "Matt sleeps on the flo- How did you know I don't like sleeping on the floor?"

Bei shrugged the question off. "Matt doesn't like sharing but he makes an exception for you just like you do with him."

"He is my best friend!" Mello shouted defensively.

Bei's grin got wider. "Then why is there chocolate in that box over there?"

Mello turned to stare at the box wishing it would burst into flames or disappear or whatever. "I left it there…"

Bei shrugged. "Really? Alright than, how about the video games you keep in your room in case Matt sleeps there."

Mello opened his mouth to say something but Bei beat him to it.

"And you only have one bed too."

Mello closed his mouth. Then mumbled a quick "Fuck…"

Bei's grin quickly turned into a frown. "Did you just say the f word?"

Mello mentally said fuck. "No. I said schmuck."

"Are you calling me a schmuck?"

"No." Mello said quickly.

"Then what did you say? If it was the f word, you are in trouble." She sung the last few words. "You know I don't like that word."

Mello hung his head in shame.

Thankfully Matt woke up just in time. "Jesus Christ. What the hells Mels Bells?"

Mello looked at him with eyes that said Oh thank the lord you're awake!

Bei was too busy sneaking over to where the box was.

"Bei what're you doing?" Matt asked.

"Nothing Matty. Just checking the dust." She quickly put the tic-tacs in her pockets. Unfortunately Mello heard her.

It donned on him that this wasn't Matt's room, it was Bei's. "Ah Dammit Bei! You tricked me!" Mello yelled.

Bei smiled. "You make it too easy, Mels Bells" Bei said using Matt's nickname for Mello.

Mello glared at her. "Only Matt can call me that."

Bei shrugged. "You just proved my point."

"Shit." Mello said.

Matt was blatantly ignoring them, he didn't want to know what they were fighting over this time.

Little did he know they were fighting over who Mello loved more, and it seems that Matt was winning.

About five minutes later it became clear that Mello would never convince Bei that he wasn't in love with Matt, they gave up the argument.

"Matt…" Mello whined.

"Matty…" Bei whined.

Matt sighed and without looking up he said. "What?"

"We're bored." Mello and Bei said at the same time.

"So? Have another argument, it seems to keep you busy." Matt said as he went back to his game.

Bei and Mello shrugged than looked at each other.

"What do you want to argue about Mello?" Bei asked.

Mello thought about it for a second. "I dunno."

They then looked at Matt.

"Matty…"

"Matt…"

Matt's eyes rolled. "What?" He said just slightly irritated.

"We don't know what to argue about." They said at the same time.

"Then just have a conversation. Now leave me alone, I've got to beat this boss."

Mello pouted. Bei crossed his arms for him. She smiled and then started giggling.

"Bei, who do you consider your rival?" Mello asked.

Bei looked up at the ceiling as she thought about that more thoroughly. "Hmmm… Erin." She said a little too roughly.

Mello looked unfazed. "You already know mine."

"Near right? Isn't it funny how your rival is Near while my rival is Erin who has a major crush on Near." She said smiling.

Mello blushed. Thankfully Bei didn't see that since she was already searching through her tic-tacs box for more tic-tacs. "Yeah… it's funny…" _More like ironic…_ He thought.

"Matty? Whose your rival?" Bei asked Matt.

Matt sighed. "I don't have a rival, I find it trivial to have one."

Bei and Mello looked at each other. "You are too serious Matty, you need to loosen up." Bei said as she started laughing, Mello soon joined in.

Matt was spared a full on attack by his friends by the PA system going on.

"Will all students above the age 13 please go to the auditorium. If you're eating tic-tacs or chocolate, painting, playing video games, or playing with toys you are required to drop what you are doing and go straight to the auditorium, you know as well as I do that no toys, art supplies, or food are allowed inside. That is all." Watari's voice sounded across the room.

"Darn. I was just getting into this conversation." Bei stated as she got up off the floor and dusted herself off.

Matt and Mello were grumbling something that sounded suspiciously like Fuck-Watari-I-was-comfortable- right-here. They got up off the floor and followed Bei. Bei was waiting outside for them with her key in her hands. She smiled as they looked at her. She rarely ever locked her room even at night.

* * *

The assembly was stating that new arrivals were to be arriving sometime this month after they were tested on which side they were going to be on. The right side looked over at the left side while the left side just ignored the right side. Both had an equal number of members on their sides. Adding new members would upset the balance and greater the chance of one side to finally win. Nobody wanted that. The new arrivals there were only 6 this year so both sides were hoping for three each to keep the numbers fair.

Roger left the stage at that point. Watari walked onto the stage. He said a quick thank you to Roger for explaining this month's objective. He then started to speak about a group assignment that was going to be handed out at the end of this sentence. Watari looked at the happy looking kids staring at him. Ah hooray for senile old men. He couldn't figure out that none of the kids were happy nor were they looking at him. He continued by saying that he would be splitting the kids up in 5 kids per group groups and that each group were to be different so there could be no cheating. He started by calling up his favorite, most challenging group of kids. He started in alphabetical order. "Ms. Jing, Linda dear, Matt, Mello and Near-kun can you please come up here for a couple of minutes?" He asked in a way that stated it was an order and was not to be ignored.

The said group looked at Watari in a way that stated they didn't give a crap what he wanted but they went up anyways because just like the famous quote "curiosity killed the cat."

Watari was still smiling at the group of kids. "Well, I'm surprised to see you actually listened to me."

Mello, Bei, and Near all realized that the smile Watari wore was not a smile but a grin. A grin that said he was going to torture them in a totally legal way.

"I'd like to introduce to you, your first assignment of the new school year. You're to act like your rival for a week to get a feel for the other side."

Bei's eyes widened.

Mello was wishing a very painful death upon Near.

Near didn't have a rival but he kept his mouth shut.

Matt and Linda were both staring at Watari.

"Ah yes, Linda and Matt, you two are very laid back so you don't have rivals now do you?"

They both slowly nodded.

"Very well, you two will make sure the other three stay as their rivals for the week."

Bei raised her hand.

"Yes Bei?"

"Uh… do we go to our rival's classes too or are we just acting like them?" Bei asked.

"That is an excellent question, you are to just act like them for the week. You going to Erin's classes and bedroom for a week is just asking for trouble."

"How did you know my rival is Erin?"

"It is as easy to tell as it is for me to assume Mello's rival is Near and Near's rival is Mello…sometimes." Watari stared at them. "Any other questions?"

Everybody raised their hands.

"Good! You are dismissed." Watari stated, he then turned to address the increasingly bored cluster of students and called out the next 5-man group.

Bei and Mello decided to make their exit as dramatic as they could.

So Bei being Bei started off with a "No No No No No No No, Why Why Why Why Why Why Why, You You You You You You You!" And off she went.

Mello being Mello imitated Bei's exit but he added an "Ow Ow Ow Ow Ow Ow Ow!" as he tripped off the stage.

Matt, Near and Linda just blended in with the shadows as they followed the rather embarrassing Bei and Mello.

* * *

An hour later Bei was observing Erin with such intensity that was never before seen or heard.

Mello and Near were just silently glaring at each other.

Linda and Matt sighed.

"Which one do you want?" Linda asked Matt.

"Mello." Matt said.

Linda smiled at the hidden question within a question and shrugged. "Fine, I'll take Bei, I don't want her."

Matt stared at her then he realized what she meant by the question and his eyes widened. "I didn't mean it like that!" He said.

Linda shrugged and walked away.

Matt still mumbling he didn't mean it like that walked up to Mello and Near. "You do know you're supposed to be acting like each other not glaring at each other and wishing the other a swift but painful death right?"

"Correction, a slow and painful but enjoyable to watch death." Mello said.

Matt sighed then took the chocolate bar away from Mello knowing the consequences of that action.

Mello's eyes narrowed as soon the bar left his grasp. "Give me my chocolate."

Matt told himself to remain calm. "No." He proceeded to pick Near up and make him sit correctly.

Near didn't know how to handle this.

Linda took a different approach at getting Bei to complete an assignment. "Bei if you act like Erin no one can get you in trouble for making fun of her since its legit."

Bei smirked at that. "Oh I'm doing this assignment."

About 5 minutes later

Near was struggling to keep his sanity as he was forced to act like Mello.

Mello felt he was growing saner by the second.

Bei was laughing hysterically as she had to watch Near and write down what he did for the entire week.

Linda and Matt looked at each other and they came to the same conclusion.

Everybody was going to fail this assignment only because they couldn't deal with this much longer.

So Matt grabbed Mello by the collar of his shirt, and Near by the sleeve of his shirt and dragged them through the door.

Linda didn't need to grab Bei seeing as she flew out the open door after Near.

* * *

Watari blinked several times. "You lasted about an hour and 15 minutes. Linda and Near… I mean Matt! Your name is Matt. I'm disappointed in you."

Linda looked devastated. "I'm sorry!"

"What about Bei, Mello, and Near?" Matt asked.

Watari shrugged. "I expected them to fail after 5 minutes."

Bei looked up at him. "Wow. Great confidence booster there Watari."

Watari shrugged again. "This wasn't a grade I just wanted to test to see if you could handle the assignment. You couldn't."

After what seemed like forever.

"You are dismissed." Watari said clearly tired of having to dismiss them even though it should have been obvious.

The group left the room not knowing what was in store for them.

Love,

Confusion,

A secret room,

Betrayal,

Allies,

Loners,

Perfectionists,

And the left and right cross paths.

Is it a safe one?


	2. More Of The Same Revised

Author's note: Okay I forgot to add this in the last chapter and I'm too lazy to fix it. But I spell Whammy's house either that way or Wammy's house so please don't correct me on that. Also if you see any typos or grammtical errors please let me know, for both my editor and I have read through the chapters and corrected it but we are only human so who knows what we failed to see. Review and you get a virtual cookie or desert of your choice. I should've written this for all of my chapters but then again it shouldn't be needed. **I do not own death note but I own the rights to my own characters and my rights to write freely.**

* * *

"Wow… You people are so boring…it makes me wonder why I hang out with you." Bei stated as she watched, yet again as Matt played the same game over again. And Mello, whom she was highly amused with, as she watched him once again debate which chocolate bar he wanted to eat first. The one in his left hand or the one in his right hand. Bei glanced over at Near who had the confused look she normally liked on her victims. He didn't know why he was in the room especially since it was Mello's room.

Mello whipped around to face Bei. "Okay, which chocolate bar should I eat first, left or right?"

Bei gave him her best incredulously looking face. "Wow, okay, whichever one is not about to be slammed into your face."

"Why would they be slammed into my face?" Mello asked as he saw the chocolate bar in his right fly up and hit him in the face. It was his misfortunate that he peeled the wrappers back. It was also his misfortunate that he didn't see the chocolate bar in his left fly up and hit him as well. "Oh…thanks" He mumbled sarcastically. "Now you wasted two perfectly good chocolate bars."

Bei smiled. "My pleasure. I was happy to help out a fellow friend." She glanced at Mello's nose. "You have chocolate on your nose."

"Do I now? I wonder where else I have chocolate?" Mello replied bitterly.

Bei shrugged. "Just thought I'd let you know…. No need to be bitter, it doesn't suit you,"

Near decided to pipe up with a rousing "Why am I here?"

Bei looked at him. "Oh, I thought you were part of the walls…. Oddly enough they are the cleanest part of Mello's room." Bei continued to stare at him. "And because you're part of the group."

Near stared blankly up at her "Why?"

"Because you are, is there a problem?" Bei replied crossing her arms across her chest.

"I don't like you, I prefer to be alone and did I mention I like to be alone, and don't like you?" Near asked.

Bei looked shocked. "Well, we sort of like you, we don't like for anybody to be alone and did we mention we don't care?"

"Why are you speaking for Mello and Matt, they have minds of their own don't they?" Near asked.

Bei blinked. "Have you looked at them in the past five minutes?"

Near looked around and saw to his dismay the reason behind Bei answering for all of them.

Mello was using his fingers to get the chocolate off his face and then proceeded to put it in his mouth to eat.

Matt was now slamming his head against the wall. He apparently beat everything that was possible on his video game and was now going through what people called withdrawal.

Near frowned then glanced at Bei who stared straight into his eyes.

"I prefer to observe and stay to myself" Near replied futilely.

"Sure you do Near, like I'm so oblivious to the reason behind your name." Bei stated.

Near let loose a deep sigh "I like observing people."

Bei looked at him. "We are observant. Aren't we observant Matt?"

"Yeah… sure…" Matt mumbled between the blows to the head he was inflicting upon himself.

Bei smiled happily. "Mello, we observant?"

"Sure?" Mello answered uncertainly between gulps of chocolate.

Bei looked back at Near. "See?"

Near looked longingly to the door.

Mello suddenly looked around. "Okay, I want to know why I'm short two chocolate bars." He looked accusingly at Bei.

Bei grinned her famous Cheshire grin. "It was really good."

"Damn you." Mello glared.

"I only had one." Bei stated.

Mello was staring at her hands which had one chocolate bar in it. "I hate you."

Bei said in mock sadness "I hate you too!" Bei then proceeded to laugh.

While this "argument" went on Near silently left the room as quickly as he could.

After about five minutes of Bei and Mello bickering to each other, Matt said what he hoped would end the bickering. "Where did Near go?"

Bei and Mello looked at each other; they both said "Left" Then continued bickering to each other.

Matt shrugged and mumbled "You two are tearing this family apart." If only he knew….

how wrong he was.

The familiar beeping sounds that went off at that moment made all of them look up at the dreaded PA system.

Watari sighed as if he were unhappy about growing these young children's minds. "All children come to the auditorium this instant." Watari sighed once more before turning off the device.

Bei glared at the PA system. "Again, we were just there yesterday, stupid old geezer…" Bei grumbled.

Matt got up slowly "Well, let's just go before we get in trouble…"

Mello got up with even more reluctance than Matt. "I don't want to hear what crazy scheme that old bastard has up his sleeves…"

Bei grabbed Mello and started dragging him down the hall. "Well, deal with it! Onward march!"

"Just to let you know I really don't like being dragged…" Mello mumbled.

Bei just continued to drag Mello down the hall as if she didn't hear him.

Mello let out a long exasperation of a sigh.

Matt just followed the retreating figures of Bei and Mello, while he played his video game all the while ignoring the hallways.

* * *

Bei, Mello and Matt somehow managed to get front row seats even though they were the last ones inside the auditorium.

Watari walks onto the stage smiling slightly to himself.

Bei couldn't look away from the smiling Watari as she whispered to Mello and Matt. "Why is he smiling? He's old he can't be that happy!"

"Sinister plot…" Matt whispered while trying to disappear behind his game boy which was incredibly difficult since he had red hair and was in the front row.

Mello silently agreed with Matt. "I think we're done for guys…"

Bei, Mello and Matt slowly nodded.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen, if I can call you that… THIS" Watari held up a sheet of paper. "Is the revised edition of your first assignment."

Mello and Bei opened their mouths at the same time. "What I thought you gave up this ridiculous idea of yours?" They shouted in unison.

Watari smiled even wider. "No No, you're school kids, you need assignments and as I am your legal guardian we are going to try this first assignment thing again."

Bei frowned. She shouted the word **boo** for roughly 5 minutes, she then took a deep breath and continued to shout **boo** for another 3 minutes.

Watari stared at her.

Bei stopped booing and smiled at Watari and waved innocently, not out of breath at all.

He continued to stare at her, "Since you volunteered Ms. Jing…" He waved his arm to the stairs leading up to the stage.

Bei got up slowly. "Darn it!" She walked up the stairs to receive her first assignment.

Watari turned the paper over and showed it to her.

She read it. "What the heck? This is exactly the same as before!"

Watari smiled. "Exactly, I decided I wasn't going to let school children tell me how to run my school."

Bei stared at him in disbelief for a second, and before she even knew what she was saying. She yelled, "You Bastard!" She quickly put her hand to her mouth in disbelief.

Watari's mouth fell open in disbelief. "I thought you didn't swear…?" He asked hesitantly.

She stared at nothing for awhile. "I…I thought so too…"

Watari smiled. "See you're doing better already!"

She glared, than she looked like she was going to cry. "I am… 13 years without swearing, Damn you Mello!" She covered her mouth again. Watari had a look of shock.

Mello stood up. "What the hell did I do?"

She didn't even look at him.

Watari said. "You're doing the assignment already."

"I am not! My rival is fucking Erin!" She cried and ran off stage. She didn't stop running until she reached her room where she sat in a corner, in the fetal position, sucking her thumb; tic-tacs discarded on the floor.

* * *

Matt and Mello were holding up the group in Matt's room.

"Where's Bei?" Mello casually said while eating a chocolate bar.

"Why do you care?" Matt said while playing his video game.

"I don't! I'm going for a walk!"

"You don't usually go for walks at midnight"

"That's because Bei is usually here at midnight!"

"No she usually leaves around 11:59 and then she comes back at 2"

"Why so specific?"

"Why are you going for a walk?"

"I need some chocolate from my private stash"

"But your chocolate's in here and you don't have a private stash, and according to the assignment you are supposed to be doing what you normally don't do"

"Then why are you playing a video game?"

"Why do you care about Bei?"

"I don't give a damn about her! I don't fucking care about her at all!" He stormed out of the room and slammed the door.

Matt smiled and continued playing his video game, eating some of Mello's private chocolate.

* * *

Mello cautiously walked up to Bei's room, already feeling the negative aura flowing freely from the door which doesn't normally look that menacing.

Mello walked in to find the lights dim and a single candle lit on a large pack of tic-tacs in the middle of the room. He found Bei in the corner sucking her thumb, he looked around the room with looks of disbelief, shock and disgust. He took a bite of chocolate only to remember he didn't take any with him and was actually taking a bite out of his hand. He swore quietly to himself. Then he asked "Why are you sucking your thumb?"

Bei glared at him and momentarily taking out her thumb from the cavern that is her mouth to shout, "Why the hell do you care you son of a bitch?"

He quietly and cautiously sat down on her bed, directly facing her. "Wow… in all the years I've known you, you have never sworn. Yet you swore like 5 times today alone… Wow." He never saw her hand come towards his face. But he did see the wall as he fell to the floor. It was a dark, nice looking wall. Somehow, he didn't see the floor as he hit it, but it looked just as nice and dark as the wall.

"Get the fuck out of my room, you fuck wad!" She towered over him.

He was staring at her completely shell-shocked and as he clutched his face he yelled "Fine, I don't know what the hell is wrong with you but you… need to… snap… out of it and uh you are bringing down the family, lady!"

He barely ducked in time to dodge the T.V. flying towards him. "What the hell?"

They stared each other down.

After a minute she started crying and all she said was "Please go" it wasn't an angry demand it was simply a request.

Mello was somewhat confused, somewhat shocked, and somewhat scared.

All he said as he left was "Man did you finally get your period?" This time the T.V. really did hit him.

* * *

In the endless white walls, with the endless comfy pillows, soft beds and fluffy blankets laid Mello in the infirmary.

"Man, you do have a way with women don't you?" Matt said after looking at Mello laying in bed, covered in bandages.

"Shut up" Mello growled.

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know but when I think of it I will get you."

"You keep telling yourself that."

After a moment of silence for Mello's manhood.

"What the hell is the matter with you, you never say that to a girl, never, under any circumstance!" Matt yelled.

"Shut up, stop worrying about what's wrong with me, I think something is wrong with our little friend"

"Wait… did you just call her a friend?"

"No, no I never said that, she can't stop swearing! Make her stop its weird" Mello whined.

"Alright, just promise me one thing"

"What is it?"

"Act like a man for once in your life"

Mello stared as Matt left.

* * *

Author's note: Yes I am well aware these 5 - 6 chapters don't have a plot. That's why they sucked in the first place, that and I wrote them a long time ago when I wasn't that good of a writer. I'd greatly appreciate it if you reviewed as I stated above.


	3. Saving Bei Revised

Okay here's the revised chapter 3. It still sucks but hey what can you do when you just start writing a story. Everybody knows the first couple of chapters suck... heck thats what makes a story good when it suddenly gets better. That happened to this story when I added the plot of Tensei. :P

* * *

"Day 2, with Mello dead I was forced to continue the mission alone. I journeyed to the dangerous cave of Bei Jing, I didn't know what to expect when I got there..." Matt walked down the hall towards Bei's room, his mission to save her from herself.

He arrived at the door. He held his hand to his mouth "I arrived at the cave, I was afraid to open the door, then I realized what does a cave need with a door? I opened the door."

He walked in. "The sight was worse than I expected. She appears to have gone all dark!"

"Shut the fuck up Matt!" Bei said.

"She said while she glared me down."

"I said shut the fuck up!"

"She likes to say the word fuck" Her bedside table hit him square in the face.

"I have just been attacked by the Bei Jing's favorite weapon, besides the T.V." Matt said through a bloody nose.

"Shut up!" Bei shouted.

"The Bei Jing creature has requested my silence so I will be signing off" Matt removed his hand from his mouth.

Bei sighed. "What do you want Matt?" Bei laId down on her bed.

"For your return to normal" Matt said.

"...I don't know if I can do that Matt...The whole swearing thing really affected me..."

"Well just stop swearing"

"Fuck I really don't think I can Matt..."

"Look I stopped playing my game for this so I'm not leaving until you're normal again"

"What is normal?" Bei asked, while covering her head with her pillow.

"...Well um it's not what you are right now…"

"So?"

"See? That's one of Bei's favorite questions to ask!"

"Hah, well I suppose I can try but I don't think anything you say or do can change me back right now..."

"Well I'm afraid I can't leave til ya do, Mello says you're scary when ya swear"

Bei grinned. "What? I'm scary when I swear?"

"Not really but apparently you scare Mels Bells."

"Get outta here!" She threw a pillow at Matt.

"...Same old Bei..."

"Huh?"

"Well see, you only swore one swear word three times while I was here"

"I did?" Bei's eyes lit up then darted around the room. "Hey wait where's Mello?"

"Infirmary"

"Why?"

"You threw a T.V. at him"

"Oh…" Bei got up and walked to the door.

"Where are you going?"

"Going to get Roger's credit card. Wanna join?"

"Shouldn't you visit Mello and apologize for hitting him with a T.V.?"

"You want me to apologize? That's another thing I don't do, unless I absolutely need to"

"And you don't think you need to?"

Bei grabbed Matt and pushed him through the window.

* * *

Luckily for Matt the infirmary was directly underneath Bei's room so he got immediate attention. And by immediate I meant after the nurses got off of lunch breaks, bathroom breaks, smoke breaks and I would say alcoholic beverage drink break but they drink on the job.

On the way down to the ground Matt thought how ironic it was that Bei lived directly above the infirmary. Then he realized she didn't live directly above the infirmary, there were at least three floors in between them. Matt thought if he lived through this God must truly want him to die by a hundred or more bullets. All he could think about at that point was how he wished he could take up smoking. His head was suddenly filled with black as his body hit the tree which then sent him tumbling to the ground which was not as soft as everybody made it out to be.

* * *

Since there were no nurses on duty at the present time Mello sat alone in the dark infirmary.

Mello was sitting in the bed directly in front of the window so all he heard was the sound of breaking glass and a body colliding with the ground.

"Mello…" A weak voice crept slowly into the room.

Mello cursed the nurse who turned the lights off, she conveniently forgot that there was a patient in there and that the rules state that there must always be a nurse when there are patients around. Mello looked around as he grabbed his rosary and pulled the sheets over his head.

"Mels Bells." A voice croaked out to him.

"Matt?" Mello whispered in a frightened sort of way.

"Look out the window you dumb ass."

Mello blinked slowly and as carefully as he could he removed the sheets from his head. He turned his head towards the open window and his eyes widened.

"She hurt me." Matt whined.

"How the hell are you alive? That's at least three floors!" Mello freaked before he passed out because he forgot he was also injured from Bei Jing.

Matt sighed. "You must really hate me…" He stated out loud with his eyes staring directly at the sky. "For making me suffer without cigarettes and booze." He passed out.

* * *

"Now Ms. Jing I think you owe these two an apology for your behavior"

"Yeah you really do" Mello mumbled while he clutched his rosary.

Matt was staring at the rosary with a confused slightly dazed look on his face.

"Do I need to?" Bei whined.

"Yes, Ms. Jing, not only did you hurt two of your fellow students you have also ruined school property" Roger said.

Bei sighed. "Fine...You guys better listen up, because I'm only going to say this once! I am sorry" She bowed.

Not only did her words go unanswered but they also went unnoticed for Matt was still staring at the rosary.

Mello noticed Matt staring at him but Mello being Mello he took it the wrong way. "Why the hell are you staring at my chest?"

Matt blushed. "I was staring at the necklace." He mumbled lamely.

"Sure you were and for your information it is a rosary."

"I know what it is called Mels Bells but I didn't know you were catholic let alone religious…"

Mello glared at him. "Of course I'm catholic, why the hell wouldn't I be?"

Bei was silently boiling.

Roger who noticed this slowly slipped out the open door.

"STRANGER DANGER!" Bei shouted at the top of her lungs.

Mello and Matt jumped and they both had different reactions.

Matt pulled out a hand gun. An imaginary hand gun.

While Mello reached under his pillow for his pistol when he realized he wasn't in his room so he wouldn't be armed. "God dammit." Mello mumbled.

Bei smirked. "Now that I have your attention may I speak?"

Matt glared at her or around her he wasn't sure which one he'd rather be doing.

Mello sighed in relief.

"I already apologized. So Roger? Am I free to leave now?" Bei asked already knowing that Roger was still there.

"No you need to atone to your crimes" Roger said once sure that the coast was clear, he calmly walked into the room.

"What crimes? I'm just 13 years old!" Bei yelled.

"You need to work to pay off your broken window and table."

"Can't I do that when I'm legally old enough to work!"

"You can still do dishes"

"I don't do dishes!" Bei whined.

"What's your point? Do you really think I care about your petty pre-teen problems?"

"What?" Bei asked with the confused look that Mello maintains on a daily basis.

"Just do the dishes for 2 weeks and you're off the hook"

"Wait a minute, why two weeks? And why are you giving out punishments? We're outside your jurisdiction."

"Why? Because I hate kids."

"That makes a ton of sense."

"I really don't care."

"I don't want to, there are a lot of children… that's a lot of dirty dishes."

"Just do it"

"No"

"This is why I hate kids..."

"Well take your complaints somewhere else. I'll pay you back the freaking money when I'm good and ready"

Roger narrowed his eyes. "If you think I am going to wait 5 months for you to get your monthly allowance you have another thing coming."

Bei blinked and put on her best nice girl face. "But Roger, You can just pay for it and that way its just like me paying you for the damages."

Roger sighed and rubbed his temples. "I don't know why I try." He mumbled as he left the room.

"I'm going to take it up with Watari later. I don't care what Roger says." Bei stated.

"So how are you going to pay back the damages?" Matt asked wearily.

"Easy, Roger's credit card."

"How do you keep getting that from him?" Mello asked.

"Dude, he's old. It's easy to get anything from him." Bei stated.

The couple that denies they are a couple gaped at her.

"What?" Bei asked.

"Why didn't you let me borrow his credit card when I had to pay him for the bug infestation?" Mello asked.

Bei sighed. "Because you are stupid for leaving your chocolate wrappers everywhere."

"Why couldn't you help me out when I needed to pay the electricity bill?" Matt asked.

"If you didn't need to plug in your gaming systems all the time you wouldn't need to pay the bills." Bei stated.

Mello and Matt replied with a rousing son of a bitch.

Bei took a seat in the visitor chair.

"Why did you have to hurt us Bei?" Mello asked.

"Because I wanted to" Bei replied.

"Why?" Matt asked.

"Because it was fun" She looked annoyed.

"We dared to enter your sacred room when you were pissed and you repay us with violence." Matt stated.

Bei smiled. "Yeah that sums that up. But you don't need to worry I'm done being violent."

"Good!" Mello and Matt shouted.

Matt suddenly put his hand to his mouth and started speaking through it. "Day 3, We have succeeded in rescuing Bei Jing from herself...She claims she won't hurt us anymore, but I wonder if that is true?, Now only if Mello were still alive..."

Mello looked confused "But I'm right here… Matt."

"If only Mello would shut up I could mourn his death… and if only I wasn't in the infirmary due to extreme head injuries and minor loss of limbs..."

"Matt! Shut up!" Mello and Bei threw pillows at him. This caused a pillow fight with the pillows for they couldn't decide who they wanted to hit, the girl, the girlish looking boy or the red hair. They decided to aim for the window for the light the sun was casting was seriously messing with their heads. The window in question was forced to bear with it. Unfortunately the window didn't know that one of the pillows was filled with large heavy objects. Therefore it shattered.

* * *

Watari and Roger sighed for they both knew who was responsible for the ruckus.

"I have no control over my school anymore" Watari mentioned lightly as he sipped his tea.

"Luckily you won't be here much longer, since you and L are due to leave soon." Roger stated.

Watari frowned. "I know, but I don't know if I should leave you in charge of everything."

"Would you rather have L be alone?" Roger asked.

Watari sipped his tea. "Have a crumpet Roger."

* * *

Meanwhile above the infirmary, Linda and Near were in the study room.

"What's that noise?" Linda asked Near.

"...I don't want to know" Near replied, he then continued building the leaning tower of Pisa out of marshmallows, sugar cubes, and legos.

"…Alright…" Linda looked out of the window as she started daydreaming about a boy with dark hair and a model body. Little did she know she wasn't daydreaming and she actually was staring at the boy who was staring at the pillows on the ground with such anger he didn't know what to do. Linda blinked suddenly and when she opened them the boy was gone. And strangely enough so were the pillows.

"Are you sure that there are some people who actually managed to be invisible?" She asked Near suddenly.

"Yeah, they actually manage to stay hidden, unlike me..." Near continued building his tower.

"You want me to leave don't you?"

"What was your first clue?"

Linda sighed, then left.

* * *

Roger was standing in the doorway with his arms folded lightly across his chest.

"How is this helping to pay your debt Ms. Jing?" Roger asked.

Bei just looked around. "Um if it's any consolation it's your own fault for leaving me alone with pillows and my two best friends..."

Roger sighed. "Well I'm quite certain that the infirmary does not have rocks in pillow cases nor do they have bricks..."

"I didn't want to ruin the pillow…" Bei mumbled.

Roger just sighed again. "Bei, stop throwing things, Matt and Mello stop encouraging her to throw things or I swear I will put you out of your misery for you." He mumbled that last bit to himself. He then left the room.

Bei moved closer to where Matt and Mello lay among the remains of the window. They were all a little creeped out about what Roger just mumbled.

To break the silence Mello daringly asked. "So I guess we managed to get out of the first assignment then?"

Bei laughed. "I guess we do, since two of the five members are injured."

"That's good." Matt looked around for his DS. "Where is my DS?" He asked after a full good 10 minutes of searching.

"How the hell should I know Matt?" Mello said. He then looked around. "Where the hell is my chocolate?"

Both boys looked accusingly at Bei.

Bei looked stunned. "Wha-? How dare you accuse me? Do you two even know where you are right now?"

"In the infirmary" Matt replied.

"Right, and you two know you aren't allowed to have anything except the clothes on your back when you enter the infirmary. Why do you think I haven't had tic- tacs since I got in here?"

"God damn it." Mello stated. "I can't go on much longer without chocolate."

Matt twitched, "I think I'm going through withdrawal."

"God damn it, Matt! Now I am too!" Mello shouted.

Bei smirked as she got up to leave. "Well, I'm going to leave you now…"

"Where the hell do you think you are going?" Mello shouted.

"To go clean my room, I have to rid myself of the darkness." Bei laughed. "See you!" She sang as she left.

Matt and Mello looked at each other. They both knew what was coming. Bei was renovating… which usually meant this.

The thuds of large objects that couldn't possibly fit through the window on a normal day were now strewn about on the ground. A normal day consists of no broken windows.

"This can't possibly be good." Mello mumbled as a nurse came in.

She reeked of smoke so one can safely assume she was out to lunch. This nurse took a look around the room and glared at the window. "Lights out now" She stated as she marched back through the still open door. Her hand came back into view as it flicked the light switch, the door slammed shut.

"She does know it's only 3 in the afternoon right?" Matt asked as he looked at the bundle of sheets on the bed. "Mels Bells?"

"Well fuck…" Mello whispered as his head popped back out of the sheets.

Matt smirked. "I forgot you are afraid of the dark."

"He knows my weakness." Mello whispered to himself. "Double fuck."


	4. Worse Than The First Revised

Alright here is the revised edition of chapter 4... It is definitely better. I hope you people who read it and don't review enjoy it. I do not own Death Note but I do indeed own the rights to my own characters.

* * *

It was a sunny Saturday afternoon and our favorite group of kids was once again inside, choosing not to get some sun and choosing instead to look like vampires. But at least they didn't sparkle.

Matt was choosing to spend his afternoon playing one of his many video games.

Mello was debating whether to actually do his homework or to sit there and stare at it; so far he was doing the latter.

Bei Jing was sitting upside down on the couch with her head touching the floor, her hair sprayed out all around her head.

"Alright," Mello began, "Why aren't you two doing homework?"

Bei turned her head in the direction of Mello's voice, her face a blank, bored look, and replied "Because Mello I did my homework, in that detention you got me."

"I never gave you a detention." Mello replied.

Bei sat up and glared at him. "You did too, you jerk, when you conveniently left the kitchen to go to the bathroom."

"When was tha-" Mello's eyes lit up with sudden realization. "Oh… Bei I'm so sorry, I knew I should have gone before we attempted to steal from the kitchens…."

"You should be sorry." Bei mumbled as her head found its preferred spot to be which at that moment just happened to be the floor.

"If I could offer some insight with your plans of robbing the kitchens, I just want to let you guys know that the cafeteria is open 24/7." Matt stated from behind his game boy.

"But going all mission impossible is so much more fun." Mello replied.

"Unless you leave your partner behind." Bei added.

Mello frowned. "I already apologized Bei."

"Not good enough." Bei answered.

"Why did you get detention if the cafeteria and kitchen were open to students all night long?" Matt asked.

"I think it had to do with the fact that I said that Mello was hungry…" Bei stated.

"You got caught by Roger didn't you?" Mello asked.

"I sure did, he really doesn't like you does he?" Bei asked as she reached for her tictacs.

_Knock, knock, knock_

Bei froze and stared at the door while Mello dive bombed for his bed which hid his pistol while Matt pulled out his toy gun that was filled with some type of liquid.

_Knock, knock, knock _said the door, more rapidly this time.

Bei, Matt and Mello all looked at each other.

"What do we do?" Bei whispered to Mello who in turn whispered to Matt what Bei said.

"I guess one of us should go see who it is…" whispered the response from Matt, courteously restated from Mello.

_Knock, knock, knock _

"I volunteer Bei." Mello whispered.

"What? Oh thanks Mello, glad to see that you want me to be the first to go." Bei whispered as she got up slowly and carefully made her way over to the door.

Bei put on hand on the handle and with the other she held up one finger.

With a nod from Mello and Matt, she put up another finger.

Mello's hand tightened over his pistol, while Matt lazily held his squirt gun.

As Bei held up a third finger she opened the door just a crack. She peered out of the crack and her fingers went down. "Oh hi Watari!" she said, unnecessarily loud.

Mello quickly put his pistol back underneath the mattress and Matt put his toy gun to the side.

Once Bei made sure the coast was clear she opened the door and stepped back to let Watari in.

"Hello, Ms. Jing, Mello, Matt." Watari stated as he entered the room.

Mello shifted uncomfortably as he watched Watari take in his surroundings.

"Now Ms. Jing, I have a request to make of you." Watari said as he turned his attention to Bei.

Bei looked surprised. "And it was so important you had to come track me done instead of using the P.A. system?"

"Indeed it is." Watari nodded in thought. "You know when you arrived to this orphanage I had Erin show you around."

Bei folded her arms across her chest. "Yes" she said without trying to hide her angered tone. "That was such a good choice by the way, as you can see we are such good friends."

"Young lady, do I detect sarcasm?" Watari asked.

"Maybe," Bei put on her innocent and nice girl face. "To what do we owe this visit, Mr. Watari?"

Watari sighed. "I need you to show around a new face around the orphanage, this side of course" he added as an afterthought.

Bei's eyebrows rose. "A new face? And what do I tell this person if they want to go to the other side? That it isn't allowed?"

Watari put up a hand. "Please, Ms. Jing. I have no interest in your petty little problems but if you must I will give you a sort of leeway and allow you to go into the hallways of the other side."

Mello perked up at that. "Can Matt and I accompany Bei?"

Matt sank into the couch and tried to hide behind his game boy.

Watari turned his attention onto Mello. "Absolutely,"

Mello grinned. "Hey than-"

"Not." Watari finished. "Roger would have my head and as you are all aware I like my head attached to my body so no, you may not go to the other side, just Bei and her young charge." And with that said Watari moved towards the door. "Oh and Mello please pick up your room, it looks like a silver waste land." And Watari left the room.

Bei looked at Mello's room. "Watari is right, Mello, you do need to clean your room…" as she said this her foot was prodding a candy wrapper that seemed glued to the floor.

Mello chose to ignore that statement. "Wait when are you supposed to show this new person around?"

"A better question to answer is who this person is, or the gender for that matter…" Matt added.

Bei grinned. "Who cares, I finally have a reason to visit the other side!"

"But what if the person doesn't want to go to the other side?" Matt asked.

Bei stared at him like he was nuts. "Who cares for that person's opinion, I'm going even if I have to drag them with me" She started laughing hysterically.

"Ahem" came a quiet, timid voice from the entryway of Mello's room.

Mello once again dove for his handgun, while Matt reached for his toy gun but he soon came to the realization that it wasn't there and Bei jumped five feet into the air since no one heard the door open and then they all realized that no one ever closed the door.

Bei recovered first and turned around to face her new charge, her eyes widened when she took in the small girl's appearance.

"Are you Ms. Jing?" the young girl asked, nervously.

"I don't know any Ms. Jing's." Bei replied with a small smile on her face.

The small girl's face dropped. "Oh… did I get the wrong room? Mr. Watari said to report to the room that smelled of milk chocolate…" she smelled the air. "And this room is definitely chocolate-scented… oh no, no, no, is there another room that smells like chocolate?" the small girl started fretting over getting lost and then about why she was even alive and then she started crying.

Bei started backing up towards where Mello sat on the bed with his pistol laying on his left side. "Give me your gun." She whispered to Mello.

Mello started. "What? Why?" he whispered back.

"I'm going to put it out of its misery." Bei stated simply.

Mello looked at the small girl who was now rolling around on the floor bawling her eyes out. "As much as I'm tempted to shoot her myself… I don't keep my guns armed."

"Why don't you?" Bei asked.

"You remember when I had bullets in it… I accidently shot Near's Lego palace to smithereens."

"Accidently?" Bei asked.

"Yeah, I was aiming for Near's head. My aim sucks."

The little girl had somehow wrapped her arms around Bei's waist because the next second she was on the floor with a crying little girl.

"Mello! Give me the bullets and that gun!" Bei shouted.

That seemed to have sobered up the little girl because she was suddenly laughing.

Bei's eye was twitching. "What is wrong with you?" she asked the little girl.

The little girl stopped laughing and proceeded to stare at Bei. "Nothing, I'm Saru by the way."

Bei glared at her. "I'm Bei Jing…." She said after some hesitation.

Saru grinned. "So you are Ms. Jing!"

"Don't call me that, only Watari can… and Roger I guess…"

Saru got up and somehow got Bei on her feet too. "Yay! I just know we are going to be friends forever and ever!" she started jumping up and down, and since she still had Bei's hands in hers Bei was forced to jump too.

"Make it stop!" Bei shouted to Mello and Matt.

Mello and Matt were too shocked to do anything.

Finally after five minutes of Saru going "Yay, yay, yay!," Bei finally got free of Saru's grasp.

"You know what, going to the other side with permission is no longer enough" Bei focused her attention on the pistol, the empty pistol. "Give me that gun, I can still bash its brains in!" and she launched herself at the bed in the hopes to get the gun.

Mello, who realized that Bei was just in the mood to do just as she said, grabbed the gun and put it down his pants. "There, now you won't touch the gun, despite what you want to use it for."

Bei smirked. "Don't tempt me boy. Give me the gun!"

Matt sighed and put his game boy down. He then proceeded to stand up and use that special technique that causes people to calm down on Saru and Bei. "Now, both of you sit down."

Saru sat down right away seeing as she was already in the process of falling down.

Bei on the other hand was going to stand up despite what Matt said.

"Alright, now you," he turned his attention to Saru. "Describe yourself before Bei decides to go through with her plans of killing you."

Saru nodded slowly, her eyes unfocused. "My name is Saru… I'm twelve years old… as you may have noticed I like to dye my hair… right now its purple and blue… and I just love making new friends!" she shouted that last bit.

Matt's eye twitched and he shuddered as he turned his attention to Bei who had finally decided to sit down, on Matt's game boy. Matt glared at her. "Bei, get off of the game boy. Now." He said menacingly.

Bei smirked. "I didn't hear a please."

Matt growled and muttered a few words that should not be repeated ever. "Please get off of the game boy, now."

Bei smiled. "There, was that so hard?" she asked as she shifted over the next seat on the couch, leaving the game boy to face the cold air that hit it at full speed, alone.

Matt took a deep breath. "Bei, why don't you tell a little bit about yourself to Saru?"

"I would hate to." Bei responded. "I'm Bei Jing." She pointed to herself with both hands, using only two fingers, her thumb and her index finger. "I'm thirteen years old, I don't like hair dye and I love tictacs." She looked at Matt. "There happy?"

"Very, Mels, your turn" Matt said, addressing Mello.

Mello sighed dramatically. "Fine, I'm Mello, my age is sixteen, and as you may have noticed, this is my domain."

Matt then addressed himself. "Matt, it is your turn." Matt nodded and then started to speak. "I'm Matt, I love video games and… my age is fifteen." Matt sat down next to Bei.

"Alright… so… I should be showing you around the orphanage right?" Bei asked, trying to keep herself calm.

Saru smiled lazily. "Oh there's no need for that, I've already wandered the halls by myself…"

"But don't you need me to tell you what certain rooms are…?" Bei asked.

"No, I did that on my own, oh some people were just so much fun, like these two little girls who for some reason look alike, but anyways they showed me some great games and their room. Which is just the best, I mean it doesn't smell like chocolate but it's still awesome." Saru started on a rant.

"Wait, what side were you on?" Bei asked.

"Ummm, the left side?" Saru answered uncertainly.

Matt, Mello and Bei gasped.

"What were you doing on that side?" Mello shouted.

"I… I dunno…" Saru started crying again.

Bei was taking deep breaths. "I'm… gonna… kill… her…"

"Your right, she does need to die… she likes the other side…" Mello whispered.

Saru was too preoccupied with crying that she didn't hear the side conversation.

Matt was shaking his head back and forth. "It's a shame… and here I thought she had a standing chance."

Bei got up suddenly and launched herself at Saru. "Die, you betrayer, die!" she shouted.

Saru screamed.

"Bei! We didn't mean it literally! She's new here! She didn't know!" Mello shouted as he ran to get Bei off of Saru.

"Matt! I think we need that…" Mello started.

Matt smiled. "Yes, that sounds good…."

Bei stopped her assault on Saru, long enough to say, "What are you two planning?"

Matt and Mello smiled and said at the same time "Teen therapy."


	5. Teen Therapy

Enjoy! And I have decided I am not going to update another chapter til I get more reviews, but Since I have written my decision I probably will update soon :D

Enjoy the crappy anime Fanfic

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Teen Therapy?" Bei asked incredulously. "Why would you make me go through it again?"

"Uh well you and Mello did get in fights alot...so um you kinda need it again..."

"Oh that doesn't count Matt! We still fight!" Bei said. "I meant I had to go through it when I was three!"

"Wouldn't that have been kid therapy?" Mello asked.

"No! Technically it would have been Toddler therapy but I fought with my mom and those were about teen stuff"

"What the hell? I thought your mom left you when you five?"

"Wait I thought your mom was dead" Matt added.

"You're such idiots guys, This was before My mom left and slash or died"

"Oh, well still what teen like fights did you have?"

"Oh about how I'd never amount to anything, how I'm such an idiot for going to preschool, stuff like that"

"Oh..Okay?"

Saru was looking confused.

"Oh your still here..." Bei said.

Saru glared. "What is teen therapy?"

Mello smiled and nodded, while Matt said "Oh you'll see, you'll all see" Matt smiled.

Bei was looking sad.

Saru looked scared.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bei was fighting the urge to laugh.

Saru was looking at Matt and Mello, she then laughed. "Dudes what the fuck are you wearing?"

Bei looked shocked to hear that word. "Woah! Mello doesn't even say that word around me!"

"Why can't I?"

"Because that word is a bad word"

"..."

"So you watch your language young lady!"

"Shit, Damn, Crap, Hell, God Dammit, Fuck" Saru said.

Bei glared.

"So anyways, Today on Teen Therapy We have The young Ms. Bei Jing, and the even younger Ms. Saru" Matt said.

Bei rolled her eyes. "Do you have to make it like the show...?" She asked.

"Well yeah!" Matt said.

"Why?"

"Because its only the best show ever. Duh" Matt said.

"Well I can understand why you'd want to be that guy, but why would Mello be the girl?"

"Yeah Matt why?"

"Because you already have the long hair for it"

Mello glared.

Bei did laugh this time. "But Mello being a cross dresser isn't that bad, I mean we girls do it all the time"

Saru was rolling on the floor, laughing.

"I mean take Saru for example, she just screams guy"

Saru stopped laughing. "What the hell did you just say?"

"That you remind me of what Mello should be"

Mello and Saru both glared.

"We have alot of work to do...." Matt said, as Mello tackled Bei, and Saru body slammed herself on top of Mello and Bei.

"We're going to an early commercial break..." Matt said.

-After ten minutes.

Bei was sitting on the couch looking pissed, with Mello looking equally pissed on her right, and Saru on the floor looking twice as pissed.

"Well now can we begin the therapy?" Matt asked.

Bei raised her hand.

"Yes, Bei?"

"I want a Dokubob"

"What's a dokubob?" Mello and Saru asked at the same time.

"Sweets on a stick" Matt and Bei said at the same time.

They all glanced at each other.

"And no Bei you can't"

"Aw" Bei looked depressed.

Saru laughed.

Bei glared.

Matt sighed. "Alright, I would like everybody to say something about themselves."

Bei rolled her eyes. "I would really like a dokubob"

Mello laughed. "A dokubob would be nice, I really could use more chocolate"

Saru looked at them funny. "I could use something that would make me hyper"

"Alright...On to the one person questions...." Matt {anime-like} pulled up his glasses. "Mello, what brings you here, again, to the show?"

"You"

"Why might I be causing you to be here?"

"You dressed me up as a fu-" Mello looked at Bei. "Freaking girl...."

Bei smiled, and told Saru "See?"

Saru rolled her eyes.

"...I understand, I apologize for your inconvenience, any other reasons?"

"Yeah, Bei"

"Why?"

"She takes pleasure in making my life miserable"

Bei smiled. "That is true" She laughed.

Mello glared. "She takes my chocolate, and then eats it in front of me"

"Hey! I only did that twice!"

"Yeah, twice today!"

"Well, that is true..."

"Exactly!"

Bei and Mello spent the next ten minutes arguing with each other.

Matt rolled his eyes, then asked "Saru, Why are you here, child?"

"Child? I could so kick your ass right now"

Mello and Bei stopped arguing to look at Saru.

"I see..." Matt said.

"Wow some body's PMSing already" Bei said.

"Matt, I thought you said you never say that to a girl?" Asked Mello.  
"Only if your a guy, Mello, girls say it all the time to each other"

"Oh..."

Meanwhile, Saru is glaring at Bei. "No, I am only having a sugar withdrawal!"

"...." Bei gives Saru one of Mello's chocolate bars.

"Yay!" Saru hugged Bei then proceeded to eat the chocolate bar.

"What the hell? Bei!"

"Yeah yeah three times...shut up"

"...Anyways, Saru please answer the question" Matt said.

"Hell no! I'm eating chocolate here!"

"Okay...Bei? Same question"

"Okay first off Matt...I think you know why I'm here seeing as you forced me to be here!"

"Okay...Take one of Mello's chocolate bars and go calm yourself down"

"Kay!" She made to reach for her fourth bar of chocolate bar but she then realized that there was one already in her lap.

"Here that me save you the trouble..." Mello said.

"Gasp! Why thank you Mel!" She hugged him.

"Yeah, that was only a one time deal, so next time you'll have to steal one..."

"Kay!" Bei was happily munching down her chocolate bar.

After about 2 hours of fights erupting, constant questions, and glares continuously appearing. Matt decides to end the therapy lesson.

"Anyways, do you, Bei, think you can handle Saru?"

"Haha, No but we can handle it, right Saru?" Bei has her arm around Saru.

"Yeah..."

Matt rolled his eyes. "Alright do you Mello think you can handle Saru and Bei?"

"No"

"Good, do you think that you can handle Bei and Mello, Saru?"

"Sure" Saru shrugged.

"The question is Matt, do you think you can handle three girls?"

"Who's the third girl?" Mello asked. "Oh, I hate you Bei."

"Love you too" Bei smiled.

Mello glared.

"Yeah I think I can handle you guys" Matt smiled.

"Now I don't know about you guys, but I really need some sugar!" Saru yelled. "Something that will make me hyper!"

"That would be a dokubob" L handed Saru a dokubob.

Saru looked at L, then to Mello and Bei who were already eating their own dokubobs.

"What if I wanted a dokubob?" Matt asked.

"Here" L handed him a dokubob.

"So what brings you back here, Ero-san?" Mello asked.

Bei looked at Mello funny.

"Oh Watari asked me to come back here, but I snuck out to see what everybody was up to" L finished his 5th dokubob.

"Wait I'll be right back!" Bei said, getting up and leaving the room, she then came back with Near, and Linda. "Now its a party!"

Bei sat down next to Mello, Mello was seated next to L, and Matt was next to Bei. They were all sitting on the couch.

Linda was sitting on the chair where Matt was sitting, Near and Saru were seated on the floor.

"...So L...any particular reason...why you're still here?" Bei said after 5 hours.

"I'm just visiting..." L said, while he was in his thinking position.

"I think he's trying to figure out who will be his successor" Bei whispered into Mello's and Matt's ears.

They both nodded.

"What about me? Aren't you going to tell me?" Saru whispered.

Matt, Mello, and Bei looked at each other, then all three of them replied at the same time. "No"

"Why not?" Saru was pouting.

"Because you aren't a part of the group"

Saru went to the corner with her dokubob and pouted.

"Ah so you guys made a group?" L asked.

"Yep!" Bei smiled.

"So Ero-san...-" Mello was cut off by L

"Bei-chan?"

"Yeah L?"

"Who is part of your group?"

"Um let's see there's Mello, Matt, Me, Near, and Linda"

"Why am I a part of your group?" Near asked.

"Oh Near, you sweet naive little kid... You're here because we need somebody who's sane" Bei smiled.

"Oh..." Near got up. "Bye L"

"Bye"

Near left.

"Why am I a part of you're group? Linda asked.

"Um...because...Uh... you're just adorable you need to be surrounded by guys...well as close to guys as you possibly could get..."

"You're talking about me aren't you?" Mello asked.

"Yep!"

Linda got up and bowed to L. "Bye L-san" She left.

After five minutes of Bei and Mello arguing, they asked "Where's Linda and Near?"

"They both left" Matt said.

"Why aren't I a part of the group?" Saru asked.

"Because Frankly I can't stand you"

"And we are overruled even when it is quite clear that we aren't, so that's why" Mello said.

L was observing them.

"How do I get Bei's approval?" Saru asked.

"Ask her" Mello said.

"Bei?" Saru asked.

Bei sighed. "You need to prove yourself...do you like pranks?"

"Do I ever?!"

"Is that a yes?"

"Yes!"

"Okay, do you like sweets?"

"Hell yes!"

"Do you like vegetables?"

"Hell yes!"

Mello, Matt, L and Bei looked at Saru with disgust.

"...Okay, so far I don't like you..." Mello said.

"Good! I don't like you either!" Saru yelled.

"2 right 1 wrong, if you get 3 wrong you can't be in our group"

"Did Near and Linda have to take this test?"

Mello and Bei scoffed. "No" Mello and Bei replied.

"Then why do I?"

"Not everybody can be in our group" Bei said.

"How did you get in this group then, Bei?"

"Easy I pranked Watari"

"But that failed." Mello said.

"Shut up! You still let me in your group"

"Well, yeah..."

"How did you and Matt form this group?"

"We have been best friends for years, so it was really when Bei came along that this group came to surface" Matt said.

"When was this?"

"3 years ago"

"Can you tell me?"

"Sure, but after the test, and I ask the questions" Bei said.

"Sorry" Saru said.

"Alright only 4 more"

"Bring it on!"

"Kay, Um Matt your turn to ask the questions"

"Alright, what is your favorite hobby?"

"And by hobby, he means weird habit" Bei added.

"Yeah..."

"Ummm, I like music?"

"Is that a weird habit?" Bei asked.

"No" Matt said.

"Uhh okay I tend to think best when hyper"

"There we go!" Bei said.

"Alright, Mello you're up"

"Alright, What do you think of us?"

"Well, Matt seems to be the coolest in my book, Bei seems to be weird, and Mello seems to be hated easily"

"Why thank you, I take pride in being weird" Bei smiled.

"Why am I the coolest?" Matt asked.

Mello glared.

"Well, anyways You forgot three important members of our family" Bei said.

"Who?"

"Me" L said while pouting.

"Oh, you're hot" Saru said.

Bei looked shocked. Saru started blushing.

"Why thanks I guess..." L said, he continued building his sugar tower.

"Who.... are... the... other... two?" Saru said in embarrassment.

"Have you not been paying attention?"

"Not really no"

Bei sighed. "Near and Linda."

"They are both shy" Saru said, swiping a sugar cube from L's sugar tower.

L looked at the missing piece of his sugar tower, then he looked at the cube slowly going in Saru's mouth.

L continued building his sugar cube while sulking.

"Alright, L your turn..."

"Alright, Why did you take my sugar cube?"

"Because I needed to be hyper?" Saru said, in a question like tone.

"L! A question revolving around the group!" Bei said.

"Fine, what food group do you like the most?"

"Hmmm definitely have to say the vegetable/fruit group"

They looked at her in disgust.

"But the sugar/fatty group is a close second" Saru smiled nervously.

Bei sighed. "2 wrong...."

"Huh?!" Saru said. "But why?!"

"Two reasons, One sugar tops all, and second fruits and vegetables are a big No-No"

"Oh..."

"Well the last question, has three parts to it" Bei smiled. "One, and answer wisely, Do you like anime?"

"Hell to the yes!"

"Pass, second part What genre of anime do you like the most?"

"Hmmm, Action and the supernatural"

"Hmmm, Pass, 3rd part favorite anime of that genre?"

"Naruto and Bleach, Those are definitely my favorites!" Saru said. {It would have been Death Note but this is a Death Note fanfic so I really can't have that in my fanfic}

"Hmmm, Pass, fourth part What's your favorite character in that anime and why?"

"Sasuke!, and Byakuya, because one is emo and the other is hot! And I would like to say that you only said that there was three parts in this final question"

"Are you questioning my authority?" Bei asked.

"Maybe" Saru said.

"Fifth part, least favorite character and why?"

"Ummm Sakura and WhOrihime because they are both annoying, like you"

Bei glared. "I didn't want to have to do this, but 6th question, Why do you want to be in this group?"

"I actually don't know"

"Group consult!" Bei said.

Mello, Matt, and L followed Bei into the next room, where they all talked in whispers, except for L since he was just there for observance.

"So do we want her in the group or not?" Bei asked of her "friends."

"I don't like that bitch" Mello said, earning a slap from Bei. "Well I don't!"

Bei rolled her eyes. "Matt?"

"She's alright"

"Alright, My general opinion of her is that I don't like her attitude but she would be an interesting addition to our group"

"So you want her?" Mello asked.

"Yeah" Bei said.

"Kay"

"But let's prank her first" Bei smiled deviously. "If she can't tell that we're kidding she isn't welcome in the group. But if she can figure it out I will show her around the orphanage"

"Alright let's hit it!"

"Kay"

They all entered the room to see Saru right in their faces.

"So? What's the answer?"

"Well, we came to the conclusion...and we say that we already have an obnoxious person in the group"

"And?"

"Sorry, your not in"

"Awww" Saru pouted.

Bei smiled slightly.

After five minutes.

"Are you kidding me?" Saru asked.

"What do you mean by that Saru?" Bei said.

"Do you think I'm that stupid?"

"Frankly? yeah"

Saru glared. "Well I'm not and you did say that you liked to prank, so I thought that this was a prank, and it was"

"Welcome to the group Saru!"

"Huh?"

"You passed!"

"Are you serious?"

"Yep!"

"No joke?"

"Nope"

"Yay!" Saru hugged Bei. "Thank you so much!"

"Alright one rule though! I don't do hugs!"

"That's understandable"

"So I have to show you around the orphanage now"

"Alright"

"Bye guys, see ya later?"

"Yep" Matt and Mello replied.

"Sure" L said.

Bei and Saru left.

They returned an hour later.

"Wow that was incredibly boring" Bei said.

"Yeah...but thanks for showing me around the orphanage"

"No problem"

"But after seeing the orphanage I have decided I am much better on my own...."

"Huh?"

"So I'm going to go tell Watari that I would rather not be at the orphanage, so I'm gonna go home and stay with my best friend Clarisse, and we're gonna go start our own cosplay group"

Saru left the room.

"This is not going to bode well" Bei said.

She arrived a half hour later.

"He said I can't leave..." Saru said. "So am I still in the group?"

"Yeah..."

"Yay!"

Bei rolled her eyes. "I wonder what else Watari is going to throw at us?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Watari are you sure you want to leave the orphanage in my care, while you travel the world with L?"

"Yes I'm quite serious, so remember Roger, Children do have needs, so be as kind as you possibly can"

"Yes, Quillish"

"Are you ready to go, L?" Watari turned to L.

"Yes Watari, but I think it would be nice if you told the rest of the orphanage that you are leaving withme" L said with his thumb on the outside of his lips.

"Ah yes. I was just thinking the same thing..."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alright I realize that the ages of all the kids have been accurate, but only the timing is off... I have decided I am going to make Mello leave the orphanage at the age of 16 instead of 15....

Well if you have any questions, complaints, or just want to review just let me know Alright see you next chapter.

Chapter 5- The New Resident, Good or Bad?

And no it isn't Saru :P


	6. The Secret

I decided to change the chapter title again! :D

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Attention Students, I would like you all to meet in the auditorium" Roger said on the announcements.

"Wait something is off, Watari is usually the one on the announcements" Bei said.

"What?" Saru said.

"Watari is usually on the announcements"

"Oh"

"Guys, I think something bad is going to happen" Mello said.

"You mean besides the fact that Roger hates us?" Bei asked.

"Yes." Mello said.

"Well let's head on over there..." Bei said.

They all walked out of the room, very slowly as if dreading what was to come.

-The Auditorium.

"Boys and Girls, I would like you all to listen closely to what Watari has to say" Roger said.

Watari walks up to the microphone.

"It is with great sorrow that I have to leave, L has requested that I be with him, due to the fact that it is difficult for him to remain a secret, so I bid adieu to you all, and I hope that you give the same respect to Roger as you given to me"

"Hahahahahahahahahaahha!" Bei laughed really loudly.

Mello and Matt just tried to hide.

Watari looked at Bei.

Bei just smiled and waved.

"And please note that he tends to take your brand of respect differently then I would." Watari looks at Mello, Matt, and Bei.

They all smile and wave.

"I believe L has something to say."

L walked up to the microphone.

"Yes, Thank you Watari, I hope to see you all becoming the best you can be in the coming years." L walked back to his seat.

"Well thank you for coming, now go back to your rooms and study, or do whatever it is you do on a Sunday"

-In the halls back to Matt's room.

"That Bastard! He's leaving us with him!" Mello yelled.

"Yeah guys, I can't prank Roger... He sees through everything I do..." Bei said.

"Um guys, I have a question I would like to ask you..." Saru said.

"What is it?" Bei asked.

"Why do you guys keep switching rooms, and why don't we ever go to Bei's room?"

"Okay first off, One you have only been here a day and we do go to my room, only on Fridays, Mello is usually Saturday and Thursday, Matt is Sunday and Wednesday and Mondays we have detention and Tuesday we plan in the Library"

"Oh..." Saru became silent.

"Well actually Monday was supposed to be in Near's room, and Tuesday was supposed to be in Linda's room but Near kicked us out before he even said anything and Linda said she was busy"

"Her exact words were 'Uh...um...I have work to do! Please never come here again!'" Mello said.

"Yeah we came next Tuesday but she refused to even open the door...." Bei smiled. "Good times Good times..."

"I see." Saru said, who didn't. "But what about me?"

"What about you?" Bei asked.

"Aren't you going to schedule me in?" Saru asked hopefully.

"Hmm well I suppose we can go to your room on Tuesdays....and Mondays are specifically for detention." Bei smiled.

"Awesome I'm gonna go clean my room!" Saru ran down the hall, and into the next room.

"Are we ever going to go to her room?" Matt asked.

"Heck no!" Bei scoffed.

"I see..." Matt said.

They continued to walk down the hall.

Bei was walking ahead of the rest of them. She didn't see the door open, she did see the floor as she hit it.

"What the hell?!" Mello yelled.

"Oops Sorry" The boy, who opened the door, said sarcastically.

Bei shot up and hit Mello in the forehead as he was bending down to see if she was alright.

"Oopsies, I'm so sorry Mel!" Bei said, then she turned to glare at the boy.

"What the heck is your problem, You jerk!" She yelled at the boy.

"You should be more aware of your surroundings" The boy said.

"What about you, you hit me with a door!"

"I was completely aware of my surroundings" The boy said. "I was completely aware that I was hitting you with a door. Whereas, you were completely unaware that you were being hit with said door."

"Why you...Bas-" Bei was struggling to complete her sentence.

"Let me complete your sentence Bei, Bastard, you fuck face, and everything else Bei wants to say." Mello adds.

"Is she so stupid that she needs someone talk for her?"

Bei glared. "You know what I don't care if I get detention on Tuesday for this!" Bei tackles the boy to the floor and starts beating him up.

Roger appears out of nowhere. "Ms. Jing my office"

"Dang you are good, I didn't have time to blame it on Mello"

"What? You little-"

"If you finish that sentence Mello, you will be joining Ms. Jing"

Bei laughs manically as she gets dragged to Roger's office.

Mello whispered "Bitch"

"Mello my office."

"Damn you are good" Mello walks to Roger's office leaving Matt alone with the boy.

"So what's your name?" Matt asked the boy.

The boy stands up, completely fine. "Heh she hits like a girl"

"That's because she is a girl"

"No one asked for your opinion"

"I asked you a question"

"And I'll answer it, eventually" He walked away.

"You Bas-"

"Matt if you finish that sentence, you'll be joining Mello and Ms. Jing in detention."

"Where the heck did you come from?" Matt looked around and saw no one. "How does he do that?"

Matt goes to his room and plays mindless video games while he waits for Mello and Bei to return.

An hour later.

Bei and Mello walked into Matt's room.

"That jerk, he's ruining everything! He gave me detention on Friday!"

"Yeah and he gave me detention on Wednesday!"

Matt didn't look up from his video game. "We have to prank him"

"What?!" Mello and Bei said in unison.

Matt still didn't look up. "Better yet, drive him from the orphanage"

"WHAT?!" Again in unison.

"Yes lets do it tonight" Matt said while rubbing his chin and smiling evilly.

"WHO DIED AND MADE YOU LEADER?!" Mello and Bei said in unison.

-Roger's office.

"So If I have that right, I get to kidnap someone?"

"Yes"

"Do I get to choose?"

"Anyone you wish"

"Only one person?"

"If they solve the case fast enough"

"I see, So why am I doing this?"

"This is the third assignment, there are two parts, your part is to see how long you can go without getting caught, and their part is to see how fast they can capture you"

"They being?"

"The rest of the students"

"What's the window for kidnapping others?"

"Seventy two hours"

"When's it start?"

"Right now"

END

---------------------------------------------------------------------

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

My first time with a preview!

Warning preview may or may not be worded differently.

Next chapter preview

Bei is ecstatic, Mello is giddy, and Saru is still in her room cleaning.

"I love it I love it I love it!" Bei is practically jumping off the walls.

"I gotta go tell him right now!" Bei runs out of the room to tell said person.


	7. The First Is Gone

Well after a certain review, I am probably going to go into a writer's blockto "fix my so called "PROBLEMS WITH MY STORY" There is nothing wrong with a good sense of humor! Well if I don't go into a writer's block I am probably going to go into a mini-depression because my first negative review from a negative person.

OH IF YOU DON'T REVIEW, I WILL REFUSE TO UPLOAD ANOTHER CHAPTER, even if I really want to.... Oh bloopers will probably come after this assignment, if I upload a new chapter that is!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bei is ecstatic, Mello is giddy, and Saru is still in her room cleaning.

"I love it I love it I love it!" Bei is practically jumping off the walls.

"I gotta go tell him right now!" Bei runs out of the room to tell said person.

"Wait Matt, how did you find out about this?" Mello said, after calming down with another bar of chocolate.

Matt just smiled. "I have my ways."

"Mind telling me?" Mello asked hopefully.

"Maybe later, I'm gonna go to sleep, and I suggest you do the same, Mello seeing as its like 2 in the morning." Matt got up and went to his bed.

"Fine Bastard, Night" Mello walked out of the room.

"Night"

-In Watari's room, Watari is currently packing a few things, and by a few things I mean 5 suitcases.

"L!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Bei yelled at the top of her lungs, as she toppled into the room, because she was going to bust the door down but she found out the door was actually open.

"Ms. Jing what are you doing? Do you know what time it is?" Watari sighed, and put down his sixth suitcase.

"Of course I know what time it is" She looked at the clock. "It's 2 in the morning" Bei smiled and nodded. "Anyways where's L?"

"I'm right here" L said from Watari's chair.

"Oh I'm glad I caught you up!" Bei said, running over to him. "I have a secret I need to share"

"Don't you know that telling someone's secret is wrong?"

Bei looked at Watari funny, then laughed. "N-yeah, but do I share them anyways? Yeah" Bei rolled her eyes.

"..." Watari sipped his tea.

"So what is this secret?" L asked.

"Roger made a 4th assignment."

Watari looked at her. "What? We never agreed to another assignment, especially not over a holiday weekend. What is Roger thinking?"

Bei just looked at him. "Anyways, The assignment is that one of the students is going to kidnap someone and then we" She points to herself. "have to solve it, or the kidnapper is going to kidnap more kids."

L and Watari looked at each other. "Well I will take this up with Roger" Watari said. "In the morning"

"No! No you won't!" Bei shouted.

"Sssh! Keep it down!" Watari yelled and whispered at the same time.

Bei pouted. "But I like shouting."

"..." Watari took a sip of tea.

L was deep in thought.

"So what should I do? Allow this to happen?" Watari asked of Bei.

"You left him in charge, and he is ruining my plans."

"Plans?" Watari asked.

Bei ignored him. "L, any ideas?"

"I think we should allow Roger to do this assignment, while I, as L, get an actual kidnapper to kidnap this kidnapper"

"A Who-dy Whaty?"

L looked at Bei. "I am going to pay someone to kidnap the kidnapper, but first we need to find out who this kidnapper is"

"But how are we going to do that?" Bei asked.

"Watari and I are going to leave the orphanage but we are going to live at a hotel so we can drop our stuff there and come back here and get this kidnapper"

"But who is he going to kidnap?" Bei asked.

"We will find out, Bei you will watch the girl's rooms and Mello, Matt, and I are going to watch the Boy's rooms"

"What about Saru?" Bei asked.

"What about her?"

"Shouldn't she help?"

"Where is she?"

"...In her room cleaning..."

"Why?"

"Because she's all excited that we're going to be in her room in two days, but then Mello got detention and we aren't going to go"

"I see..."

"Do you, L? Do you?"

"No"

"I thought so"

"..."

"Well you have fun hiring some dude and I'll tell Mello and Matt the plan"

"Good, Good Night Bei" L spun around on his wheelie chair.

Bei didn't move. "Watari?"

"Hmm?"

Bei just looked at him.

"Oh Good Night Ms. Jing"

Bei smiled. "Good Night Watari and L!" She hugged them both, then left, skipping.

Watari sighed and drank the rest of his cup of tea.

L continued spinning around on his wheelie chair.

-In Matt's room.

"Matt! Wake up!" Bei pounced on him.

"Oof!" Matt sat up, knocking Bei off of him. "Ow, Bei, why did you do that?"

Bei smiled. "Where's Mello?"

"In his room, why?"

Bei jumped off the bed and left the room.

Matt rolled his eyes and then went back to bed.

-In Mello's room.

"Mel? Mello?" Bei walked into his room.

"Bei?" Mello asked, slightly confused.

"Where are you?" Bei asked.

"In the darker corner of the room, I thought we agreed that today wasn't the day to be in my room?"

"Well you thought wrong, anyways, come over to the slightly brighter corner of the room, and why the heck is it so dark in here?"

"Hold on a sec" Mello got up, and walked over to Bei, only tripping twice. "It's dark in here because it's 2:30 in the morning. And how the hell did you get in here? I thought I locked the door"

"You silly goose, Locks are just a myth" Bei smiled.

"So what do you want?"

"Wow, usually when I call you a silly goose you get angry and start yelling"

"I'm tired, now answer the damn question"

"Pushy" Bei said, as she grabbed his hand and dragged him back to Matt's room.

"Bei! I do not appreciate being dragged!"

"Shut up, do you want to wake the rest of the orphanage?"

"No..."

"So shut up"

"Why?"

"Mello, when I say shut up, that means shut up"

"Fine"

"You are still talking young man, do you want me to tell Roger that you're not listening to me?"

"Why would you do that?"

"Just shut up"

Mello just shrugged.

-They arrived at Matt's room.

Bei opened the door, and saw that Matt was fast asleep.

Bei looked annoyed. "..." Bei grabbed Mello's chocolate bar and threw it at Matt.

"What the hell, Bei?!" Mello shouted.

Bei looked even more annoyed as Matt made no reaction to the chocolate bar on his stomach.

Bei looked around for another object to throw. She spotted the game boy laying peacefully on Matt's big cardboard box filled with games, he may or may not have beaten.

The box is located right by Matt's bed.

Bei walked casually up to the game boy, she made a move to grab the game boy, but a hand shot up and grabbed her wrist.

"Nobody touches the game boy, is that understood?"

"Yeah yeah yeah" Bei smiled and sat down on the end of Matt's bed.

"So why did you rudely wake me up?"

"L and I made a plan"

"And?" Mello impatiently said.

"And, He says we should go along with it, and that you two and him will keep an eye out on the guy's bedrooms while I look out for the girl's"

"I see" Matt said.

"Oh and he's gonna hire some dude to kidnap the kidnapper" Bei smiled.

"Really?" Matt and Mello asked.

"Duh!" Bei said.

"When do we start?" Mello, Matt and Bei asked at the same time.

-In the mysterious boy's room.

"Hmmm Who should I kidnap first?" The boy said.

He was looking at the photos of every kid in the orphanage.

He came across Linda's picture and description.

"Ah, Sweet, innocent, and nice, I think she's my first choice" The boy smiled.

"But who should I pick second?" He continued to look through pictures.

"I think I should go with a boy next...Ah! He'll do plenty"

The boy smiled. "Damn I'm pretty... I mean, damn he's pretty!"

Then he thought about how Roger told him to go about starting this.

_"You should kidnap a girl first, then kidnap the closest person you could think of that is similar in every way to you"_

_"And by that, you mean myself?"_

_"You're such a smart lad, Tensei"_

_Tensei looked up when his name was said. "I would like for you to call me Yukaihan'nin for this assignment"_

_"I understand"_

_Tenseileft the room with a bunch of folders containing the students information._

_"Tensei?" Tensei was stopped. _

_"Yes Roger?"_

_"I would like all of those information back, all of them, no copies or-"_

_"Relax Roger, I'm no Mello"_

_He left the room._

"Hmm I should have said Bei, Mello's to stupid to make a copy of the information...."

Tensei continued working throughout the night.

-In Matt's room some serious concentration is needed in order for them to figure out how they are to go about keeping watch over a 1,000, or more, other kids.

"...Dang, This is harder than it looks..." Bei said.

"Um Any ideas Mello?" Matt said, resorting to video games again.

"No" Mello said bitterly.

"Well, screw it, I bet the kidnapper isn't going to strike til the morning anyways, good night Matt, Mello" Bei yawned, stretched, then left.

"..." Matt looked at Mello, who was devouring another bar of chocolate.

Mello looked up to see Matt staring at him. "What?"

"..Are you planning on leaving anytime soon?" Matt asked.

"...But I thought we could have a sleepover"

"We did that yesterday, leave"

"Fine, you son of a bitch" Mello left.

Matt smiled. "Good Night Mello!"

"Good night you bastard!" Mello called back.

-In Bei's room.

Bei was contemplating on whether or not she was actually going to go to bed today when she heard a noise coming from the next room, Linda's room.

Bei got up and went to the door, she opened it a crack then saw Linda following a boy wearing a ski mask.

_Oh schist, Linda don't follow the strange looking man... _

"So where are we going?" Linda asked.

"Sssh..We are being watched..." The boy said in whisper.

_Schist, he knows I'm watching, but what the heck is he saying?_

"Oh I'm sorry"

The boy smiled.

_Well that smile isn't positively evil, slight hint of sarcasm._

"..So are you sure you know who stole my art supplies?"

Bei looked in her room and spotted the art supplies. _Hehe, oops, forgot about that prank, but how did this jerk find out about it...?_

Bei turned back to look out the door to find them but they were gone, all there was left was a note taped to Linda's door.

_I don't think he's an idiot so there is a high chance that there is no fingerprints or handwriting that I can trace..._

Bei closed the door behind her, and tore the note down.

**Bei, I know you were watching, I made those noises on purpose so you would know. Yes I am the kidnapper, and no there are no fingerprints well except yours.**

**I'll see you around #6.**

**-Yukaihan'nin**

"That jerk!" Bei crumbled the note up and ran to Watari's office.

-Watari's Office.

"Watari!" Bei ran into the door, because this time it was closed.

Watari opened the door. "Ms. Jing it is 5 in the morning, you should be sleeping."

"The kidnapper took Linda" Bei said in a whisper.

"Come in" Watari allowed Bei in.

"Is that a note?" L asked.

"Yeah." She handed it to L.

After a few seconds.

"So?" Bei asked of L.

"Bei did you know there was a back?"

-------------------------------------------------

Play the three deadly words!

_Sir you don't mean?_

I do

_Gasp!_

TO BE CONTINUED

DUN DUN DUN!

**Yukaihan'nin is Kidnapper in Japanese.**

I tried to be less funny because apparently funny isn't good, but anyways review, please, I beg of you, even if you don't have an account reviews are welcome.

Chapter previews may or may not change in later editions.

Preview for the next chapter whenever that is.

"A back?!" Bei screamed.

L nodded.

"Well what does it say?" Bei asked.

"A letter and this 'If a number two pencil is number one, why isn't it called the number one pencil.'"

"Really?"

"No, it does say the letter, and this 'A hint, for those dim-witted. and the symbol for male."


	8. Less Than 3 Days

Well this may or may not have a plot... And this one does lean more to the humor side, so for those of you who don't like a lot of humor, I gave you a fair warning.

Okay Fine, If you people don't review, I will kill off one of your favorite characters!

--------------------------------------------------------------------

"A back?!" Bei screamed.

L nodded.

"Well what does it say?" Bei asked.

"A letter and this 'If a number two pencil is number one, why isn't it called the number one pencil?'"

"Really?"

"No, it does say the letter, and this 'A hint, for those dim-witted. and the symbol for a male."

"That Jerk!" Bei said.

"So what's the letter L?" Watari asked.

"T"

"Who do we know that starts with the letter T?" Bei said.

"...I don't know" L said.

Bei's eyes widened. "Gasp! Shock! You, And I put emphasis on you, L, Don't know something?"

Watari too was shocked.

"Yes, I don't know everything, and we can just check the student list..." L picked up the student list.

"Where'd you get that?" Bei asked, while pointing at the list.

"I had it..." L looked through it, while holding the list like he does.

"Since when? It wasn't there five seconds ago!" Bei said voice rising.

"Ssh, it is still 4 in the morning." L stated.

"Thank you sir points out the obvious a lot" Bei said, sitting down in the extra chair that conveniently showed up for her to sit on.

L continued to read the list.

After a half hour, you can find L still reading the student list, Bei spinning around in her seat, and Watari quietly dozing off in his chair.

"This is so boring! Have you found anything yet!" Bei said, yet again voice raised.

Watari woke up. "Huh?"

Bei looked at Watari. "Go back to sleep, you need it"

Watari made no comment but said. "And you should have been in bed earlier." But never the less he went back to sleep.

"I have in fact found 12 boys with names that start with T."

"Great, that helps..."

-In Tensei's room.

"So you need to kidnap me" Tensei said to Linda.

"Excuse me? You kidnap me, keep me in your room and now you want me to kidnap you?" Linda asked.

"Yeah I'm not to thrilled about you, a girl, being in my room..."

"What if somebody comes in?"

"Nobody knows I exist"

Linda looked confused. "Alright... But why do I have to kidnap you?"

"We'll work it out in the three days we have before the next kidnapping"

"Wait what?"

"It's the 4th challenge, Bei, Mello, Matt, Near and the rest of the students have to figure out who did it, and I get to kidnap someone new every three days"

"Oh, so what's your name?"

Tensei looked irritated. "I prefer if no one knew, but Tensei"

"I'm Linda"

"I knew that before I kidnapped you"

"I see...so how are you going to fit all these kids?"

"Ah so you doubt their skills too?"

"Well...Yes..."

-In Watari's office

"What the heck do you mean you won't tell me who did it?!" Bei yelled angrily, she then left in a very bad mood.

"Bei it is 5 in the morning, please keep it down" L said, as she left.

_"I know who's the kidnapper" L said after an hour of looking at the same papers over and over again._

_"What? Who is it? Who is it?!" Bei said._

_"I'm not telling you"_

_"Why ever not?!" Bei said._

_"Well for starters, you're yelling and-"_

_"But you said you were going to help me!"_

_"I said I was going to help you, not solve the 'assignment' for you"_

_Bei gasped. "Jerk!" She then proceeded to take one of L's sugar cube and eat it._

_"Now that's just plain mean" L said._

_"Well, I'm getting ready to yell at you!"_

_"You are already yelling..."_

_"Well! You're a jerk!"_

_"..."_

_"I'm so sorry, You're not a jerk, you're a super jerk!"_

_Watari got up and left the room._

_Bei spent the next five minutes trying get L to respond to her name calling. _

_After five minutes. _

_"What are we talking about?" Bei asked L._

_"Honestly? I have no idea..."_

_"I see, wait-" Bei recalled what L said to her. She gasped. "You jerk!" _

_"...Here we go again" L muttered to himself. _

_Bei rambled on and on again._

_Then 10 minutes later. "Hey L?"_

_"Yes, Bei?"_

_"What did you say to me 15 minutes ago?"_

_"I said that you're the best person on Earth"_

_"Liar!" She pointed at him. _

_"..Alright I said that I am not telling you"_

-Mello's room

"Mello wake the heck up!" Bei jumped on him.

"Ow! What the hell Bei?!" Mello said. "How did you get in here?"

"I'm Mad!" She started punching his pillow, right where his head used to be.

"So you're taking it out on my pillow?"

"I could be taking it out on your face!" Mello looked shocked, while Bei slammed herself unto the bed.

"Bei?"

Bei was fast asleep.

"Oh shit, girls aren't supposed to be in here after 10..." He looks at the clock. "So it's 5 oh well" Mello went back to sleep.

"Ms. Jing, and Mello?" Roger tapped them on their heads.

"Ow!" They both said at the same time.

"What have I told you about, having a girl in here after hours? Mello?" Roger asked Mello.

Mello looked at Bei then looked at Roger, then looked at Bei. "Wait, you're a girl Bei?!"

"Gasp! That explains so much!"

They both smiled and laughed.

Roger was not amused. "Detention, Ms. Jing and Mello"

He then left the room.

"Hey, Mello?" Bei whispered.

"Yeah Bei?" Mello whispered back.

"Three things, One how did he know I was here? Two Are we ever going to go to detention? And three Why are we whispering?" Bei whispered.

"One: I have no clue, 2: Hell no and 3: Because we can" Mello whispered back.

"So what time is it?" Bei asked.

"Um 7"

"Only two hours of sleep?!" Bei yelled.

"Yes..."

"Good Bye!" Bei left the room.

"Okay then, I'm gonna take a guess and say she hasn't gotten any sleep last night..."

-In Bei's room.

Bei walked in, and sat at her computer desk.

She then felt that there was something odd present in her room.

She looked around but could find nothing.

She then went on her computer with Roger's credit card in hand. "Alright, Roger prepare to lose some more money" She grinned then went online, and she tried to find something to do with cosplay.

An hour later.

"Man I'm tired..." She turned off the computer, then went to her bed.

She was about to sit on her bed when she saw a note.

"Well that isn't suspicious at all" She rolled her eyes, and picked up the note.

**Bei Jing,**

**I told Roger that you were in Mello's room, I did not tell him that you told Watari about the 4th assignment.**

**I decided to let you have your help, as long as you can solve it by the 6th kidnapping.**

**Well Shall I give you another hint? In a couple of days, come to the courtyard at 3:00 sharp, you may bring guests.**

**Oh 3:00 am or pm you decide and if you miss it, I shall kidnap the closest person to you, next.**

**-Yukaihan'nin**

Bei thought about this. "Wait, was that a threat?" She said out loud.

"Hmm" L grabbed it out of her hands.

"Wahh!" Bei said. "What the heck are you doing here?"

"The question is Bei, why are you so stupid at times?"

Bei glared, and pouted at the same time.

"Hey, there's a back again!" L said.

"Well what does it say you jerk"

"It says E"

"E? So now he's going to kidnap someone with the letter E?"

"No Bei."

"Well does it say anything else?"

"Yes, Chocolate"

"You can have your chocolate later! Tell me what it says!"

"It says Chocolate" L stated.

---------------------------------------------

Yay! I get to say it again!

Play the three deadly words.

Sir, you can't possibly mean?

I do,

TO BE CONTINUED

DUN DUN DUN!

-Chapter Preview- May be changed in actual chapter

"Hmmm Yukaihan'nin...that's kidnapper in Japanese..." L said.

"And?" Bei asked.

"The kidnapper is Japanese!"

"...No really?" Bei said in sarcasm.


	9. Yukaihan'nin

I own nothing, and I never will.

I would like to dedicate a moment of your time, to thank my number one reviewer of all time, Tenn-Chan. Tenn-Chan has just been so nice to my story and therefore I feel a thanks coming along, for a number of reasons, for one, actually liking my story and two for.. well I don't know but when I think of the reason I'll let ya know... Well whaddya doing reading the author's note?! Read the actual story! Oh don't forget to read the author's note at the bottom... Please? I beg of ya. Also Reviewing is also as lovely as reading. Now enjoy my crappy fanfic.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hmmm Yukaihan'nin...that's kidnapper in Japanese..." L said.

"And?" Bei asked.

"The kidnapper is Japanese!"

"...No really?" Bei said in sarcasm.

"That's a hint, we're in England" L walks out carrying the note with him.

Bei slaps herself on the forehead.

Mello walks up to her, and pats her on the shoulder.

She punches him in the face, he chokes on his chocolate as he falls down.

-Meanwhile, in Saru's room.

"Hey, wait a minute... she lied to me!" Saru stopped reorganizing her room for the fifth time that day, her definition of reorganizing is not throwing everything she owned out the window but was actually what reorganizing was, reorganizing. Saru picked up a bouncy ball, and started playing with it, she eventually played with it too much, and it started to bounce too high, and then it went out the window, she didn't remember the window being open, or of Roger ever being outside, the ball landed on poor unfortunate, and old Roger.

"Ms. Gaki, my office..."

_How does he does he do that?! _"Coming, Roge!"

_Roge? I'll ignore that comment for now... _Roger thought to himself. "I'll ignore that Ms. Gaki, just report to my office"

"Have you seen Bei?!" Saru yelled out the window.

_No I haven't... since this morning anyways..._Roger thought."Office" He left Saru's line of vision.

"You are great help Roge!" Saru stormed to her door, looked back at her room, then stormed angrily into her door, she collapsed to the ground. _I do need something hyper filling... _She got up. _But what could be so fulfilling? I'm sick of chocolate... and I can't impose on L for some more dokubobs... Bei would kill me if I stole some of her tictacs... She counts them... Matt's too video game-absorbed, and hmm I need something of my own...? _She glared at the door, as if daring the door to say that she was an idiot, which was indeed the case, she opened the door and angrily closed it behind her, causing the door to slam and knock the piles of unorganized stuff she failed to get organized. "I'll get that eventually..." She walked in the opposite direction of Roger's office, if she wasn't lost in thought over what type of hyper-inducing product she should buy with Roger's credit card she would have noticed Tensei walk by and enter Saru's room.

-Meanwhile, in Watari's office.

"What the hell?!" Mello yelled at Bei five minutes later.

"That was for patting me on my shoulder!" Bei glared at Mello, than left Mello alone, in the room.

Bei came back after another 5 to ten minutes, pushing Near into the room.

Mello and Near looked confused.

"Near, Mello you two should swap names..."

Near sighed, then got up. "You dragged me here for that, I thought it was relevant to the disappearance of Linda" He left.

"Me? Switch with him? The name Mello belongs to me and only me!" Mello yelled.

"Mello, Mello is not a name, it is a word, it means that you are calm and collected, you are not mellow"

Mello opened his mouth to say something but Bei beat him to it.

Bei frowned. "You guys have no sense of humor..." Bei pouted, and sat in the corner.

Mello stared at her, he was about to say something when she, again, beat him to it. "What the heck, how did you even get in here?"

Mello stared at her, then he looked around. "I...don't know"'

_-25 minutes earlier_

_"Chocolate?" Mello came into the room. "Did someone say chocolate?"_

_Bei quickly grabbed the paper, but seeing as L refused to let go of the paper Bei was half on L and half off._

_"What's going on here?" Mello asked._

_"You don't want to know" Bei did a jedi like hand motion._

_"I don't want to know."_

_"This is not what it looks like" She again did the jedi thing._

_"This is not what it looks like."_

_Bei smiled._

_"Now seriously What the hell is going on?" Mello said, as he bit into his chocolate bar._

_"What is going on, is that the kidnapper is leaving notes to Bei"_

_"What the fu-" _

_Bei looked at Mello._

_"Fug does this guy want with Bei?"_

_"I never said he wanted anything to do with Bei..." L said._

_"Oh..." _

_Bei smiled, and then it dawned on her. "Wait, chocolate? He is not the closest person to me!" She pointed rather sharply at Mello._

_Mello looked confused, L tried not to get annoyed with the future L replacements but alas they were just too annoying._

_"Well, clearly this kidnapper believes he is, did you do anything to prove this theory?" L said, thumb on his lips._

_Bei and Mello looked at each other, than both said. "Uuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhhh Define theory?"_

_L thought, that's it I am officially annoyed with these too..., "No, you two did do something"_

_Bei said, "We might've sl-"_

_"Shared some ice-cream, with two spoons!" Mello said, Bei glared._

_"That is not what she was going to say and you know it"_

_"I was going to say-"_

_Mello covered her mouth with his hand._

_"Graah!" Bei pulled away from him. "Ew! Don't ever put your hand on me! Who knows where that has been"_

_Mello smiled. _

_"We slept together!" Bei said._

_"Bei!!!!" Mello said._

_"Oh relax, we already got caught by Roger, what's the big deal?"_

_"This is L, we're talking to, I don't want him to know that..."_

_L was calmly, or was trying to do calmly, make a dokubob, he eventually succeeded in the matter, and than sat in momentary happiness, until he realized that the sweet delicate goodness was already on its way down his stomach, then he was sad, until he made a new one and started the whole process over again, he did this about ten times until the argument of Bei and Mello finished rather abruptly._

_Then L decided it was time to mention something that might prove useful to them, might. "Hmmm Yukaihan'nin...that's kidnapper in Japanese..."_

"Does that help?" Mello said after he relayed the last 25 minutes to Bei.

Bei sat with a very bored impression, glued to her face. "...I suppose..."

Mello sat down in annoyance.

"You bore me...." Bei got up and decided it was high time to get Matt to tell her how he knew about this mission in the first place, she left the room, and closed the door in Mello's face, Mello fell to the floor.

-Meanwhile in Near's room.

"L? What, if I may ask, are you doing here?" Near asked, as he built the leaning tower of Pisa out of sugar cubes.

"I think you know what I'm doing here..." L held up a small piece of paper. "I received this very curious piece of paper, sitting on top of some dokubob sticks...."

Near slightly smiled. "So, am I right?"

"You figured it out faster than I thought...still don't give it away..."

"Don't worry, I have no intention of telling Mello, if he wants to feel so smart, than let him figure it out on his own..."

"So? This piece of paper, pray tell what was it supposed to tell me?"

The paper read the exact words

I know who the kidnapper is, and where Linda is located.

On the back it said the following "name", Near.

-Meanwhile in Matt's room.

"What do ya want, Bei?" Matt asked of Bei while she was still outside the room.

"Dang! You are getting good!" Bei opened the door, and sat down on the chair next to Matt's bed.

"Where's Mel?" Matt asked, while his eyes were glued to the T.V. screen.

"Oh, on the floor, in Watari's room...." She took out her pack of tictacs.

"Saru?"

"Hmmm, her room" She ate some tictacs.

"Purpose?"

"To get you to tell me how you found out about the kidnapping situation."

"Later."

They sat in silence for the next ten minutes. In those ten minutes, Matt had beaten ten levels, and Bei had eaten ten packs of tictacs.

"Ya know, I didn't know I had ten packs with me..."

"Hm, I didn't realize this game had only 1,555 levels..."

Bei stared at him.

Matt was about to comment on that when Mello came bursting into the room.

-Meanwhile, wandering the halls with Saru.

_Hmm Bei seems to have disappeared... I checked her room, man is it clean in there, Mello's room, man is it dark in there, and I checked Watari's office, it felt like there were people in there recently, like five minutes ago... Where could they be? Clearly not Roger's office, well maybe they are, speaking of which wasn't I supposed to go there? _While she was deep in thought, she again missed Linda exiting the girl's bathroom, the one open to all, and enter Tensei's room.

-Meanwhile, in Near's room.

"It's exactly what it's supposed to tell you" Near said in reply.

"How did you figure this out?" L said, thumb on his lips.

"Simple, he dorms next door"

-Meanwhile, in Matt's room.

Mello had just burst into the room.

Bei ate a tictac. "What took you so long?" She ate another tictac.

"You! You freaking shut the damn door on me!"

"You were too slow in following me" She ate the rest of the pack, and started her twelfth pack.

Mello twitched.

"Mello, let me save you the trouble of starting this argument by saying this, you sir are not mellow"

Matt paused the game, Mello stared at Bei, and Bei stared at Mello.

The tension was rising, it continued to rise when a knock, suddenly disrupted the essential aura, and if all three of them looked back to this they would all be feeling like their lives hardwork was about to be changed, maybe not for the better but maybe for the worse, came from the general vicinity of the door.

Bei looked at Matt, then to Mello. "Who in their right mind knocks at Wammy's?"

Matt and Mello shrugged.

Another knock could be heard.

Bei, Matt, and Mello stared at each other, after five minutes of staring, and impatient knocking.

Bei sighed. "Jeez, I guess I will get the door" Bei got up and then opened the door. "You!"

"Greetings, my name is Tensei"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TO BE CONTINUED

Preview- End Of Countdown.

Saru eventually gave up and eventually found her way back to her room. She opened the, less than eager to open, door, walked into the room, which was also less than eager to have this particular person inside, it much rather liked that nice looking boy, it believed the boy left a note, it said something along the lines of "make sure you're at the cafeteria around 3 in the morning or at night." Strange isn't it? Why couldn't this nice looking boy live here instead of this weird looking girl...

Saru sat down at the computer, she was about to log on when she noticed her bouncy ball, which she specifically remembered it landing in the woods somewhere, and also a note, she was about to read said note when Bei, Mello, and Matt ran into the room.

"Drop what you're doing!" Bei screamed, dive bombing for the note, accidentally causing the bouncy ball, once again to fall out the window, but this time it did not hit a shiny smooth surface but instead something green, the ball's thoughts on the matter was that if it had hands it would most likely love to kill the girl who owned it. "Whoa it's a mess in here....no organization skills?"

Saru glared.

"Wait, where'd the note go?" Bei asked as she realized she didn't have it, neither did the desk, or the floor, but the window at that moment would have liked to said that the piece of paper asked it to tell them that it went for some fresh air.


	10. Eavesdropping

Please note, the flashbacks with Watari, I don't know if any of them happened in the manga/anime.

I don't really like this chapter...And I don't even know why...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Greetings My name is Tensei" He did a slight bow.

Bei glared, Mello spat out the piece of chocolate in his mouth, and Matt sighed.

The reason for Matt's sigh was that he was thinking why it had to happen when he was only on level 55.

Bei twitched, when Tensei came back up from his bow and planted a fake smile on his face.

Tensei had real smiles, but seeing as he didn't particularly like these bunch of loser nobodies who think they have what it takes to become the new L, **he** was going to be L.

"What the heck are **you **doing here?!" Bei screamed.

Tensei smiled. "I came to give you some aid on this particular-"

"Well we sure as hell don't want it!" Mello shouted.

"I see, I am disliked as well.... but anyways, some news I think I might have an idea of how to stop it..."

Bei stared at him, Mello looked like he wanted to kill him, and Matt continued playing his video game.

"Go on, you son of a b-i-t-c-h" Bei spelled out the last word, she also snapped her fingers for every letter.

"I think I deserved that, so I am going to take that insult, you sow"

Bei frowned. "What did you call me?"

"I called you a sow"

"Explanation" Bei looked at Mello.

"Don't look at me" Mello said.

Bei looked at Matt.

"A female pig" Matt said, now on level 57.

"I thought as much..." Bei said, she looked at Tensei. "We don't want your help" She pushed him out the door, but before she could shut the door, Tensei said something.

-In a hallway-

Saru eventually snapped out of her deep thought when she came across the answer to her solution. "Music! I will just think of a song, then act based on that!" Saru raised her fist in pure happiness.

Saru looked around. "Where am I?" She looked at a sign saying **We are sorry, but there is a no entrance fee, you need to pay Roger, or Quilish 10 cents for reading this sign.**"Who's Quilish?"

Saru turned around. "Hah, like I'm gonna pay 10 cents for readin' a sign..." Saru walked back the way she came from.

-In Matts room-

"What the heck did you say?" Bei asked in astonishment.

"I said, that Saru is going to become a part of this assignment, and if you wouldn't like to have her involved then hurry up and stop her from reading a certain note." Tensei said.

"Alright, but feel free to kick yourself out" She smiled. "Wait, how did you know there was a note in Saru's room?"

Tensei smiled. "Figure it out, yourself."

Bei glared at him. "Well..." Bei walked towards the door, keeping her eye on Tensei. "I'm" She took another step towards the door. "Just" She walked around Tensei. "Gonna" She took a step backwards out the door. "Go" She continued walking backwards. "Check" She motioned to Mello and Matt, to follow her, Mello walked out first, Matt had to sigh and put down his game then follow. "On Saru...Now...T. T. F. N...remember...to lock the door....behind you" She disappeared around the corner.

Tensei smiled, then placed a note on the door outside of Matt's room, he then shut and locked the door behind him.

-In Saru's room-

Saru eventually gave up and eventually found her way back to her room. She opened the, less than eager to open, door, walked into the room, which was also less than eager to have this particular person inside, it much rather liked that nice looking boy, it believed the boy left a note, it said something along the lines of "make sure you're at the cafeteria around 3 in the morning or at night." Strange isn't it? Why couldn't this nice looking boy live here instead of this weird looking girl...

Saru sat down at the computer, she was about to log on when she noticed her bouncy ball, which she specifically remembered it landing in the woods somewhere, and also a note, she was about to read said note when Bei, Mello, and Matt ran into the room.

"Drop what you're doing!" Bei screamed, dive bombing for the note, accidentally causing the bouncy ball, once again to fall out the window, but this time it did not hit a shiny smooth surface but instead something green, the ball's thoughts on the matter was that if it had hands it would most likely love to kill the girl who owned it. "Woah it's a mess in here....no organization skills?"

Saru glared.

"Wait, where'd the note go?" Bei asked as she realized she didn't have it, neither did the desk, or the floor, but the window at that moment would have liked to have said that the piece of paper asked it to tell them that it went for some fresh air.

It was approximately 8:00 at night, the second day from the yet to arrive incident at the cafeteria.

-In in Tensei's room, you can find Tensei sitting by the windowsill, and Linda drawing, her 45th drawing of the same flower that day.

Tensei saw the note land gracefully to the floor. "My my, Linda, looks like Ms. Jing doesn't want Saru to help..." He looked at Linda, who was drawing a flower.

"Yeah... Oh well, when do you think they will find out?" Linda asked.

"Hmm...I give them after number 6...."

"Huh, who's 6?"

"Or 7"

Linda rolled her eyes.

"Bei Jing"

"Is?"

"6"

"I see..."

"Do you?"

"Not really...so who's number 3?"

"Are the preparations ready?"

"...Um yeah..."

"Then I'll tell you, Near, he's too pretty for his own good" Tensei smiled evilly.

Linda looked confused. "Is that your only reason?"

"No, he figured it out, he figured out that I was the kidnapper..."

"How?"

"Simple, he's next door...The planting device is over there" He pointed to the plant.

"I didn't know you had a plant."

"I don't"

"Oh..."

"So he knows your plan?"

"No, I debugged my room, I planted that device..."

"Why?"

"It's called being careful, that and I can't trust these kids that think they will become the next L"

"Somebody's full of himself"

Tensei looked at her. "Why can't I? Look at me, I'm glowing" Tensei did the hair flip.

Linda rolled her eyes. "Yeah..right..."

Tensei glared. "You're just jealous"

"No, just trying to finish my drawing..."

-In Saru's room-

"Hey! What's this!" Bei was exploring the inner sanctum of the room that is Saru's.

"Don't touch that!" Saru grabbed that out of Bei's hand.

"You know, I could show you where your bouncy ball went..." Bei said, with a serious face.

"Really?"

"Yeah, Come here" Bei pointed with her thumb. "Ya see"

"No"

Bei grabbed the back of Saru's head and shoved it through the open window.

"Bei!" Mello shouted, grabbing Bei and Saru away from the window.

"Tell Saru the number one rule..." Bei said.

"Always let your group see, and explore your room" Matt said.

"Okay the second number one rule" Bei said.

"What's that?" Mello asked.

"Don't get on my nerves!" Bei said.

"But I always do that..."

"You're the exception to that rule, Mello" She made the hand signs and the lip movements of 'I Heart You' to Mello.

"You do?"

"Yes, you're like the brother I never wanted...and now that I know you, I think I made the right decision on not wanting any siblings..."

-In Near's Room.

L was spinning in his wheelie chair.

Near was also in the room, he was playing with "action figures", they looked strangely like girl's barbie dolls.

Near sighed. "L-sama, will you please stop spinning, it's distracting"

"How?" L continued spinning.

"The constant moving of the chair that probably should be in the dump, is causing it to squeak, and I am trying to solve how to catch the criminal in action."

L continued spinning. "Does it bother you now?" The squeaking got louder.

"Yes"

"Now?" The squeaking got even louder.

"Yes"

L stopped moving the chair, but the squeaking continued to get louder.

"L-sama, please stop that noise"

"I did..."

"What?" Near turned around. "Then where is that noise coming from?"

L shrugged. "Dunno, but I'm hungry" He made a dokubob, and shoved it in front of Near.

"No...thanks..." Near's eyes went cross-eyed as he eyed the dokubob that was in front of him.

"Very well, more for me..."

Near got up and went to the window, because the squeaking seemed to be coming from the window, Near opened the window, and in flew an arrow with a note attached to it.

The arrow flew landed right in front of L, L raised an eyebrow.

"Well, the kidnapper seems to be busy..." L said as he read the note, his style.

**Dear, L and Near.**

**Near, You've been a pleasurable next door neighbor, I'd watch out number 3.**

**L, if you want to stop me, come to the cafeteria at your choice of 3 in the morning or 3 in the afternoon.**

**Enjoy.**

**Yukaihan'nin**

"Is there a back?" Near asked, twirling his hair in a thoughtful expression.

"No..." L said dejectedly.

"Oh, wait number 3?" Just as Near asked that, another arrow came through the window, again landing in front of L.

L sighed. "What now?"

**I forgot, Near your invited to come watch the show...**

"That's kind of scary..." L said. "Where'd the notes come from?"

Near looked out the window. "I can't see past the grime on the window"

"Isn't the window open though?" L asked.

"Yes" Near said.

"Then how-" L stopped talking as they both heard the creak of the door, next to them, open then close.

L and Near looked at each other, then Near hurriedly put his ear to the wall.

_"I'm back" _

_"What's with the arrow?"_

_"What arrow?"_

_"The one in your hand"_

_"Oh... It was needed, but not anymore..."_

_"Right in my flower?"_

_"What flower?"_

_"This one"_

_"I don't own any plants...They're prettier than me..."_

"You do know eavesdropping is illegal..." L's voice interrupted Near's eavesdropping.

"Whatever is necasary..."

"If you say so..." L ate another dokubob. "I bet he can hear whatever we're saying as well"

"Probably...so what time are we going to go to his "show?"

"Hmmm 3 in the afternoon..."

"I was thinking 3 in the morning..."

"That could work, got nothing better to do anyways..."

"At three in the morning?"

"Don't sleep" L was eating another dokubob.

"That's not normal..."

"What is normal?"

"I...I'm going for a walk...to see where I can find the bow..." Near left the room.

"Heh...I confused him..." L smiled and then ate his fifth dokubob.

-In Roger's Office.

Roger was enjoying his new job. _I wonder how Quilish is... I suppose I should call him by now, just to see if he is doing alright..._

Roger dialed Quilish's number.

_"Hello, Roger" _

"Quilish, Where are you and L headed off too?"

_"Oh we are going to America, but we made a stop along the way to the next plane."_

"I see...When will you be in America?"

_"How's the children? Mello, Matt, Bei, and the rest aren't causing you trouble are they?"_

"...The usual..."

_"Really?" Watari sounded surprised. "And here they always told me that they were going to get you for all the times you caught them..."_

"Well, Quilish, I tend to give out punishments more than just letting them get away with it..."

_"What are you implying, Roger? That I don't take my orphanage seriously?"_

"Of course you do...sorry dear friend, I haven't been sleeping too well lately..."

_"Oh? Then you should be resting, oh remember as much as punishments go, they are still children" Watari hung up._

"Of course they are, Quilish" Roger put the phone down, and sighed. "Of course they are"

-In the hallway with the sign that says you have to pay it just for reading it...

Watari slipped the phone in his pocket, then opened the door. _And Roger wonders where half of the funds we make disappeared to, I used the fundings for this hallway specifically..._

Watari went into the room, and sat down in front of the computer screens. "Oh? Somebody already found this place?" Watari asked, as he pressed the playback button on the video camera screen.

_"Who's Quilish?....." After several seconds. "Hah, Like I'm gonna pay 10 cents for readin' a sign" Saru said as she turned around and went the way she came._

"Oh, that Saru is a pecular one..." Watari went to work on making the door only open for specific voices.

_"What the heck? Mr. Watari I did nothing wrong...it was all Mello's and Matt's fault..." Bei said while giving the puppy eyes._

_"Huh? Bei?! You aren't even in this group yet, and your already blaming me?!"_

_"And Matt"_

_"Huh?" Matt asked, not paying attention to anything besides his video game._

_"Mello and Matt haven't gone as far as to steal all the leftovers, that are for everyone, for Leftover Thursday, the day after you, Ms. Jing, came into my care"_

_"But, Mr. Watari!" _

Watari pressed the pause button. "Oh those kids...that was the only time I had to punish them..." He made sure their voices were recorded into the computer's database. "Who else?" He hit the play button again.

_"Near? We are going to go play a soccer game, wanna join?" Mello asked._

_"No thanks" Near replied. "I much rather enjoy the inside."_

_"Whatever" Mello walked away. "Enjoy the damn puzzle..."_

"Near's a solitary figure...And Mello swore back then?..." Watarihit the pause button again. "Near still hasn't changed much, even with the addition of Ms. Jing..." Watari hit the play button again.

_"Are you sure you should be eating so much sugar, L?" Watari asked a 5 year old L._

_L looked up from his sugar tower, "Yes, as long as I think I won't get fat, I won't" L went back to building his sugar tower, occasionally sticking a sugar cube into his mouth._

"L hasn't changed much either... in fact none of them have..." Watari hit the pause button, then hit the play button.

_"Ms. Linda? What are you drawing?" Watari asked._

_"That tree..." Linda pointed to the tree outside of her window. _

_"I see..."_

The pause button was hit again. "She hasn't changed much either...Now who else is there?...No I got Ms. Gaki's voice..." Watari spent the next hour pondering if he should add anyone else.

-In Saru's room.

"Alright...it's 9:20...What are we going to do now?" Bei asked.

"Well...My guess would to be to wait til 3 in the morning..." Matt said.

"What's at 3?" Saru asked.

"Well, based on the notes, it seems to me that the kidnapper likes attention, so wouldn't it make sense to wait til 3 in the afternoon?" Mello asked.

"What's at 3?" Saru asked.

"Wait, I thought we weren't going to go..." Bei said, sort of in the form of a question.

"Well we need to stop him from kidnapping people..." Matt said.

"When did we assume that the kidnapper is a dude?" Bei asked.

"What's at 3?" Saru asked.

"Wait, why are we discussing this in Saru's room?" Bei asked.

"I dunno..." Matt and Mello said.

"And where'd the note go?!" Bei asked.

Saru starting humming the theme song to Rugrats.

All three of them stare at her.

Saruremembered the door with the weird sign. "Oh yeah! I have something to show you!" Saru yelled, dragging Bei and Matt by the hands.

"I do not like being dragged!" Bei shouted.

Matt just went with the flow.

Mello followed behind them.

-Outside.

Near was looking for a bow, at night.

-In a random hallway.

"I know it was here somewhere!" Saru yelled, as she continued to get the gang lost.

-In Tensei's room.

The door opened, and Linda entered carrying a box. "I'm bac- What are you doing with my sketchbook?!" Linda asked, dropping the box to the floor.

Tensei looked at her, then to the fallen box, then to the ripped pages of what used to be Linda's sketchbook. "I was just thinking..."

Linda started to cry.

Tensei got up and grabbed the box. "It's 9:35, we are going to stay up until 3 in the morning..."

"W-why?" Linda asked, in between sobs.

"For the kidnapping"

"Oh.."

"I'm hungry, I'll bring you back something Linda" Tenseileft the room, but soon reentered with a sad look on his face.

"What is it?"

"Oh just that... the group in charge of solving this assignment just ran by the open door..." Tensei then left again, shutting the door behind him.

-In another random hallway.

"Okay, just admit you're lost?!" Bei yelled, pulling her hand free.

"I am not lost!" Saru yelled back, grabbing her hand back.

Bei looked down. "I am going back to my room!" Bei pulled her hand free again.

Saru tried grabbing it back, but she then realized where she was. "This way, this way!" Saru jumped up and down in pure excitement, she then turned down the hallway to her right.

Bei, looked at Mello, then to Matt, then to the floor, then she sighed, and followed Saru, with her head still looking at the floor.

-In the Cafeteria.

"Arigato" Tensei bowed. "And might I add you are looking lovely today, Ms....?" Tensei pushed his tray to the side.

"Oh Stop Tensei, you shouldn't be flattering me so..." The lunch lady gave him another tray.

"Arigato" Tensei bowed, then grabbed the two trays, and walked away. "Too Easy, must be my handsome features." Tensei smiled and did the hair flip, causing two girls at the table he was passing to sigh and squeal. Tensei left the cafeteria paying them no attention.

-In Tensei's room.

"It's me, open the door." Tensei said in a whisper.

"Kay" Linda said, as she opened the door.

Tensei walked in, giving Linda her tray. "You know what I don't get?"

"What?" Linda rolled her eyes.

"Two things, why the cafeteria is still open, and why you didn't just leave in the time of my absence..."

"I could do that?" Linda said, after receiving no response from Tensei she added. "I like it here..."

Tensei started eating, paying Linda no attention.

"So...We're doing this at 3 in the morning...?" Linda asked,

"That's the general vote...so yeah..." Tensei shrugged.

"Can you wake me up?" Linda asked.

"I wouldn't be able to do this without you"

"So is that a yes?"

"Eat your food, it's getting cold"

"Alright..."

"Yes"

"Yes what?"

"Have a nice nap"

Linda looked confused. "I don't understand you sometimes..."

-At the Right Hallway.

"Here it is" Saru whispered.

"A door.." Bei said.

"A sign.." Mello said.

"Is what you wanted to show us?" Matt asked.

"Yes!" Saru whispered excitedly.

Bei rolled her eyes, and walked up to the door. She read the sign. "What? 10 cents to read the sign? That's dumb..." The door opened at her voice.

Bei looked shocked, but she walked in anyways, the door shut behind her.

"Bei?" Mello walked up to the door. "10 cents? What the hell?" The door opened, and he walked in, the door closed behind him.

Matt walked up to the door. "...Uh" The door opened to his voice, he walked in, it shut behind him.

Saru walked up to it. "What the fuck?! It didn't open for me earlier!" The door opened, rather reluctantly to let her in, it shut behind her.

"Welcome, I'm surprised you found this place..." Watari's voice could be heard.

"Mr. Watari! Whassup Dude?!" Bei yelled, running up to the voice and hugging it.

"Hi Ms. Jing...Mello, Matt, and Ms. Gaki"

Bei beamed, Saru and the rest walked up.

"Now we must wait for L and Near to show up" Watari said. "Please take a seat"

"Where is L?" Mello asked.  
"Something about eavesdropping..." Watari said.

"Isn't that illegal?" Matt asked.

"I believe so, but he'll be here momentarily"

They all took seats.

"So Matt...You have yet to tell us how you knew about this" Bei said, arms crossed.

Matt continued to play the video game.

Mello took the game out of his hands. "Stop playing and start talking" Mello said.

"Fine...I'll tell you" Matt smiled. "Eavesdropping"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I decided I'm not going to do a preview for this one, so just be on the look out for the next chapter! :D

Oh and don't worry, I plan on going into more detail with Matt's explanation in the next one!

The review button loves you, and I shall reward you for reviewing with a cookie!


	11. The Die is Cast

Wow, it's been awhile since I even bothered looking at this story... I completely forgot it existed until I looked at all the stuff I had on wordpad... wow, Well here ya go.. it's slightly shorter than the previous chapter.. but whatever at least I updated! Anyhoo, I'll try to work on the next chapter sooner! So please tell me what you think and review!

-----------------------------------------------------

L sat in his special thinking position. "..." He put his thumb in his mouth. "...?" He put his ear to the wall.

_"Linda? Are you awake?"_

_"...No"_

_"....Well since you answered me...you are..."_

_Silence._

Near looked up at L.

L looked down at Near.

"What do you think, Near-kun?" L asked in a whisper.

"Take a look..." Near showed L his figures.

They were lined up in a way that took serious thought and concentration.

There was also an exact replica of the cafeteria.

"Interesting...very interesting..." L was looking at the doll that was representing him. "So this is supposed to be me?"

The doll had the same bed-ridden black hair, the same crookedness of L's back, and the thumb...the thumb was positioned to be in front of L's mouth.

"Yes, why is something wrong with it?" Near looked at the doll.

"No...I was just thinking you have a natural talent for this sort of thing..." L was now looking at another, smaller room that was attached to the west wing, just right of the cafeteria.

Near was looking at it too.

"Near-kun..?"

"Yes, L-sama?"

"...This was just finished 2 hours ago..."

"Yes..."

"How..?"

"..."

"Did you see it before it was completed?"

"No..not really...remember me search for the bow attack?"

"The one you did at night?"

"...Yes...the one I did at night.." Near said that with the slightest hint of irritation.

"Yes, I remember it..." L blinked.

Near sighed, and set up the dolls of Saru, Mello, Matt, Bei, and Watari in the the tiny room.

_"Ow..." Near said as he ran into a bush for the 5th time. "Hmm, Linda I suspect mentioned that Tensei only had the bow...so there might be some more arrows laying arou-" _

_There was a crack._

_"Around..."_

_Near bent down and picked up the two broken bits of arrow._

_"I see, it was a five set bow and arrow set..."_

_Near pocketed the arrow. "Now there was 2"_

_Near continued to walk. _

_But later turned right around, it was too dark to look for the other two._

_Near approached the building of the orphanage._

_"It seems like a good time to take a walk..."_

"..." L looked at Near.

"Yes, L-sama?"

"You talk to yourself?"

Near sighed. "No, not usually..."

"I understand... so you came across the room on your way back..?"

"Yes..."

"I understand completely. So now..where are the other two arrows?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Bei was spinning in her chair.

Mello was munching on some chocolate.

Matt was...surprisingly not playing his game, for the group had confiscated it.

Watari was staring at the fuming Matt, who was now showing signs of smoke.

Saru was quietly humming a song. "Tis all your fault, you are to blame, now hang your kingly head in shame!" She finished the song, with nobody paying any attention to her.

"You people are the reason why I smoke..." Matt said.

"You smoke?" Watari asked.

Matt looked at him.

"Right...I knew that..."

Matt smiled and nodded.

Mello finished his chocolate.

"So..what time is it?!" Bei shouted.

"2 in the morning" Watari replied, slowly losing his patience, for he had repeated that same line for the past 58 seconds.

"What-"

"Say it again...and I will..." Mello covered her mouth.

Bei licked his hand.

"Gross!" Mello rubbed his hand on his clothes.

"You're lucky I didn't bite you"

Mello glared.

"Now now children...calm down, in one hour we'll have a villian and then we won't have to worry about this anymore..." Watari stepped in front of Mello and Bei.

"Oh speaking of villians!" Bei jumped down from her seat and stood directly in front of Matt. "You'll get your game back, when you tell us what we want to know." Bei said in a sing-songy voice.

Matt glared at her. "Fine...you remember 3 nights ago right?"

"Of course!" Bei said.

"Anyways... You and Mello went to the cafeteria for a midnight snack..."

"Oh yeah, you were with us about halfway...until we passed Roger's office..."

"Will you let me talk?"

"...Yeah...Gosh your scary when you're angry..." Bei hid behind Mello.

Matt rolled his eyes.

_"Mello? I'm hungry..." Bei said, hanging upside down, in Matt's room._

_"So? Go get something to eat..."_

_"But it's late..." Bei was doing her upside down puppy eyes, which worked even better than the right side up puppy eyes._

_"Fine, I'll come with you...Matt come on" _

_"Yay!" Bei jumped up._

_They all, quietly left the room. _

_They decided to play a game of sneak, hide, look, and sneak again on their way to the cafeteria, which not surprisingly was open._

_Bei and Mello were down the hall, when Matt stopped and put his ear to the door._

_"So If I have that right, I get to kidnap someone?"_

_"Yes"_

_"Do I get to choose?"_

_"Anyone you wish"_

_"Only one person?"_

_"If they solve the case fast enough"_

_"I see, So why am I doing this?"_

_"This is the third assignment, there are two parts, your part is to see how long you can go without getting caught, and their part is to see how fast they can capture you"_

_"They being?"_

_"The rest of the students"_

_"What's the window for kidnapping others?"_

_"Seventy two hours"_

_"When's it start?"_

_"Right now"_

_The door started to open._

_Matt ran after Bei and Mello._

_The boy, Tensei smiled, and and looked back at Roger who said his name, again._

"You didn't bother mentioning this to us earlier?" Mello asked.

"Good boy!" Bei said, giving Matt his game boy.

Matt smiled. "Hey, you guys left me.."

"Can you identify the voice?" Saru asked.

They looked at her.

Matt blinked. "Probably could've...but it's been 3 days, I lost the voice pattern..." Matt turned on his game.

The door opened.

"So two arrows are missing?" Near asked as he walked in.

"L, Near welcome" Watari said.

Saru smiled widely. "L!!!!" Saru hugged him.

L twitched. "Why is there a little girl on me?"

They all shrugged and shook their heads.

"So we have to look for arrows now?" Bei asked.

"...Well anyways...We have to go form our positions in the cafeteria." L said.

He led the way out of the room.

"Near-kun?" L asked.

"Yes, L-sama?" Near sighed.

"Did you destroy the plans?"

"Yes...all dolls and legos are destroyed..."

They continued to walk towards the cafeteria, with 30 minutes left to spare.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tensei lightly tapped Linda on the shoulder.

"Fish hats!" Linda looked around.

Tensei stared at her with a look that said What the fuck?.

"...I was having a dream..." Linda rubbed her eyes and stretched.

"...It's time..." Tensei handed her her outfit.

Linda looked at the outfit than at Tensei.

"..Oh..right forgot you're a girl..." Tensei left the room. "I'm going to wait outside..."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bei and Saru entered the cafeteria first.

"Why did we have to pick straws?" Saru asked in a whisper.

"Because, baka, noone wants to be in here at night...there's no cafeteria ladies after 10..." Bei whispered back.

"But then why are the lights still on...?"

"Because, people get hungry around midnight, so it's only natural for it to be open 24/7" Bei walked ahead. "Well! Nobody is here yet!" Bei shouted.

Silence...

"For all the bakas who don't know, that was the signal!" Bei shouted.

"...Ow!" A loud, dull thud could be heard, echoing. "Oh! The signal!" Mello came throught the door.

He was quickly joined by Matt, L, and Near.

Watari was supervising, from the safety of the hidden room...well it's only hidden from Roger...

Bei rolled her eyes, and Saru giggled.

Matt sat down at a table, where about 2 hours ago sat two lovestruck girls giggling and talking excitedly over a handsome but quite full of himself, young boy, or if you prefer to call him by his name, Tensei.

"Matt! It's 2:59, no time to sit!" Bei shouted.

"Well, I wouldn't have to sit, if Mello didn't bang his head into my chin!" Matt yelled back.

"How does that make you wanna sit?!" Bei shouted.

"I dunno!"

Mello watched in silent horror as his favorite past time with Bei was being shared with his best friend.

That past time was, to fight constantly with Bei.

"...Please stop fighting, the next kidnapping is going to happen in 30 seconds, we have to get to our spot." L said as quietly as possible.

They looked at L, then they went to to their hiding places.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What are you waiting for?" Linda asked.

She was standing outside the northern entrance to the cafeteria.

"..I like to be fashionably late..." Tensei said over their walkie talkies.

"It's 2:59...hurray up, I wanna go back to bed.." Linda said.

"On it.." Tensei entered the cafeteria through the west entrance, the same place where L and friends were just seconds ago...

Tensei walked up to the fridge and grabbed a soda.

As he bent down to "grab" something, he noticed something out of the corner of his eye.

_Hmm, the slightest movement... _Tensei thought.

Tensei glanced to the left.

_Two, Bei Jing and Saru Gaki..._

Tensei glanced to the right.

_Two, Matt and Mello..._

Tensei looked up at the fridge.

_That only leaves...L and number 3..._

Tensei sighed and looked up at the ceiling.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Oh the signal! _Linda thought.

Linda ran into the cafeteria, and grabbed Tensei's hand.

She whipped his hand behind his back.

"Ready to go?" She whispered in his ear.

He smiled. "Aren't I always?" He whispered back.

She was about to turn and run but she saw movement.

"Oh, they plan to jump us..." Tensei whispered, smiling. "Ready for the next phase?"

"Yep" Linda whispered.

Both Tensei and Linda dropped to the floor as a very confused Bei flew over them.

She hit the wall and slid down to the cold floor.

"Mello" Linda and Tensei whispered together.

"Just keep going..." Tensei whispered. "He's asleep"

Linda and Tensei run out of the room, through the south exit.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Five seconds before their exit out the southern door._

Mello is barely feet away from the 'staged' kidnapping.

But...He is half-asleep.

Linda and Tensei walk towards him.

Mello's eyes open slightly.

"Woah...Hey...You..." He starts rocking back and forth. "Stop..." He falls asleep.

Linda and Tensei look at each other.

Tensei nods.

Linda and Tensei keep running towards the exit.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bei looked at Mello with growing annoyance showing on her face.

Bei runs up to him and slaps him on top of the head.

Mello falls to the ground, but remains fast asleep.

Bei falls on top of his stomach, straddling him.

She takes a chocolate bar out of her pocket and stuffs it in his mouth, but he still doesn't wake up.

"Saru!" Bei yelled.

"Hai?" Saru asked.

Bei smirked. "Get the fat-free choc-"

Mello's eyes shoot open.

"Hehe, look at your positions..." Saru giggled, she was also pointing at them.

"What the fug?! Why are you trying to give me fat-free chocolate?!"

"Why did you fall asleep on the job?!"

"It was 3 in the goddamn morning! What was I supposed to do?!"

"Hmm I don't know, Stay up?!"

"Hell no! What I do is up to me!"

"No it isn't, that always gets you in trouble!"

"No it doesn't!"

"Uh-uh!"

"Nuh-uh!"

Discouraged, Saru leaves.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You know what I don't get?" Near asked.

"What is that, Near-kun?" L asked.

"I thought Tensei was the kidnapper..."

"Hmm very wise...but I think the both of us know who was behind the mask, and who was operating in the shadows.." L said.

"What?" Near asked.

"Nevermind, let's get to bed.."

L dragged the steaming Mello and the smiling evilly Bei to their rooms.

Near just calmly walked to his room. _Two arrows... I'll find them tommorrow..._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You did a good job, atleast _two_ of them figured out the staged kidnapping" Tensei said, quite proudly.

Linda looked confused. "I thought the plan was to make sure none of them could figure it out?"

"Well..if that happened, then the entire orphanage would be kidnapped...and I would be found out...but that could take years, it's faster this way." Tensei said, finishing his soda.

Linda sighed. "Whatever floats your boat, I'm going to bed now..." Linda laid down and took of the ski mask,

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Matt who also followed L, calmly, out of the cafeteria, found himself staring straight at a note.

Matt blinked.

"Well, it's obvious that the kidnapper planned on escaping..." Matt sighed.

He took the note down and walked inside.

_For the next five seconds all we hear is silence._

"What the hell?!" Matt ran out of the room and ran to the secret room.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TO BE CONTINUED.

Yeah I went there... and Oooh Cliffhangers! Gotta love cliffhangers! :D

Preview. -The third kidnapping.

"Matt? What brings you here?" Watari asked. "It's 3 in the morning, you should really be asleep..."

"This" He holds up the note. "Brings me here..."

"Hmm?" Watari takes the note. "Strange this date was from yesterday...so the kidnapper planned on getting away...interesting.."


	12. Filler? Or is it?

Yes, I did give a preview, but that will be for the next chapter, this is filler. Now the new girl might be in later chapters, I'm not sure... anyways, this girl is from my best reviewer.

And sorry this is so late, please kindly blame my editor.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, in filler world, because the writer couldn't write the actual chapter,...elsewhere in the girl's hallway.

_Hmm, I haven't seen Near-sama in the Library for a few days now... I'm worried... He's not the type to skip out of studying... _

A girl with light brown hair thought, as she sat at her desk, writing a mini-story of her 6 month stay so far at Wammy's.

_She hadn't been at Wammy's for 2 days, when she tripped over a toy in the hallway._

_"Woah!" She quickly sat down and nursed her ankle, which she felt got sprained._

_"You should go to the infirmary." Said a voice._

_"Yes I should... Wait who said that?" The girl looked around and spotted something white kneeling in a position similar to L's._

_"I said that you should go to the infirmary." The boy replied._

_"Yes, I know that, but who are you?"_

_"Common courtesy is to introduce yourself before you ask for someone's name."_

_The young girl glared. "I __**know**__ that too. I'm Erin, now will you tell me your name?" Erin asked._

_The white haired boy looked up at her. "I'm Near." He went back to playing with his toys, or at least that's what it looked like to Erin._

_Erin crawled over to where Near was sitting. "Can I join?"_

_"You should go outside, it's a nice day out." Near pointed out, a clear sign he wanted to be alone._

_Erin frowned, and looked out the open door, where she could make out a game of soccer taking place, and the faint noise of a child crying. "I don't like the outdoors..."_

_"..." Near was focused on his puzzle._

_Erin stared out the door, and saw a blond haired boy deliberately kick the ball at a younger boy's head._

_The younger boy started to cry, and the blonde haired boy started to laugh._

_"Mello! That wasn't nice!" Shouted a girl with shorter hair than the "Mello" kid's hair._

_"Oh come on Bei! It's a soccer game!"_

_"Yeah but the boy you kicked the ball to wasn't playing soccer!"_

_"Yes he was!"_

_"No! He was playing jacks!"_

_"So?!"_

_Bei punched him in the arm._

_"Ow! What the hell was that for, Bei?!"_

_"For being you!"_

_"Matt! She hurt me!"_

_"You deserved it." Came the reply from the shadows._

_Matt was sitting under the tree, playing on a game boy not actually aware of his surroundings at all._

_"Who asked you?!" Mello shouted._

_"I wouldn't pay them much attention... lest you get sucked into their games." Near said, interrupting Erin's thoughts._

_Erin turned her attention to Near._

_"You started a blank puzzle set?" Erin asked._

_"Yes." Was the reply._

"Haha, and I got used to those days of him giving me one word replies..." Erin smiled.

She sighed, and looked around the room.

She spotted the only toy Near ever gave her.

She smiled again and picked it up. "Hehe"

_"Watcha' doin Near-sama?" Erin asked as she came to her second week at Wammy's._

_"... I'm building the Eiffel Tower."_

_"... Out of legos..."_

_"Yes... out of legos..."_

_Erin sat down and just watched Near build._

_"Near-sama, don't you ever have friends to play with?"_

_"Why would I need something like that?"_

_"Well I dunno-" She was interrupted by the door slamming open._

_"Near! I need you for a sec!" Bei shouted, as she grabbed Near by the wrist and proceeded to drag him away._

_"Hey! What do you think you're doing to Near-sama?!" Erin got up and ran to Bei._

_Bei just stared at her. "Did you just say Near-sama?"_

_"Yes! Is that a problem?!"_

_Bei started laughing. "No no problem... Hahahahaha!"_

_Near just stared longingly at his unfinished eiffel tower, realizing that he never would finish it..._

_"Hey it is not funny!" Erin shouted, realizing that Near-sama was right in staying out of Bei, Matt, and Mello's "games."_

_"Yeah, it kinda is!" Bei sighed. "Because you like Near!"_

_Erin blushed, and looked at Near who paid her no attention. "N-no I don't! What gives you that impression?!"_

_Bei let Near go. "Um... You've been here for two weeks... and you've only associated with Near... You basically smile only when you're with him and you're blushing." Bei stated._

_Erin turned beat red, which against her slightly pale skin didn't look right..._

_Near grabbed at the chance of freedom and left the room._

_"... Anyways, since my chance at seeing who was smarter with the whole gang is gone, I'm stuck with you." Bei said, she sat down on Near's bed, only to be pushed off of it._

_"Ow! What the heck was that for?!" Bei shouted as she got back up._

_"For sitting on Near-sama's sacred bed!" Erin shouted._

_"Why, because you want to be the first woman on his bed?" Bei smirked._

_Erin glared._

_Bei grinned, and quickly got up and jumped on the bed._

_Erin gasped. "You...You..Bitch!"_

_Bei grinned even more as she sprawled herself out on the bed. "Just for the record, before you came here... we, meaning the gang, used to gather here once every week... sitting on this very bed..."_

_Erin punched Bei in the face, giving her a black eye._

_Bei glared, and got off the bed, she smiled slightly as she deliberately knocked over Near's Eiffel tower, and carefully picking up the very top of the Eiffel tower lego set and breaking it._

_Erin twitched. "How dare you?! That was Near-sama's!"_

_"And how dare you! Punching me! Just so you're aware I was going to invite you to join the gang, but you can forget that now!" Bei walked towards the door, but before she stepped out of the room she dumped the broken pieces in Erin's bag._

_"Why would you invite me anyways?"_

_"..So you could spend more time with Near-__**sama**__" Bei smirked and left the room._

_Erin gaped. _**I think I just got into their "games." **_Erin thought._

_Near came back into the room and looked at Erin, to the fallen Eiffel tower, to the bed who's sheets were rumpled, to Erin's bag which still contained the broken pieces of the top of the Eiffel tower, and then back to Erin. "Dare I ask what happened?"_

_Erin gave a nervous smile. "... I wouldn't."_

_"..." Near sighed. "well I can't build this now.. what don't you take it, Erin?"_

_Erin smiled. "Really?!"_

_"... Yes"_

_"Oh thank you Near-sama!" _

"Hehe, I even kept the box!" Erin sat back down at the desk and started writing again.

2 hours into the night and she heard footsteps. _Ooh they are out after curfew! I'm gonna bust them!_

She got up and opened the door to see L open the door to Bei Jing's room.

He was holding onto a steaming Bei and a very dead like Mello...

"Aren't you supposed to be.. you know... not here?" Erin asked as L came out of Bei's room.

"Aren't you supposed to be asleep?" L retorted.

Erin glared. "I don't need to sleep..."

"... Yes you do.."

"You're right"

"Good night."

"Night?"

L started to walk away.

"Oh! L?"

L sighed. "Yes?"

"Have you seen Near-sama?"

"...Yes"

"Is he alright?"

"Yes"

"Can I see him?"

"No"

"Why?"

"He went to bed."

"Fine then I'll see him tomorrow, can you answer another question?"

"Yes"

"Where's Linda?"

"... Why?"

"Because I need to return some paint supplies I borrowed."

"... I don't know..."

"Why not?"

"... Why do you ask so many questions?"

"Because she wants to feel included with our gang." Bei said, as she leaned against the frame of her room.

Erin glared. "Yes, I suppose that's it exactly it, I want to know why everything seems so strange lately"

"I don't know what you're talking about, Erin"

"I think you do, I haven't seen Linda in any of the art rooms, and we all know she spends 23 hours in the art room, and why Near-sama isn't following any of his normal activities."

"Erin, again, since you're not in the gang, I don't need to tell you"

L was quietly studying them, in his normal L-like position.

"Well, I suppose I should apologize for punching you."

"I don't want it"

"Why not?"

"Because, even though I realize I deserve it, the pain I suffered later was much worse."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Mello was so concerned he kept pressing an ice pack on my eye..."

"So you're not after Near-sama?"

"Oh heck no! And what do you mean by that?!"

L just noticed that Mello was curled up in a ball over by the window.

"You do like Mello, right?"

Bei gave a disgusted kind of look. "... God you're just mad because I guessed, correctly, that you liked Near."

"... No.. I'm just saying you spend alot of time with Mello."

"And Matt, And L, And Watari, And Near, And Linda."

"I see... You hussy"

Bei glared. "If you really wanted to be in the gang, you wouldn't be insulting me." Bei slammed the door behind her.

L sat there, staring at Erin.

Erin forgot that L was there. "Fine! You shameless hussy, I was going to take you up on the offer but no! Forget about it now!"

"Erin... she never offered you anything." L said, startling Erin out of her proud atmosphere.

"L! You're still here?!"

"...Yes... and I'd appreciate you not yelling... seeing as it is 3 in the morning..." L stated.

"But... Bei was yelling too..." Erin said.

"That is true but people around here are used to her screams..."

"Really? She screams that much?"

"No, but when she does people know its her and stay out of her way..." L looked at Mello. "Mello made the mistake of being near her when she was screaming... poor boy was deaf for a week..."

Erin looked shocked. She was also speechless. And also dumbstruck. And bamboozled. She also felt flabbergasted, startled, surprised, aroused, hungry, and peckish. She also felt like going to the bathroom, right there in the hallway, on L's face, but that's a story for another time... AKA never... And she felt like punching people named Bei Jing in the face. And ramen. She felt ramen, make of that what you will.

L took her silence as a chance to leave. "Well, time to get Mello to sleep." L grabbed Mello and continued dragging him down the hall.

Erin stared at Bei's door, then knocked.

Bei opened the door, and revealing her neat left side of the room and her messy right side of the room. Her closet was also half messy and half clean. "What?"

Erin looked even more shocked. "Why?" She pointed to the room.

Bei looked in the direction of Erin's raised finger. "Oh, that's just my style for the week." Bei looked as if it was only natural to have this style room. "Next week I'm thinkin' of going emo."

"Why emo?"

Bei shrugged. "Dunno... just feel like it..."

"Where's your bed?"

"I have a bed?" Bei looked in her room. "Oh yeah... I think I still have to get my mattresses from the top of the forest..."

"Why is it there?"

"God you are still so new..." Bei rolled her eyes. "When I renovate I throw my stuff out the window... Normally I don't throw so far but I guess I was mad... and It was also the only time I threw stuff at a closed window..." Bei stared at the cracked window. "Yeah.. Roger says he's not getting me I new one... so I stole his credit card and bought one..." Bei laughed. "He still has no idea I'm the one wasting his money.."

"Wait... you stole-" Erin smiled. "I am so telling on you!" Erin said with a grin.

"Hmm... You look like you need notebook... I can get it signed by Near-**sama **if you want to make it more special..." Bei said with a grin.

"Is that a bribe?"

"Yeah..."

"Throw in a picture of him, shirtless if you can, and I won't tell."

"Fine, that'll cost you extra though."

Erin glared. "How much extra?"

Bei smirked. "Step into my office."

Erin made to go into Bei's room. Bei held out an arm.

"Where are you going?" Bei asked.

"Isn't your office your room?" Erin asked confused.

"You silly little trumpet, that ain't my office... I have an actual office." Bei closed the door and then walked towards the window.

"Where are you-"

"Sssh" Bei hissed. She used her elbow to press against the wall opposite the wall with the window. It revealed a room, a huge room.

"What is that?"

"My office. I had it installed when Roger was gone for the month, and using his credit card." Bei motioned Erin inside. "Now, you're only the 400th customer I had in this office, so of course the rules, guidelines and registrations are different."

"Why are they different?"

"Because I hate you." Bei shrugged like it was no big deal.

"Oh.. Right." Erin sat down, opposite the desk.

Bei closed the wall/door, and sat on the other side of the desk, facing Erin. "Now," Bei took out a legal, binding, contract. "I need you to sign this." Bei placed it on the desk.

"Alright.." Erin said, nervously.

"Sign here, initial here, curly-Q here, ramen? scribble here, write the letter z in the Arabic alphabet on the third Wednesday of the fourth month of the two thousandth year of our lord here, alphabetize pages 3 through 18 here, and dash here"

"Wait, Curly-Q?" Erin asked, the pen stopped writing.

Bei rolled her eyes. "Cursive."

"Oh-kay?"

"Continuing, Initial, sign, flabbergast, initial, **cursive, **and moving on." Bei took the contract out of Erin's reach. "Now did you read, that you can't mention this location to anyone?"

"Yes...?"

"Especially, Roger and **Saru..."**Bei's eye twitched, and glared.

"You don't like Saru?"

"Even more than you."

"Oh-kay?"

"So, I've been meaning to ask you."

"Ask me what?"

"Are you Spanish?"

"Yes... are you Chinese?"

Bei laughed. "Gawd no, I just like the name Bei. Jing. I'm half Irish, half English."

"Right, what's your real name?"

"That's classified."

"Right. So my picture?"

Bei smirked. "Oh yes, I need a down payment."

"Of how much?"

"50 bucks."

"Why 50?"

"That's what it took to get this picture."

"Oh."

Bei ruffled through some drawers, and pulled out a notebook, signed by Near, and a half naked picture of Near. Or to be accurate, Near coming out of the shower.

Erin gave Bei 50 bucks. Bei gave Erin the stuff. "How did you get this?" Erin asked, amazed.

"It's what it takes to be in the gang." Bei said.

"What did Near-sama do?"

Bei's eyes widened. "He threw me out the window..."

Erin laughed.

"So I set fire to his favorite robot."

Erin frowned and glared.

"So, I have to go search for a place to sleep tonight, so goodnight."

Bei pushed Erin, in the chair, out of the office.

Bei grabbed the chair and pushed Erin out of it, she then proceeded to push the chair back to it's original place.

Bei came out of the office a few minutes later, and closed the wall/door, and locked it.

"So... um am I in the gang?" Erin asked hopefully.

Bei looked shocked that she would even ask that. "Heck no, just because I sold stuff to you, doesn't mean you're in."

"Oh..." Erin walked back to her room.

"But we'll see about your interview."

"Interview?" Erin turned around to stare at Bei, but Bei wasn't there.

_Hmmm, Looks like I'm going to prepare for an interview._

Erin opened the door to her room, she made the mistake of leaving her room unlocked.

There was a note laying on the floor.

Erin looked at it.

**Erin, **

**Hmm, what a pretty name... not as pretty as mine though... or myself to be honest.**

**I see that you're in communication with a Ms. Jing.**

**Pass this along to her.**

_**I picked my next victim, and here's a hint to who it is,**_

_**Think white.**_

**Maybe you can figure it out, "Erin".**

**You might be "in" that way.**

**If you could see "my" face right now, you'd see a "smiling" beauty.**

**Yukaihan'nin**

Erin, who had stopped reading after "think white," started thinking out loud. "Think white? What?" Erin looked confused.

"I'll sleep on it..." Erin frowned slightly, as she closed the door and locked it.

As she got her pajamas out, she put the note on her nightstand, if she flipped it over she would have found this on the back.

**N **_n_.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yes, I am ending it like that. Deal with it.

Erin is obsessed with Near and so is my best reviewer. You are awesome Lizz-chan!

Here's the preview.

"Matt? What brings you here?" Watari asked. "It's 3 in the morning, you should really be asleep..."

"This" He holds up the note. "Brings me here..."

"Hmm?" Watari takes the note. "Strange this date was from yesterday...so the kidnapper planned on getting away...interesting.."

-And no, the next chapter will not be underlined.-... because that really had to be said


	13. The Third Kidnapping

So this brings us to the exciting conclusion of who the kidnapper is... I wish. I really wanna get to the sequel... oops darn this keyboard, it's typing on it's own again. ;P Enjoy, because I already have the next chapter typed, spell checked, and raring to go. Oh, and review please, I love respective comments. :)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Matt? What brings you here?" Watari asked. "It's 3 in the morning, you should really be asleep..."

"This" He holds up the note. "Brings me here..."

"Hmm?" Watari takes the note. "Strange this date was from yesterday...so the kidnapper planned on getting away...interesting.."

Matt blinked.

**Matt, the video game addict...**

**I bring you this note because one I wanted to and two because I can.**

**Anyways, I pray you can tell me who I'm planning on kidnapping next, because surely I can't be bothered to do it myself...**

**Well, yes I can,**

**I'll give you a hint, the kid I'm planning on kidnapping has.**

**White,**

**Le dolls**

**complex**

**hair.**

**Enjoy figuring out the puzzle.**

**Yukaihan'nin**

"...Is there a back?" Watari asked.

"Yep.."

"Only the letter N, and this sentence... this letter has two meanings, one to help you figure out the kidnapper, and two to help figure out the next victim...number 3..." Watari said.

"Hmm, who do we know who fits the catergories of white, le'dolls, complex, and hair?" Matt asked.

The door opened.

"So anyways I was thinking that the kidnapper will be kidnapping one of us next." L said to Bei.

"Well... Wait, I thought I went to bed?" Bei looked around. "Where am I?"

L sighed.

Matt was looking Bei up and down. _Hmm... White shirt, she's a girl, she has to have dolls... she is definitely complex, and she has hair... yep definitely fits the category of girl... and the next victim!_

Matt ran up to Bei and picked her up. "Watari, do you have a spare room?!"

Watari looked at Matt quizzically.

"Matt! Put me down!" Bei yelled.

"No way in hell!" Matt yelled back.

"I'll bite you..." Bei glared at him.

"No you won't." Matt laughed.

Bei smiled and bit his shoulder.

"Ow!"

Bei stuck out her tongue.

Matt reluctantly put her down.

Bei hissed at Matt then ran and hid behind the, if not conveniently located, tictac machine.

Five seconds later she poked her head out from behind the tictac machine.

"Matt... I need you to help me break into the tictac machine." Bei blinked and nodded. "And to explain to me why you grabbed me."

"Well, I'm not helping you break into the tictac machine but I believe you to be the next victim." Matt stated.

There was a loud crash.

Bei peeked out from behind the machine.

She smiled and laughed nervously. "Hehe...Never mind..."

She came out from behind the machine and was carrying 15 packs of tictacs. "You do know these aren't going to last the hour, right?"

Watari read the note out loud.

Bei blinked and then laughed.

"What's so funny?!" Matt asked.

"I don't own any dolls, and I "borrowed" this shirt from Near." Bei stopped smiling. "Near's next."

"What?" L, Matt, and Watari said.

"You heard me." Bei said.

"Ah yes... that does fit him...and perfect, the kidnapper was getting suspicious..." L stated, mainly to himself.

Bei shrugged. "Well if you don't mind, I'm gonna go find Saru...and then go to bed. I guess..." Bei started to walk towards the door, then she paused, looked at the tictacs and then at the tictac machine and then at a bag hanging from a chair.

Matt and L looked at each other. "Bei...?" Matt asked.

Bei grabbed the bag, and ran to the tictac machine.

"Ms. Jing?" Watari asked.

Bei knocked the machine over, and filled the bag to the top. Bei stood up and shook her head, letting her hair fly back and forth. "I'm good for about two hours now." Bei left the room, carrying her bag of tictacs out the door.

Matt shook his head. "Oh Bei..."

"You best get to bed to, young man." Watari said.

"Right, wait where's Mello?" Matt asked.

"Um.. I put him in your room..." L said.

"Why?"

"Uh... He locked his room... and He didn't have the key..."

"Oh... Alright then..." Matt left the room.

----------------------------------------------------------------

"Mumble Mumble... Mumble Mumble.." Saru obviously was mumbling to herself.

Saru looked around. "Where am I?"

She smiled. "Oh well... Song time!" Saru started humming.

"Mum mum mum mah, mum mum mum mah... mum mum mum mah... mum mum mum mah..."

Saru walked down a random hallway. "Can't read my... Can't read my.. No he can't read my poker face... Can't read my... can't read my... no he can't read my poker face...."

She walked down another random hallway.

"P-P-P-Poker face... P-P-P-Poker face... mum mum mum mah-!" Saru ran into something that oddly enough felt like human flesh.

"Gawd! Saru! I was looking for you! What are you doing in the boy's hallway?!" Bei asked.

"Ow.... What are **you **doing in the Boy's hallway?" Saru retorted.

"I was on my way to Matt's room..."

"Oh... wait I thought you were looking for me?"

"I was.. I just was hoping you'd be in the general direction of where I was heading... and you were!" Bei shrugged.

Saru raised an eyebrow. "Oh-kay.."

"Don't do that..."

"Why not?"

Bei shuddered. "Because... **she **does it..." Bei looked down and saw that she was on her bag. "Oh man! My tictacs! That I got from that machine!"

"What machine?"

"Never mind that.. let's get to Matt's room." Bei led the way to Matt's room.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Why do I get the feeling that Bei's in my room? _Matt thought as he opened the door.

"WAKE UP MELLO!" Bei screamed as she jumped on top of Mello... from atop of Matt's desk.

"Oof!" Mello said as Bei landed on top of him.

Matt frowned. "I'm not going to get to sleep today am I?"

"Matty!" Bei got off of Mello and ran towards Matt, causing them both to go out the door.

"Bei... Get off of me..."

"Why should I?"

"Because... you're... crushing.... my.... throat...!"

"Oh... Sorry..." Bei got off of him really fast.

"Thank you.." Matt got up, rubbing his neck. "So what brings you to my room at 4 in the morning?"

"Well... Erin does..." Bei said.

"Oh... your rivalry not going well?"

"No... actually I just did business with her."

"And?" Matt asked, with his eyebrows furrowed.

"She wants in our little group.."

"No."

"Why?"

Matt shrugged. "She just wants in so she can be with Near-_sama_."

"I know that- and Mello for gods-sake, wake UP!" Bei shouted in Mello's ears.

"God dammit, Bei! Let me sleep!" Mello shouted back, in her ears.

"No! Wake up!" Bei tickled Mello's stomach.

"Jeez.. you two are like an old married couple..." Saru said.

Mello stopped fighting Bei, and instead focused his attention on Saru, glaring at her in the process.

Bei stopped tickling Mello, and blinked several times. "What the fug?" She said.

"We are so not married." Mello stated.

"Or a couple." Bei added.

"Or old." Mello finished.

"Are you sure?" Saru asked.

Bei twitched. "Why did I let you in the group, again?"

"Because I bring joy and excitement to your lives?"

Bei glared. "No we have Mello for that."

"What the fuc-" Mello started to say.

Bei glared at him instead. "What was that, Mello?"

"Nothin' Bei..."

"I thought so..."

Matt rolled his eyes. "So any other business besides Erin? No? Good. Leave." Matt said.

Bei, and Mello looked shocked.

"Wow, get your period much?" Bei asked, sarcastically.

"No, I'm tired. Get out. We'll talk later today." Matt stated.

"Fine, Matt. Bei, I need my key." Mello said.

"Hmm? Oh yeah, your key." Bei gave him his key.

"Saru? I meant you too." Matt said.

"I know. I was just wondering if Bei can lead me to my room... I'm kinda lost." Saru asked.

Bei rolled her eyes. "You leave the room, take a left, then another left, go down the stairs, only a flight, and your room is the door on the right." Bei said.

"Thanks! Good night everybody!" She hugged everybody. Matt groaned when Saru hugged him, Mello growled his annoyance, and Bei hissed.

"Come on Mello!" Bei grabbed Mello's sleeve. "Night Matty."

"Good. Night. You Bastard." Mello said to Matt.

Bei dragged Mello out of the room.

Matt waited til they were down the hall, he then shut the door, locked it, and smiled.

"Alone at last, my precious." Matt said, as he pulled out his game boy and turned it on.

He locked at his watch. "Yes... I have 4 hours to get to level 9,000, and I'm already on level 8,300." Matt grinned, lopsidedly. "And I bought the game yesterday."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Linda was sketching the back of Tensei's head.

"You know the front of my head is prettier. Though I can see why you'd want the back sketched too." Tensei said, smiling at his reflection.

"I know but you hardly ever turn around..."

Tensei smiled even more. "I don't need too. You can see me through this lovely mirror right here." Tensei pointed at the mirror on the wall.

"I could. Anyways... how many days til the next kidnapping?" Linda asked.

Tensei held up 2 and a half fingers.

"Oh... so we're getting a room-mate next time?"

Tensei laughed. "There's not enough room here... I'm planning a different room, a bigger, slightly prettier room than this."

"Where's that?"

Tensei held up a picture of the vacant dorm room across the hall. "It used to hold L, you know."

"Really?" Linda asked, looking slightly astonished.

"Yes... I never met him, but I could tell he lived there. He had all sorts of candy delivered there daily... and sticks, usually used for sticking meat on it."

"Wow..."

"I'm mad at him, because he never gained anything... and he never exercises, it's not fair you know."

"You're jealous."

"I am. And it caused me to get zits, I never had a blemish on my perfect face before **him.**" He said.

"Wow, so your jealous because of him not gaining a pound, not because he's smart?"

"Hah, him? Smart? Sure, he's smart, he's almost a genius but he is not me. I'm a genius." Tensei stated.

"You're getting worry lines."

"What?!" Tensei shrieked like a little girl. "Oh no!" He said really whiny-like.

"I was kidding...."

Tensei turned around, to glare at her. "You never, never kid about things like that to me. You got that?"

"Yes."

"Good." Tensei turned around and flattened his hair. "You really had me going there.... but I realize now that worry lines happen when you're old. Almost like Roger's but I think those are due to stress and anger, saved for Mello."

"Well.. I'm going to go to bed now..."

"I'm going to get breakfast." Tensei got up.

"Now? It's only 5."

"Yes, but seeing as I was kidnapped, I'm getting the food now." Tensei left the room.

Linda sighed, and rolled over, to fall asleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_That was weird... I thought I heard a scream...._

Near thought. "Oh well... in about 2 days, someone else gets kidnapped...." Near looked at all his toys.

One robot stood out. Near glared at it. _Bei... you're going to pay for burning my robot...._

_Wait... what's that? _Near looked at a tiny slip of paper stuck between the singed robot's arm and body.

Near grabbed the piece of paper. It read.

_**Near,**_

_**I look forward to meeting you.**_

_**I noticed that you were looking for the missing arrows.**_

_**Did you find them?**_

_**I believe you're only missing two arrows.**_

_**One's in your room.**_

_**One was set on fire... in the same place as where that robot got singed.**_

_**Well. I have a proposition for you, In two days time, I'll give the exact copy of the thing you loved.**_

_**But, in order to get it, you have to... meet me.**_

_**Yukaihan'nin**_

"The thing I loved?" Near looked at the robot. "No way... he couldn't get an exact copy of you... you were the only one made..."

Near looked at the wall separating him and Tensei. "Fine we have a deal."

Near wrote the words, fine, deal on a sheet of paper, and he put it outside Tensei's door.

If he opened the door, he would have found Linda, sketching a picture of the room.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_In two days, Near... you'll get your gift. _Tensei smiled, as he opened the front door of the orphanage.

"You Tensei?" The guy asked, in the sort of gruff voice that you wouldn't want to hear at 5 in the morning.

"Why yes I am." Tensei did the hair wave. "You got the goods?"

"Yes I do." The guy handed over the box.

Tensei opened it, to reveal an exact copy of the robot Bei burned.

Tensei, did that lopsided grin, that makes every girl swoon. "This is the one."

"That'll be 200, for my troubles getting it." The guy said, outstretching his hand, to receive the payment.

"Here, the card only has 210 on it. Buy yourself a shaver." Tensei gave him Roger's credit card and slammed the door in the guy's shocked face.

_Now for breakfast._

_-----------------------------------------------------------_

The end, because I ran out of a plot....

**Preview.**

"Wow, has it been almost two days now?" Bei asked, as she spun around in her chair.

"Yes... the kidnapper, will be kidnapping Near at exactly 2 today." L said.

"Why 2?"

"Because, somehow, The kidnapper knows about the secret room." Watari said.


	14. The Fourth Kidnapping

I only know of 4 douche bags and only 3 of them are enjoyable.... those douche bags are Light Yagami from Death Note, Tensei from well you know, Sasuke Uchiha from Naruto, Yoichi Hiruma from Eyeshield 21. Can you guess which 3 are enjoyable?

My favorite part of this chapter is the title, The Fourth Kidnapping and nobody gets kidnapped.

* * *

"Wow, has it been almost two days now?" Bei asked, as she spun around in her chair.

"Yes... the kidnapper, will be kidnapping Near at exactly 2 today." L said.

"Why 2?"

"Because, somehow, The kidnapper knows about the secret room." Watari said.

They all turned to look at the televisions.

What was there, was a big chalkboard saying, _**2'o clock today.**_

"But... Woah, where did the time go?" Mello asked.

"Well... let's see... Mello. What did we do?" Bei asked sarcastically.

"We went to the store, to waste the poor excuse of an allowance, on Saturday... and bought 3 boxes of chocolate, 2 new video games, and 50 little tictac things..." Mello said.

"Hmm... then we watched a scary movie at midnight..." Matt said.

"Yeah, then I pulled another all nighter..." Bei added.

"Shouldn't you kids have been studying?" Watari asked, warily.

Bei, Mello, and Matt stared at him, like he was crazy.

"What do you think we did on Sunday?" Bei asked.

"The video games I bought, were educational." Matt said.

"And those chocolates were for studying purposes." Mello added.

Bei sat there looking at her fingernails. "Ya know... I think it's about time I acted like a girl..."

Matt and Mello stared at her.

Bei looked at them. "What? So I forgot to study....again... anyways Ya all know I'm busy running a business!"

"What business Ms. Jing?" Watari asked.

Bei looked all innocent. "The business of taking care of Mello and Matt. Duh."

"Oh yes... Mello is a handful isn't he?" Watari asked.

Bei nodded and giggled.

Mello looked like he was insulted. "What? What about Matt?!"

"You give him a game boy, he's set for the day." Watari stated.

Matt looked up from his game. "Hmm? Did somebody mention my name?"

"You see my point."

"Where's Near?" Bei mentioned, clearly bored with the conversation and trying to keep Watari from bringing up her business again.

They all looked around.

"Fug. I knew we forgot something." Mello said.

"Hmm." Matt said.

"Monday's were never my strong points..." Bei and Watari said.

"He's in the library." L said.

"L? I forgot you were here!" Bei exclaimed, she attempted to jump on him, but L moved the chair slightly to the left, so Bei went flying into Matt.

"Oh Come on! Not again!" Matt said, as Bei landed on his stomach.

"Sorry, Matty! L never liked hugs!" Bei said, as she got up.

"Don't you think we should get to Near before Te- the kidnapper gets to him?" L said, covering up his slip up badly.

"Why? It's only..." Bei looked at the clock. "1:45, right now... oh..."

"And it takes 15 minutes and 1 second to get to the library." L said.

"What are we waiting for then!" Bei shouted as she ran out the secret room's door's exit/entrance, which surprisingly wasn't closed.

Mello, Matt and L slowly followed Bei out the door.

"L? Shouldn't you stay behind, ya know because your not supposed to be here?" Mello asked L.

L shrugged. "You're right... I'll watch on the camera." L went back inside the secret room, and this time closed the door muttering, "It takes at least a half hour to get while running..."

"Ya know, we should rename the secret room..." Mello said, to Matt seeing as Bei was halfway down the hallway.

"To what?" Matt replied.

"...Good point."

They continued walking.

* * *

_2:00... you said to meet you in the library... at 2:00... so where are you? _Near thought as he looked around the many shelves.

Oddly enough, most children, though smart, never come in here.

"Near." Came a voice from the shadows.

Near looked around. "Tensei." Near said as he spotted Tensei, over by the doorway.

Tensei walked over to where Near was sitting, and sat down opposite him.

"One question. You got kidnapped, but yet you're standing here. You're logic is messed up."

Tensei smiled. "I know, that's why I picked the library, as the place of exchange. Also, see that camera? L and Watari are watching aren't they?"

Near looked at the camera. "Yes they are."

Tensei flipped his hair. "Well, they can't do anything about it now can they?"

"No."

"Well, here's your robot." Tensei gave him the box.

Near donned a little smile. "It is the robot."

Tensei smiled. "Now, your end of the bargain. Come with me."

* * *

"NEAR!!!!" Bei yelled as she opened the library doors, at 2:15.

Bei looked around, she saw nothing out of the ordinary besides the box, that used to contain the robot.

She walked towards the box. She saw a note.

_**As I expected of you, Ms. Jing, you're the first one in the Library.**_

_**I do have Near, and don't worry, he is perfectly fine.**_

_**Now, I have picked my next victim already.**_

_**Can you guess who it is?**_

_**Just think of another word for calm.**_

**Yukaihan'nin**

Bei blinked, twice. Once because she had too, and twice out of confusion. "Another word for calm...?"

Mello and Matt entered the library, and rushed over to where Bei was.

Bei frowned at them and handed them the note. "We were too late..."

Mello punched the box and sent it flying across the room. "God dammit! How am I supposed to have my rivalry if **he **isn't here?!"

"Quiet Mello, this is a library." Matt said.

"Yes, Mello, quiet. And it wasn't the box's fault you were too slow." Bei said.

Bei shrugged, when Mello looked at them.

"There's a back." Matt said suddenly.

"Really? What's it say?" Bei asked, excitedly.

"S." Matt stated.

"What starts with the letter S?" Mello asked.

"Saru!" They all said.

"We haven't seen her in awhile, Where is she?" Bei asked.

"Do we even care at this point?"

They all shrugged.

* * *

"Hi Near."

"Linda."

"Jeez, you could be a bit nicer you know." Linda said.

"I could, but now I'm stuck here, until those idiots figure out who the kidnapper is."

"Oh... we're gonna be here forever." Linda agreed, sadly.

"Wait, what idiots? There are idiots here?" Tensei asked, as he put down the hair spray and brush.

"That's bad for the atmosphere, and Mello, Matt, Bei, Saru and Erin." Near stated.

"Hey, I happen to know Erin and Bei! They are not idiots!" Linda said.

"I wasn't talking about them."

"Then who were you talking about?"

"The whole group thing, it's annoying, and stupid. Mello would agree with me, he hates working with partners."

"You're talking about the science project aren't you?" Linda asked.

"Yes. He knocked over the volcano because he got mad at me for writing my name first." Near stated.

"But we were supposed to write our names alphabetically... your name comes after M."

Tensei was busy fluffing his hair. And staring at his reflection.

"Who are you kidnapping next Tensei?" Linda asked.

Tensei stared at her. He blinked then held up a chocolate bar, then threw it in the garbage with a look of disgust.

Near and Linda blinked, then stared at each other.

"**Him?** You're kidnapping **him **next? Why would you do that? Near asked in a slightly astonished voice.

Tensei shrugged. "He deeply annoys me, I must remember to tell him, to cut down on the sweets."

"Wait, Tensei, didn't "your source" tell you to kidnap a girl, then a boy, then a girl and so on and so forth?" Linda asked.

"Well, since I don't count, in the kidnapping, and he is pretty much a girl, I think we're fine." Tensei nodded then went back to primping his hair.

* * *

"Erin, there's no easy way to say this but... You. Are. In. The. Group." Bei said with great difficulty.

"Really?!" Erin hugged Bei. Bei twitched and hissed.

Erin let go of her immediately.

"But let me make this clear, I consider you my rival, so don't give me a reason to kick you out of the group, because believe me, I will find one, fake or real." Bei stated, as she poked Erin in the chest.

"Wait, Bei, I though we were your rivals?" Mello asked.

"No, not since she moved across from my room." Bei said.

Erin shrugged. "Whatever, would you like to come in?" Erin nodded towards her room.

"Sweet! I get to see my rival's room!" Bei ran inside.

Mello and Matt followed behind, cautiously, if not extremely cautiously.

Bei froze. Mello froze. Matt, who was oblivious to everything, ran into Mello, who in turn, ran into Bei, causing the effect everybody seems to enjoy, the domino effect.

"Geroffme!" Bei shouted, which he words were repeated by Mello, which was not repeated by Matt, who now used this chance to beat the boss he has been battling for the past 5 seconds.

Erin blinked and then looked out the open door as though expecting Near-sama to be there. "Where's Near-sama?"

Bei looked at Mello, who looked at Matt, who was now on the last boss on his "educational" game.

Mello looked at Bei. Who sighed. "...He's...with a "friend" at the moment..."

"Really?! I didn't know Near-sama had a friend! I have to meet him!" Erin was jumping up and down.

Bei raised her eyebrow. "What if he was with a **girl**?" Bei said, with the obvious intention of making Erin either, mad, jealous, or sad. To Bei's delight it was a combination of the three.

"What?!! Impossible!!! Near-sama wouldn't be with another girl!!! He's got me!!!" Erin stared at Bei. "I...mean...doesn't he?" Erin started to cry. "That...bitch is gonna get what she deserves..."

Bei was rolling on the floor, laughing.

"It is not funny!" Erin shouted at her.

"What is going on in here?" Roger said in the doorway.

They all stared at him in shock.

Bei recovered first. "Nothing, sir." She said giving Roger the puppy eyes.

"Ah, yes. Ms. Jing, you do recall the rule, no boys allowed in the girl's rooms? Don't you?" Roger asked, sternly.

"...Yes... I believe I do, sir. But as you can clearly see, this isn't a "girls" room, it's a "girl" room." Bei stated, as innocently as she could muster under the current circumstances.

Roger sighed. "Ms. Jing. I only set this rule, because you and... Mello, were caught in the same bed together."

Bei blinked.

Erin looked shocked.

Matt dropped his game.

Mello blushed.

"...Well...it...um...one of us was too tired to walk to their room..."

"...That was you Bei."

Bei elbowed him. "Shuddup." Bei whispered, out of the corner of her mouth. "Anyways, Mr. Roger, shouldn't you have had that rule established before you caught **us** in bed?"

"What...you two slept together?" Erin asked.

"We didn't do anything. I fell asleep almost instantly and Mello..." Bei looked at him, pitiedly. "Well, the boy can't think of what to do next." Bei shrugged.

"Ah! Bei! I do so know what to do next! But I supposed you wouldn't even let me, because you're a cold-hearted bi-"

"Mello, please watch what you sa-" Roger started to say.

"What were you going to call me?!"

"A perra and that's spanish for a female dog, in case you couldn't tell!"

Bei stomped her foot, which unfortunately landed on and broke Matt's game boy.

Matt looked heartbroken.

"So now you're calling me a b. i. t. c. h. and dumb?!" Bei shouted. "Man, you know nothing about relationships, Mihael!" Bei stormed out of the room, slamming the door of her room, so hard that it broke Erin's mirror and the hinges to Bei's door.

After a long period of silence.

Erin spoke first. "What just happened?"

"...My game..." Matt whined.

"Since when did she know my name?" Mello asked.

"I believe Mello and Ms. Jing have had a row..." Roger said. He left the room.

They stared after him.

The next thing they heard was banging and crashing from across the room.

"Is Bei organizing again?" Erin asked nervously.

"...I suppose..." Mello mumbled.

Matt was staring at his broken game boy. Then he snapped and punched Mello. "Go apologize to Bei!"

Mello was wide-eyed. "Matt?!"

"Now!" He was pointing to the door.

Mello silently left the room.

"Oh well... I have a spare." Matt said as he pulled out his second game boy.

Erin stared at him. "Wow, a spare...did you have a second game too?"

Matt looked sad. "No...though I did beat the game before Bei crushed it with her cold-heartedness."

Erin stared at Matt for a second, until he suddenly sat down on Erin's bed. "Well aren't you going to sit down?" Matt asked, as though this was his room.

* * *

_Knock Knock._

No answer.

_Knock Knock._

No answer.

Mello sighed impatiently. _Knock Knock Slam Bang._

No answer.

"God dammit Bei! Open the damn door!"

"Don't take that tone of voice with me, Mihael!"

"Stop calling me that Bei!"

"No, _Mihael Kheel!_"

"Then at least tell me your real name!"

"I already told Matt and you that Bei Jing is my real name!"

"What type of parent names their kid that?!"

"Um, I dunno, my parents?!"

"Open the damn door!"

"Not to you!"

Mello growled. "God damn you Bei! I was just trying to come and apologize!"

Bei opened the door slightly. "...For what?"

"...For um... calling you a-" He looked around for signs of Roger. "A bitch."

"Detention Mello. I believe this is your 40th this week, 25th alone on your language." Roger said.

"What? How does he do that?"

"And?" Bei asked, clearly ignoring Roger's interruption.

"And for saying you were dumb. You're none of those things...Bei."

Bei slightly smiled. "You are slightly forgiven, now if you don't mind, I'm going to finish renovating." Bei slammed the door in his face.

* * *

"..." Linda stared at Near, then at Tensei.

Tensei was busy posing in the mirror.

Near was twirling his hair.

"Why am I stuck with the two most self centered guys ever?" Linda asked, expecting no answer.

Tensei blinked and looked around the room, clearly forgetting he had company. "You're still here?"

Linda gave him a glare that would have had most sane men would have screamed like a little girl, however, Tensei is not sane, well at least not the definition we give "sane".

Tensei went back to posing.

Near was staring at Linda.

"What?" She asked.

"You were the one who kidnapped Tensei correct?"

"...Yeah..?"

"Why did you help?"

Linda shrugged. "..I dunno... Why are you obsessed with toys?"

"I'm not obsessed with toys." As Near hugged his robot.

"Isn't that the robot Bei broke?"

"...Yes...yes it is..."

"We'll be moving soon." Tensei said abruptly.

"What?" Near and Linda said together.

"We'll be moving soon." Tensei repeated.

"Why?" Linda asked.

Tensei looked at her. "I thought you were smart."

Linda glared at him again.

Tensei shrugged. "It's just that I can't deal with unworthy people being in my room." He was staring at Near as he said this.

Near raised an eyebrow.

"Oh! So, this is about space! You're right, it is a bit crowded in here. Where are we moving?" Linda asked.

"Ro- My source said that he is building us a place big enough, I wonder if that is indeed the case..." Tensei said, wondering aloud towards the end.

Near raised his eyebrow again.

Near was about to say something, but an alarm went off in Tensei's desk drawer.

Tensei opened the drawer and took out a cell phone.

"Why do you have a cell-" Linda began.

Tensei didn't seem to hear her, or didn't want to answer, he was busy staring at the text.

"Ten-" Linda began again.

"Someone with my figure needs to eat enough to last the day." Tensei said before leaving the room, shutting the door quietly behind him.

"...Wouldn't someone with your figure, not eat?" Linda asked, thinking, _He is already a stick...._

Near was building the empire state building, out of legos, that weren't in the room before.

* * *

Tensei walked a little down the hall before pulling out his cell phone and he started re-reading the text.

_My office, now._

_-R_

"Heh, Roger, that is so not cool coming from an old fool like you." Tensei mumbled aloud.

Tensei kept walking in the opposite direction from Roger's office.

* * *

"How did I know you'd be going towards the cafeteria?" Roger asked as Tensei sighed.

"I need to feed the people in my room." Tensei replied.

"Well, I need to discuss with you the progress of the room you requested."

"I know it isn't done."

Roger sighed. "I know and it won't be done for at least 6 more days."

Tensei stared at him. "So I have to have **them** in my room?"

"Them?"

Tensei twitched. "...The chocolate freak and the girl, the tic tac girl." He said with a look of disgust.

"Right. Them. Why them?"

Tensei walked past him. "I can't be seen talking to you anymore today."

Roger twitched. _Why oh why, did this orphanage have to be filled with kids like Tensei, Near, Bei, Mello, and L....? And he wonders why I hate kids! _Roger thought as he walked the other way.

* * *

"I'm back." Tensei said as he entered his bedroom.

The sight he saw made him gag.

Linda was brushing Near's hair.

"Never let others brush your hair, it sickens me." Tensei said as he dropped the sandwich in front of them.

"What if we-?" Linda began, again.

"Allergic to something? Can't be, I checked." Tensei said as he opened his bag that consisted of a health drink, an apple and a small bag of chips.

"...That's going to hold you until tomorrow?" Asked Linda, skeptically.

"Til, Midnight. Yes." Tensei said, taking a bite out of his apple.

Linda decided not to let her maternal instincts take over, and decided instead to eat the peanut butter and jelly sandwich Tensei gave to her.

Near poked his, then deeming it worthy took a bite out of his turkey sandwich.

Tensei threw the apple core in the garbage can, by throwing it over Near's head. Then while holding a pencil, he said. "You're gonna be in here for 6 more days."

"Why?"

"The room isn't ready."

* * *

"Bei?" Matt asked, nervously. As he knocked on the door.

Bei opened the door. "Matty!" She jumped on him. "Come see my new room!"

"I would love to, if you weren't crushing my stomach, again." Matt stated.

"Oooops! Sorry!!" Bei said as she got up and pulled Matt inside her room.

Mello and Erin meant to follow, but Bei slammed the door in their faces.

"Sorry! Only **friends **allowed!" Bei shouted.

"What?! I thought you forgave me!" Mello shouted.

"I did! Sort of! But after you left my room, you went to Erin's!" Bei shouted back.

Mello looked at Erin. "That's only because Matt was in there! I don't find Erin attractive at all!"

"Excuse me?" Erin said.

"Oh, no. Mello. No." Bei and Matt said together.

"Um..." Mello looked at Erin, nervously, for she looked quite menacing.

"Excuse me?" Erin repeated.

Mello looked scared. "...Um...Bei? Can ya open the door?"

"...What's the magic word?" You could almost hear the grin on her face.

"Please?"

"No, that's not it."

Erin was walking towards Mello now.

"Bei!" Mello was backing up now.

"Hmm. Why don't you use your _BRAIN_ and figure out what magic word I'm talking about is."

Mello gasped. "Matt?! Help me?!"

"...Mello, there comes a time in every boy's life when they need to learn on their own." Meaning Mello, use your toy gun to defend yourself.

"Matt!" Mello whined.

Mello continued to back up...that is until he hit the wall.

* * *

"So? Bei? What is the magic word?" Matt asked.

Bei grinned evilly. "Oh, it's not word, it's words."

"Oh....and?" Matt asked, playing his second "educational" game.

"It's "I think Near is smarter than me." She said, grinning.

Matt sighed. "Even if he does figure it out, he's never going to say it."

"I know." She said, still grinning.

"So, you are going to let him get beat up by a girl, because of a password?"

Bei rolled her eyes. "Two things." She held up a finger. "What if it isn't Mello, but someone in disguise?" She asked innocently. "And two." She held up another finger. "I told him that he may be smart but he sucks at relationships!" She shouted at the door. "And if he's too much of a wuss!" She shouted again at the door. "To be beat up by a girl, then he deserves it!" She finished, nodding.

Matt just shrugged then went back to his game.

"So...?" Bei asked.

"Yes?"

"How do ya like my place?" Bei asked.

Matt looked around. "I won't answer until you let Mello in."

Bei glared, then opened the door.

* * *

"Thank YOU!" Mello shouted as he flung himself inside.

Bei shut the door in Erin's face.

"Bei?" Matt asked.

"What?"

Matt nodded to the door.

"You only said Mello!" Bei said. "Oh fine!" She opened the door. "You may come in, as long as you don't kill Mello....in my room."

"Deal." Erin walked in.

"Woah." Both Erin and Mello, who recovered from hitting the wall, said together.

Bei grinned again. "Ya like?"

"Do I ever?!" Erin said, voice not sarcastic.

"Sorry, your opinion doesn't matter to me just yet." She was staring at Mello.

"Wow, it's styled after a japanese room!" Mello stated.

"And? Do ya like?" Bei asked.

"I do!"

Bei hugged Mello.

Mello blushed slightly.

"Now, Matty?" Bei said, turning her head to stare at him expectantly.

"Hmm?" Matt looked up. "Oh...yeah...it's um...nice." He went back to his game.

Bei glared at him. "Thanks."

"Why did you pick a Japanese style this week Bei?" Mello asked.

Bei glared at him too. "Well, I was going to pick an emo-goth style after what you said to me but I decided against it."

"Oh...right..." Mello looked nervous.

"Nice, Mello. Two girls mad at you and one you care abou-" Matt started, about to finish when...

Mello punched him. "Shuddup!" He hissed.

Bei and Erin looked at each other and then at Matt and Mello.

* * *

"Now where am I?" Saru asked herself, in hopes that she got answered.

She was heading down another hallway, this one led to the library.

"Oh well...I'm lost again..." She shrugged and started humming "I'm not gonna live forever, ever, ever."

She turned a corner. "I, I, I told you, I, I, I need to, Get, Get myself into outer space, a better place."

She turned into the library, where the Librarian immediately led her over to a pile of books.

Saru looking though one of the books, noticed something strange.

_**Ms. Gaki.**_

_**I knew you would eventually turn up at the library, here's a copy of the orphange. It should help with your, hmm, "lost" issue.**_

_**Aren't you glad I'm generous?**_

**Yukaihan'nin**

"Yukaihan'nin?" Saru asked confused. "Well, whoever you are, this should help, thanks!" She beamed and taking the map and the note, left the library, leaving a very depressed looking librarian behind.

* * *

"Oh! Bei! I was supposed to deliver a message to you!" Erin said suddenly, seeing as they were all sitting in Bei's room, Bei in the corner with her feet against the wall, Mello surrounded by pillows, Matt in the closet playing video games, and Erin actually sitting on a chair.

"Supposed to?" Bei asked.

"Yeah!" Erin said.

"How long ago?"

"Hmm, about two days...Why?"

"If it was from Roger, I got the message."

"It wasn't from Roger....and what message was that?"

Bei closed her eyes. "...Oh a detention I was trying to avoid..."

"And did you?"

Bei sighed. "No... Roger personally got me..."

"Oh..."

"So what's this message?"

"Um...It was something like.... "I picked my next victim, and here's a hint to who it is... Think white." Erin said.

"Was that word by word?"

"Yeah, I have photographic memory." She grinned.

Bei glared. "In the gang, we make it a habit not to brag, unless it's major."

Erin glared back.

Matt opened the closet door. "Bei? Why is there a secret passage in your closet?"

"Matty? I didn't know you were still here." Bei asked, peering into the closet with one eye.

"Yeah, I was, but you have a passage way that leads to my room, Mello's room, L's old room, the "secret room", Saru's room, the library and the cafeteria..."

"Yeah, I know, but if you went all the way, you would have noticed they are locked from the outside. So you guys can visit me, or I can visit you, and we knock to let each other know we're coming." Bei stated.

"Why don't you have a passage leading into my room?" Erin asked.

Bei looked at her as if she was stupid. "Dude, we live across the hall, I think it would be obvious if there was a hole in your wall."

"Oh, right."

"So this message... who sent it?" Bei asked.

"....some dude named Yukaihan'nin. Why he a friend?" Erin asked.

"Hardly. Do you still have the note?" Bei asked.

"Um... I might..." Erin checked her pockets, it was in her breast pocket. "Yeah, here it is."

**Erin,**

**Hmm, what a pretty name... not as pretty as mine though... or myself to be honest.**

**I see that you're in communication with a Ms. Jing.**

**Pass this along to her.**

_**I picked my next victim, and here's a hint to who it is,**_

_**Think white.**_

**Maybe you can figure it out, Erin.**

**You might be "in" that way.**

**If you could see my face right now, you'd see a smiling beauty.**

**Yukaihan'nin**

Bei read the note. She looked at Mello, who ran over and read the note.

Matt came over and flipped the note over. **N **_n_.

"This note is from 2 days ago. Right?" Matt whispered to Bei.

Who in turn whispered to Mello. "Yeah, I don't think she knows that "N" was kidnapped."

Mello in turn whispered to Erin. "Heh. Yeah, Erin doesn't know that Ne-" Bei punched him.

"I don't know what?" Erin asked, as she took the note back. She read the note and made an inaudible gasp. "No, Near-sama!"

Bei looked at Mello, who looked at Matt, who looked at his game boy.

"Um... Yeah, Near has been kidnapped, but um we're on the next one... We're trying to find out who's gonna get kidnapped next." Bei smiled slightly. "My guess is Saru."

"That's just because you hate her." Erin stated.

"You hate me?" Saru asked from the doorway.

Bei growled. "I don't hate you. I just choose to dislike you. I also dislike Erin. But I still talk to her."

Erin glared. "The feeling's mutual."

Bei shrugged. "See? Now sit." Saru sat where she was.

"Shut the door." Saru got up and shut the door, then sat down again.

Mello made a whipping sound. Matt chuckled. Bei raised an eyebrow. Erin giggled. Saru glared.

* * *

Tensei sipped his drink. Linda took this opportunity to draw the front of him. Near was playing with his robot.

"Ya know, I might just kidnap early this time around...." Tensei said suddenly.

"What? Why?" Near and Linda asked.

"And twice...Hit two birds with one stone..." Tensei mumbled more to himself, accidentally breaking his bottle.

Linda raised her eyebrow. "What? But we don't have the room!"

"Yes we do. I went ahead and finished the room myself..." Tensei smiled sinisterly.

Linda and Near looked at each other.

"So...?" Linda asked.

Tensei didn't answer, but instead just decided to write the second last note ever.

"How many more notes are you going to write?" Near asked.

Tensei looked up, then looked back down and continued writing.

After 15 minutes he answered. "3."

* * *

_**TO BE CONTINUED.**_

* * *

So... Yeah... It's done... Are you as confused as I am? Well you should be...

But I'll try to explain... I wrote that Tensei was only writing 2 more notes, but then apparently Tensei has a mind of his own... and changed to three... I actually don't know how many notes are going to be written....

And have you figured out what the letters mean yet?

_**PREVIEW.**_

**The time has come,**

**Number 4, please prepare yourself.**

**Number 5, please keep yourself near number 4, it makes my life easier.**

**Oh, have you figured out the meaning behind the letter? No? I did.**

**Here, since I don't feel like flipping the paper over to write a single letter, I'll write it here,**

**E,**

**Yukaihan'nin**


	15. The Very Belated Christmas Chapter

So.. Happy... very belated Christmas.... I had to wait to put this chapter up only because I started working on it before I put the previous chapter up. :P So enjoy it...

* * *

"..." Bei was sitting in her room, thinking of what she was supposed to be doing. She knew that she should be out hunting for Near like Erin, or better yet, find the kidnapper... yeah right, like she was ever going to do that. Unlike Mello, she was unconcerned about being L's successor... but she did want to stay with Mello... and have fun forever. "I got it! I'll go find Mello!-" She slammed her head against the wall on purpose. "Goose Darnit! Why did he have to go and get himself in trouble!" She looked over to her computer. "...I could escape the realms of reality and play some role playing games... or better yet, I could fake an identity, like I don't do that everyday, and chat to random people... or buy stuff using Roger's credit card..." She looked around her room. "Yeah it is time to renovate."

_Thud. Slam. Bang. Scratch._

Bei blinked. "What the heck?" She got up and opened her door, to find the entire place covered with tinsel, which looked like it was bought using the kids allowances... anyways, and there was some kid attaching green leaves on the top of her door frame. "What the buck are you doing?" Bei asked the kid.

"Ah! Um... Well..." Bei talking seemed to have scared the kid shitless, so he jumped five feet in the air and in doing so he dropped papers of what looked like money on the floor.

Bei raised an eyebrow.

"Um... I was paid okay?!" The kid quickly grabbed his money and ran away.

"...O-kay... I know, I'll go bother Erin!" She skipped over to Erin's room.

And she knocked. And knocked. And knocked.

On the 5th knock Erin opened the door.

Bei stood there with her eyes closed and a cat-like grin on her face. "Hi Eri-" She finally opened her eyes. "Oh my gracious cookies! What happened to you?! You look like a zombie!"

And without further ado, Bei ran down the hall screaming Zombie Attack! Mello you should have listened to Matt!

Erin blinked sleep out of her eyes. "..." _Was that Bei?_ Erin thought before she closed the door.

* * *

"...So... I assume that Bei, Mello and the rest won't be looking for us today...?" Linda asked.

Tensei was holding a bag of nuts. "No.. It's Christmas Eve..." He replied thoughtfully.

"Mello isn't even here." Near added.

"What?" Linda asked, clearly forgetting that Roger and slash or Watari usually took half the kids out to town in the morning then the other half in the afternoon.

"Mello volunteered to go with Matt and the first round of kids to get small gifts for each other." Tensei stated.

"I see." Linda looked at the nuts. "Are you going to eat those?"

Tensei crushed the nuts. "Which means this ridiculous holiday is going to set my plans back two days."

Linda looked shocked.

"Hmm, did you say something?" Tensei asked.

"...No..."

Tensei shrugged and threw the bag of nuts out.

Linda's eyes widened and she threw herself towards the garbage can to take the nuts out.

Tensei stared at her, like she was stepping over some invisible line marking Tensei's safety bubble. Tensei's safety bubble is relatively small. Linda had dived over him to the garbage can.

Tensei collected his impassive face and said with a rough edge. "You could have asked for the nuts if you wanted them." Tensei then proceeded to get the garbage can for her and handed it to her. "Now will you kindly go back to drawing whatever that thing is?"

Linda glared at him. "It is not a thing, it is a Christmas tree. With presents for the family. And a chimney."

Tensei just stared at her. "Who needs a family when you are just going to die anyways?"

Linda gaped. "Don't you wanna continue your bloodline?"

"No. And besides by mixing my blood with, say, your blood then it wouldn't really be my blood line anymore."

Linda blushed. "W-why did you have to use me as an example?" Then quickly she got her blush under control.

Tensei shrugged. "You are a girl are you not?"

"I am. And who cares if it isn't your bloodline anymore, you are giving life, shouldn't that make you happy?"

Tensei stared at her. "No. My family gave me up, why should I care for new life?"

Linda blinked. "Your parents didn't die?"

Tensei grabbed an envelope from inside his desk and after reading the front of it, he ripped it to pieces and threw the remains in the trash can, which Linda quickly put back in its spot.

"Um... Tensei are you going to answer me?" Linda asked, timidly.

Tensei continued to go through envelopes.

"I believe he is not going to speak with us for the rest of the day and possibly the night." Near stated.

* * *

Bei ended up in the front foyer. "Weird. I hardly ever get here before someone, mainly Roger, catches me... all because I ran screaming bloody murder..." Bei smirked, then frowned.

"What's with the colors?" Bei asked a 9 year old kid, who's name escaped her.

"Oh! Bei-nee-chan!" The kid stated. "Merry Christmas!" He said as he hugged her.

Bei was so shocked that it was Christmas that she forgot to push the kid away before he hugged her.

"Oi! Idiot! It ain't Christmas yet! That's 'morrow!" An 11 year old boy yelled from across the room.

"You should work on your speech." Bei stated.

The 11 year old glared then walked away.

"Thanks nee-chan." The kid stated.

Bei stared at the boy who was still attached to her.

"Um, who are you again?" Bei asked.

The boy looked shocked. "Nee-chan! I'm Dero!"

Bei looked confused, then lost in thought. "Are you the Dero who looks up to me (no pun), or the Dero who tried to kiss me repeatedly for 5 weeks before Watari had him sent away?"

Dero looked at her. "Seriously? I'm positively the one that looks up to you." Dero let go of her waist then ran to join his friends.

"Oh, wait... the Dero that tried to kiss me left... oh okay I know who you are now." Bei smiled and walked away, to get either tic tacs or food.

* * *

"Matt! Do ya think Bei would like this?!" Mello shouted to Matt who was busy staring at a legend of zelda video game for the Nintendo ds.

Mello ran over to Matt and put the necklace in front of Matt.

Matt looked at the necklace. "It's very pretty Mels, but don't ya think you should give it to Bei? You do like her..."

Mello glared at him. "It is for Bei, dumb ass!"

Matt nodded. "Oh, well in then case it's very lovely." Matt handed Mello a video game. "Here, my Christmas present." Matt then proceeded to go to candy aisle to get Mello a chocolate set.

Mello looked at the video game. "Kay... makes my life easier...." Mello then went to find Roger.

* * *

"Yo! Roger!" Mello shouted at Roger who was standing, quite boredly by the exit.

Roger mentally prepared himself. "What is it Mello?"

"I'm done!" Mello gave his two presents to Roger.

"You only got two presents, who for?" Roger asked.

Mello pointed to the necklace. "Bei." He pointed to the video game.

"Matt." Roger said.

Mello nodded. "So I'm done now."

"What about Erin, Near, anybody else you've met... and or beat up..."

Mello grinned. "Why would I get something for Near? I don't like him."

"What about..?"

"Besides, Near and Linda got kidnapped... but I guess I could get something for them... oh well it's your money right?" Mello grinned even more, then he ran off to get more presents.

Roger sighed.

* * *

Bei was sitting in the library. Working on her gift list. "... kay I think I'm done..."

Her list was-

**Mello – Chocolate**

**Matt – Video game**

**Erin – Something white**

**Saru – A stuffed animal monkey**

**Near – A toy robot**

**L – A dokubob making kit**

**Linda – Art stuff**

**Watari – A quilt**

**Roger – A run for his money.**

Bei grinned and left the library to go to the front foyer to wait for the return of Roger.

* * *

"Sigh. So bored... so very bored... so very very bored." Bei said for she was sitting on the front steps of the orphanage.

"And I told you I was done, so frankly you have no one but you to blame." Mello was arguing with Roger.

"That is irrelavant. I told evey child to stick with 80 dollars and you had to go to 100." Roger replied.

"But! When I told you I was done with 2 presents you reminded me that there were other people to get gifts for."

"That doesn't make one buy a present for half the orphanage."

"But you told me to buy a present for the kids I knew or beat up."

Roger sighed.

"There's Bei." Matt said.

"Oh." Mello said.

Mello, Matt, Roger, and the rest of the kids got to the front steps and stopped or ran past Bei.

"Matt. Mello. You have some explaining to do." Bei stated.

Roger sighed again. "Ms. Jing, I assume you are ready to go to the store."

"Well, Roger, you assumed correctly." Bei replied.

"I'm going to go round up the others. So stay put." Roger said as he walked past her.

Bei stared at Mello.

"What?" Mello asked.

"Why didn't you tell me that you were going shopping the first load and why didn't anyone tell me it was Christmas!" Bei said.

"Well, I thought you would have already known it was Christmas time because of the snow... and because it was you who reminded me that it was Christmas this week..." Mello stated.

Bei blinked. "Wait... what snow?! It hasn't snowed at all this year!" Bei yelled.

"Oh yeah..." Mello said.

"And I did tell you it was Christmas this week didn't I?"

"Yep."

"But wouldn't I don't know, forget that it was Christmas seeing as we have somebody kidnapping kids?"

"Wait, Bei when did you tell Mello it was Christmas?" Matt said.

"Last month. Why?"

"Yeah. You would forget by this time..." Matt mumbled as he went back to playing his game.

Bei sighed. "Whatevkeys. Anyways, what did ya get me?" Bei asked.

"Not telling." Mello and Matt said.

"Jeez. You guys are irritating." Bei said.

* * *

An hour later, Bei found herself trapped with two of the most annoying people in the world.

"Wahh! I wanted to get Near-sama something really-"

"Something to announce your love." Bei stated.

"No! Something really cool!" Erin stated.

Bei had a look saying kill me now. "Why did I get stuck with you and... you?" Bei said.

"I'm gonna get you somethin' awesome Bei!" Saru said.

"Is it something to kill myself with?" Bei asked.

Saru looked shocked. "Of course not!"

"Then I don't want it." Bei said as she walked away.

"What are you going to get Mello, Bei?" Erin asked.

Bei mumbled something incoherent. But it sounded oddly like 'your dead lifeless body.'

She turned around. "I'm going to give him something to top what you're giving Near-**sama**"

Erin frowned. "Nobody could top that! But you can try."

They glared at each other.

"And I'll succeed" They both said together.

They both split up to go to different sections of the store, leaving Saru, confused, to wander the store, and get lost.

* * *

Bei was in the jewelry section.

"May I help you, little lady?" A worker asked Bei.

"Yeah. I'm looking for something that screams friend, but totally awesome."

The worker blinked. "You mean like a friendship bracelet?"

"Yeah! Exactly that!" Bei shouted.

"Alrighty. Please follow me." The worker led her down the aisle of pretty jewelry to the friends section.

"This is our selection on friendship stuff." The worker said. "Do you need anymore assistance?"

"Nah, I'm good." Bei said.

The worker left.

Bei smirked. "This'll prove to her I don't like Mello that way."

* * *

"Um...excuse me..." Erin asked the same worker Bei had only 15 minutes later.

"Yes?" _So many little kids around today... Just where are their parents? _The worked thought.

"I'm looking for something cool but highlights my affection for that person."

"You mean something like a friendship bracelet?"

"Yeah!"

"I'll lead the way." The worker smiled.

"Sweet!"

* * *

"So what did you get your precious Near-**sama**?" Bei asked, while smirking, 45 minutes later after she got everybody on her list gifts, including chocolate for Mello.

"A friendship bracelet." Erin smirked as well.

Bei's smirk was forgotten. "You're kidding? That's what I got Mello."

Erin's smirk was also forgotten. "No way. Let me see!"

Bei showed Erin her bracelet.

Erin showed Bei her bracelet.

"No f-ing way. They are the same." Bei and Erin said together.

They glared at each other.

"Hey guys!" Saru shouted. "I'm done shopping!"

Bei and Erin jumped.

* * *

"Wonder what Bei got me?" Mello asked Matt.

Matt shrugged.

"You're right... I have no fucking idea."

* * *

"So... do you think anybody would've gotten us gifts?" Linda asked Near and Tensei.

"I highly anticipate Erin giving me a gift." Near stated.

"Too bad she can't give it to you." Linda said. "Tensei, what about you?"

Tensei stared at her. "I believe I mentioned to you already that nobody knows I exist. And I prefer it that way."

* * *

"Matty! Mel-Mel!" Bei shouted as she ran down the hall towards Matt and Mello.

"Oh no..." They both said as she collided with them.

"You'll never believe what I got you guys!" Bei shouted. "Oh wait, but I'm not going to tell you." Bei grinned.

Matt and Mello sighed.

"Can you please get off of us?" Matt asked.

Before Bei could answer. "Rough housing in the hallways?" Roger said. "Detention Mello. But since it's the holidays we will wait until the day after Christmas." Roger walked away as the Mello groaned and Bei laughed.

"Why only me?!"

"Because I can only tolerate in small doses."

"Wouldn't it make more sense to give me less detention, then?!"

But it was too late. Roger had quite literally disappeared into the shadows.

* * *

Roger knocked on the door.

"Roger, please come in." Tensei said from inside.

Roger opened the door. "You have to tell me how you are able to tell who is outside the door from a knock."

"What brings you here Roger?" Tensei asked.

"Are you ready to go shopping?"

Tensei blinked. "For whom may I ask am I shopping for?"

"People you care about."

Tensei laughed. "I don't care people."

"Sure you don't."

"I'm ready Mr. Roger." Linda said. "I have to give gifts to a ton of people."

"And you Near?"

"I also do not have anybody to give gifts to."

"Look, I'd rather not go back out, but I have to make sure everybody gets a chance to go shopping, so get your shoes."

"Did you run out of patience when watching over a Mello, a Matt, a Bei Jing, a Erin, and a Saru?" Tensei asked.

"Yes, I did, now shoes."

"As you wish." Tensei got up and got his shoes.

Near sighed and also got his shoes.

Linda, who already had her shoes, was jumping up and down in excitement.

"Let us go and get this over with." Tensei said.

* * *

**CHRISTMAS DAY**

"Merry Christmas Mello and Matt!" Bei shouted while jumping up and down on Matt's bed.

"God dammit Bei!" Matt said. "Not so noisy please."

Bei stopped jumping. "You didn't sleep at all did you?"

"Not one bit. Thanks to a certain blond haired boy who insisted on a sleep over that he believed was necessary and then he proceeded to keep me up all night."

Bei stared at him and then started laughing. "You have no idea what that sounded like to me."

Matt glared at her. "Just hand me my goggles."

Bei did as was told. "Oh and here's your gift." She handed him the present.

He opened it. "You got me a PlayStation 3?"

"Yep!"

"Thank you."

"I thought it would make up for breaking your ds. Oh and here's a game that's a ps3 game!"

"World of Warcraft?"

"I told Roger it was historical... I don't think he bought it though."

Matt shrugged and handed Bei her present.

"Thanks Matty." She opened the gift.

"It's awesome Matty!" Bei smiled. It was a picture of her, Matt, and Mello.

"Just aslong as you don't make copies or anything like that."

"Heck no! It's mine, I'm not copying it or giving it away!" She hugged Matt.

"Oh on the back it says to the gang, may we be whole and happy."

Bei laughed. "You are such a sap!" She hugged him again.

"Woah! What is this?!" Mello shouted. "Why are you hugging him, Bei?"

Bei smiled and tossed Mello two presents.

Mello opened the first one, it contained chocolate.

"Yes!"

He was about to open the second present but he decided to give Bei her's first. "Here." He tossed it to her.

She opened it. It was a heart shaped locket.

Bei looked at Mello. "WT-"

"Fuck." Mello said for her.

Bei was too shocked to yell at him.

She finally managed to recover after 10 minutes. "Thank you Mels. It makes my gift seem...well open it yourself..."

Mello did. And it contained... A friendship bracelet.

"Thanks. I like it alot." Mello sounded disappointed.

"I'm already wearing the other half. But I'm definitely going to wear this!" Bei said. "It's the only jewelry I like to tell you the truth." She put the locket on.

Matt held his hand out to Mello.

Mello stared at it. "Oh yeah. Here you go." Mello gave him the present that Matt picked out.

"Yes! Thank you Mello. Here you go." Matt handed him, you guessed it more chocolate.

Bei hugged Mello. "I think I need to hug you."

* * *

"Sigh... since Near-sama got kidnapped... I have to wait til we catch the bastard who did it." Erin said.

"You are so right." Saru added.

Erin jumped.

"Sorry, did I scare you?" Saru asked. "Well anyways, here's your gift, even though this is the first time you and I have actually talked..." Saru smiled.

"Thanks... it's a keychain?"

"Yep!"

Erin looked at the gifts she had received. She decided she didn't like the small bubble gum machine very much.

"Sorry I didn't wrap it... Roger was being a tight wad and wouldn't let me get any wrapping paper..." Erin handed her the bubble gum machine.

"Oh my God! Thank you so much!" Saru hugged her.

* * *

"Here you go Near, Tensei." Linda said.

Near looked confused, the exact look on his face was his way of saying somebody besides Erin is giving me a gift?

Tensei looked shocked, but he quickly covered that look with an impassive look.

"Open them!" Linda said.

Tensei opened his gift. It was a glass mirror with pretty designs on it. "Thank you, Linda. I have also gotten you a gift."

"Really? You didn't have to." Linda said.

Tensei handed her his gift. She opened it. It was a sketchbook and a binder containing the taped up versions of her pictures that Tensei had ripped up.

"Oh my gosh. Thank Tensei." She looked at him. "Permission to hug you?"

Near opened his gift. It was a lego set. "...Thank you, Linda." He tossed her a small package.

Linda opened it. It was a paint set. "Thank you Near. Permission to hug you?"

Near looked at her. "A quick one."

Linda hugged him and let go.

Tensei was still processing the permission to hug thing.

"Tensei?"

"...Fine...quickly though..." Tensei said.

"Yay!" She hugged him, which didn't end up being quick though seeing as Tensei hugged her back.

"...Well this is awkward..." Near said.

Linda and Tensei stopped hugging.

Tensei quickly looked away. Linda was slightly blushing.

* * *

Christmas Special End.

* * *

All in all Christmas came and went with relationships brewing and probably relationships that will never come to surface seeing as that isn't the plot line I'm going with.

A complete list of what everybody got each other and their reactions.

Mello got Near a ribbon that said 2nd place. Too bad Near is nowhere to be found.

Bei got Near a white hair brush, she claims it is because he is constantly playing with his hair.

Matt got Near nothing. Mainly because he stopped shopping half way through and spent the rest of the time looking at video games.

Tensei got Linda well you know.

Linda got Near and Tensei, see above.

Bei got Roger a hat that said old gramps. He gave her a thanks and a detention.

Mello got a mug saying old gramps. He gave a detention.

Matt again got Roger nothing. He gave a thanks.

Bei got Watari a mug saying old gramps. Watari laughed and said thanks.

Mello got Watari a hat saying old gramps. Watari laughed even harder and gave a thanks.

Matt got Watari nothing. Shocker. Watari seemed to not mind.

Erin got Bei a poster of a famous Japanese actress. Bei seemed happy.

Bei got Erin a poster of a famous Japanese actor. Erin seemed shocked because yet again they were on the same brainwave.

Saru got Bei a key chain. Bei gave a thanks and a remark about where she was going to put it.

Bei got Saru a stuffed monkey. Saru was ecstatic.

Bei got L a dokubob set, which was incredibly easy to find. L thanked her then disappeared to the dark abyss.

Matt got L, surprisingly, a strawberry shortcake set. L thanked him then again disappeared to the dark abyss.

Mello got L a chocolate set. L thanked him then disappeared to the dark abyss.

And I (the author) am giving you (the reader) a thanks for sticking with the story and a belated Merry Christmas.

* * *

Coming soon to a theatre near you.

Oh quick little author's note, I have no idea if War of Worldcraft is for the Ps3 seeing as I just picked the first game to come to mind, well no second game to come to mind... anyways, don't judge me.

I also apologize if they seem OOC (out of character) I tried really hard not to make them OOC....

_**PREVIEW.**_

**The time has come,**

**Number 4, please prepare yourself.**

**Number 5, please keep yourself near number 4, it makes my life easier.**

**Oh, have you figured out the meaning behind the letter? No? I did.**

**Here, since I don't feel like flipping the paper over to write a single letter, I'll write it here,**

**E,**

**Yukaihan'nin**


	16. The Unexpected Enemy

_**So meanwhile in the Secret Room.**_

"So... how many days left until somebody gets kidnapped...?" Bei asked.

"...1 and a half...if I'm led to assume correctly..." L said while thinking _And the only one who figured out that the kidnapper is Tensei has gone with him all because of a robot... _

"Oh... hey let me see that note again!" Bei said.

"I thought you had it..."

Bei went through her pockets. "...Nope not here..."

"I have it." Matt said, while reaching in his pocket while playing a boss with the other.

L reached over Bei's outstretched hands and took the note.

"Ah..." He looked at Mello. "...I see..."

"See? See what?" Saru asked.

"That the kidnapper is not only creepy in every way, but also able to predict our moves." L stated.

"...And what can we do about that?"

"..Hmm I don't know, why not act differently then you normally do." L said.

Saru took the note and read it. _And for those who skip chapters here's the note._

_**As I expected of you, Ms. Jing, you're the first one in the Library.**_

_**I do have Near, and don't worry, he is perfectly fine.**_

_**Now, I have picked my next victim already.**_

_**Can you guess who it is?**_

_**Just think of another word for calm.**_

**Yukaihan'nin**

"Hey! This is just like the one I got!" Saru shouted.  
"You got one too?" Mello asked.

"Yeah!" Saru shouted excitedly.

Bei twitched and covered her ears. "Ugh, not so loud in the morning please."

"Uh... it's about 1 in the afternoon..." Mello commented.

"Is it?" Bei asked.

"Yeah."

"Oh... that explains a lot..." Bei grabbed Saru's hand. "Come on Saru. You are coming with me." Bei started to drag the slightly confused and slightly happy Saru.

"Really?" She whispered. "Where?"

"You are staying incognito for the time being."

"What's igcognitito...?" Saru asked.

Bei exhaled. "Wow, how'd you get in to Wammy's again?"

"Easy! I used my smarty brain and got in!"

_Smarty Brain?_ Bei thought. "...Right... anyways incognito is sorta like a... different identity to keep your true one safe."

"Oh! You mean like a superhero?!" Saru shouted.

"Shut up!" Bei shouted right back.

"But is it really like a superhero's?" Saru whispered.

"...Sure..."

"And I get to wear a mask and everything?"

"...."

"And a cape?!"

"Only if I can strangle you with it." Bei said under her breath.

Saru looked shocked. "Why would you do that?!"

"..."

They continued down the hallway with Saru asking a million questions about something she will never get to wear. Completely unaware that they were being watched from the shadows.

* * *

"This is Kiko reporting in." The mysterious person from the shadows said into a walkie talkie set.

_"Excellent, now where are they heading?"_ A voice replied.

"No idea. Permission to pursue the target?"

_"Permission granted, soldier."_

The "soldier" smiled.

* * *

"Was that really necessary?" A kid who looked around 9 asked.

"Yes." A teen who had blue highlights replied.

"Really? Calling my sister soldier?"

"Hey, she was the one acting like a soldier!"

"And you had to encourage her?"

"..I forget which one's mature sometimes, sorry Lia."

Lia rolled her eyes. "You're damn straight."

* * *

"Seriously, will you shut the heck up already!" Bei yelled.

"But it hurts!" Saru said.

"I am taking the rat's nest you call hair and turning it into something that could pass for hmm I don't know a bee hive so shut up and take it like a man!"

"But I'm not a boy!"

"It was sarcasm!" Bei pulled the hairbrush straight through her hair.

"Ow!!! My hair!" Saru whined, she sounded exactly like Orihime when she said 'Ow! My eye!' in the early bleach episodes.

* * *

_"Status report, Kiko."_

"It sounds like... torture..." Kiko said hesitantly.

_"Torture? I thought Bei Jing wasn't the kidnapper?"_

_**"You idiot! She never said anything like that!"**_

_"Shut up! I'm not an idiot!"_

"Seriously guys? Fighting at a time like this?" Kiko asked.

_"It wasn't my fault!"_

"...Anyways, the suspects are inside Bei Jing's room, requesting back up."

_"...Back up granted... Lia get your ass out there!"_

_**"Got it! On the way sis!"**_

"..Roger that. Over and out."

* * *

"....Wow...you actually look...hot..." Bei stated with a look of disgust on her face.

"Really?! Maybe you should go into fashion Bei!"

"...Does it look like I'm cut out for fashion?" Bei asked.

Saru looked around the room. "Tre-duh! Your room just proves you're creative!"

Bei blinked. "Dude, I personally don't know what I'm going to do in later life as long as I have Me- have... all my friends with me I'm fine."

"Yay! I'm a friend?!" Saru asked.

"..."

* * *

"Sis!" Lia whispered. "Oi! Sis!" She whispered a little louder.

"Lia!" Kiko did gymnastics stunts all the way over to where Lia was hiding.

"Alright, the suspects are over at 5 o'clock."

"Roger tha- why the hell are we pretending to be from a military?"

_"Because it's cool god dammit!"_

"Moving on. Let's move move move!" Kiko whispered loudly.

"Ro- kay."

They slowly crept to their destination.

Upon reaching said destination.

Lia raised 3 fingers.

Her sister mimicked those movements except with only two fingers.

Then the both, as a pair, both lowered fingers to only have one left standing.

They both nodded and kicked the door down.

"Put your hands up!" They both yelled at the same time while having their hands in the shape of guns.

* * *

Bei stopped what she was doing and stared at them.

Saru put both hands up.

Bei looked at Saru and mentally face palmed. Then she turned to the two intruders.

"And who the heck are you?"

Lia and Kiko looked at each other. "Are you not intimidated by our awesome skills?"

Bei laughed. "You fo' real?"

They both nodded.

"First of all this isn't some 4'kids crud, if you want to intimidate you need real guns. Second of all I've seen worse, no I've done worse, so you can take you and your mirror back where you came from, I have run out of patience and will take it out on you if you don't leave now." Bei finished her small rant.

Kiko and Lia looked at each other then shrugged. "Not until we get some answers." They said at the same time.

Bei glared at them.

Kiko took a half-step back.

"Stand your ground, Kiko, this is enemy territory."

"Roger." She stepped back so she was beside her sister.

Lia then proceeded to move forward. "I said I'm not leaving until I get answers."

Bei stepped closer as well.

The difference in height was clearly noticeable.

Bei was at least 2 inches taller, maybe 3. Which wasn't saying much seeing as she was 13 and the two in front of her were at least 9.

"And I said get the heck out." Bei said.

"No."

Bei glared.

"Not without answers."

"What type of answers?"

"We will be the ones asking the questions."

Bei raised her eyebrows. "We'll see about that."

Bei moved to sit on the bed dragging Saru who still had her hands up.

"Alright. First question. You are indeed Bei?"

Bei looked at her. "Am I?"

Lia lowered her eyes. "Answer the question."

"Why should I? The door tag clearly states the name of the user who occupies this room."

Lia nodded to her sister.

Kiko moved to look at the outside of the door.

"Well?" Lia asked her sister.

"Definitely Bei Jing."

"Good. Moving on." Lia looked at Saru. "Are you Saru Gaki?"

"..." Saru looked at Bei who was glaring at Lia. "Yes?"

"Reporting in. We have confronted the enemy, only one seems dangerous. Awaiting orders to continue interrogating."

_"Aaaah... Permission granted. Avoid situations that involve the suspects to be hurt. Need to avoid that..can't afford to visit Roger....again.."_

Kiko nodded to Lia. Lia continued. "Bei Jing. We came here today to find out what happened to some of the kids who currently live here. First is Linda. We know she was kidnapped but we don't know by whom. We know you were in communications with her the day of her disappearance so we-"

"Think I had something to do with her disappearance?" Bei finished for her.

Lia glared at Bei. "Yes. Now please give any information you can on her disappearance and whereabouts."

Bei looked at Saru. "What if she were Linda?"

"Wha-?" Saru asked.  
"You heard me."

Lia nodded to Kiko. Kiko advanced so she was sitting next to Saru.

Kiko took a flashlight and shined it in Saru's eyes. "Captain, this girl has brown eyes and is younger than that of Linda."

Lia smirked. "You think you can lie to us and get away with it?"

_"Girls control yourselves!"_

* * *

"God damn... it, the one thing they can't do is control their anger..." The only boy of the trio said as he left the "base" and went to find them.

He was so busy muttering to himselves that he didn't realize that he ran into somebody.

That somebody being none other than Tensei himself.

* * *

Tensei looked at the boy in front of him. He raised an eyebrow and scoffed.

The said boy looked at him and narrowed his eyes.

Now what was going through their minds was this.

Tensei was thinking how the boy was fairly good looking but not enough so to stand in the presence of Tensei.

The boy was thinking he looked somewhat familiar... like he was one of the ones kidnapped.

Anyways, back to the story.

"Dude... so sorry about that but I was kinda in a hurry.."

"...Ah.. You're Jean Leymien. Or code name Jelemi if you prefer."

"How do you know that?"

"Jelemi, age 14, barely in his teens, way over his head." Tensei walked away.

_What the fuck was that about? Oh well I'll worry about that later... must stop Lia and Kiko._

* * *

Bei seemed unaffected by Lia smirking. "Yeah, I kinda do."

Lia smirked even wider. "Kiko, get the badges."

Kiko smiled. "We're playing good cops bad cops!?"

"Yeah. Yeah we are."

Kiko bounced up and down, almost exactly like a sugar high 9 year old who wasn't actually high just overly excited, wait scratch that she was an overly excited 9 year old. "I call good cop!!"

Lia grinned. "Duh, I'm always the bad cop."

Kiko reached into her pocket and pulled out two badges. "Here ya go sis."

Lia put her badge on.

Kiko put her badge on.

Bei stared at Lia's badge then at Kiko's badge. "...Um... both your badges say good cop..."

Lia looked down at her badge. "Fixing that." She took her badge off and flipped it over, she then pinned it onto her shirt. "There. Bad cop."

Bei raised an eyebrow.

* * *

"...What was I doing again?" Jelemi asked as he paused in walking to Bei's room. "...Damn..it...I forgot... well gotta check in on the girls." Jelemi got out his walkie talkie. "Girls? You read me?"

"_Oh! Jelemi! Guess what? Guess what? We are playing good cops bad cops!"_

"..That's nice...wait what?! Abort that!" Jelemi said into the walkie talkie.

_A short pause. "Aw... but why?" Kiko whined._

"You do remember what happened the last time don't you?"

"_...How was I supposed to know he'd end up in the hospital?"_

"...You broke his neck."

"_Nu-huh! That was Lia! I was the good cop!"_

"But still you were the accomplice...if that boy had died you would've been in trouble. So can you put Lia on the walkie?"

"_...Where's your manners, Jelemi?"_

Jelemi growled. "Put her on the damn walkie!"

A longer pause as it sounded like Kiko dropped the walkie in shock. "Fine!" She cried. "Lia! Jelemi wants to talk to you!"

"_**Tell him to shove it!"**_

"_..Um..she says to..."_

"I heard her! Tell her I don't fucking care!"

"_Um...he says to..."_

"_**I heard him! Fine I'll talk to him!"**__There was a short pause as Kiko handed her sister the walkie._

"_What the fuck could you possible want?"_

"...I actually forgot..."

"_So can I go back to being the bad cop?"_

"Oh! No! Abort! Objection! Uh..."

"_Shut up!"_

"Stop yelling at me!"

"_I'll stop when you stop!"_

"Then this could go on all day!"

"_Yeah it can but you know how to end it?"_

"No-" He stopped mid-sentence as he heard the unmistakable click sound as Lia turned the walkie off.

* * *

"Now..where was I?" Lia said as she turned back to Bei and Saru.

Bei sighed. "You were going back to being annoying?"

"Shut up!"

"...Nah Don't feel like it."

Lia twitched. "Stop talking back to me! And answer the damn question!" She shouted while she threw the empty hair spray can that had been used on Saru's hair out the room.

"What question was that again?" Bei asked.

Lia was about to say something when Kiko stepped in. "There may be an easier way to solve this." Kiko kneeled down in front of Bei. "Now, Bei, sweetie, can you answer the question?"

"What question was that again?" Bei asked.

"The question was who are the three kidnappers?"

Bei blinked, then put her fingers to her lips as in a mock thinking position. "Hmm... wasn't this Linda chick one?" Bei asked pointing to Saru.

Again Saru went "Wha-?"

"And weren't the other two guys?"

Lia glared and Kiko sighed.

"Oh! I know! Why don't you go try the boy's dorms and the doors and to see what the name of the kidnapped are?!"

Lia stepped up and slapped Bei, hard.

Saru gasped.

Bei stood up and grabbed Lia's collar of her shirt. "What the heck was that?!"

Lia just smirked. "That was a slap. And I did it because you were pissing me off."

Bei glared at her then started walking to the open doorway, dragging Lia behind her.

"It's a pity the door is off the hinges, I think I would have loved to slam your head into it..." Bei said as she proceeded to throw Lia out into the hallway.

Lia grabbed Bei's hand and they both came tumbling into the hallway.

Saru and Kiko were staring at the scene in the hall.

_

* * *

_

_Why do I feel like Bei isn't renovating for a change? _Erin thought as she slowly paused the music on her cd player. "Whatever you are doing Bei, it cannot be good." She said aloud as she got up and opened the door.

Revealing...

* * *

Lia grabbing any bit of Bei she could reach and Bei trying to choke the life out of Lia.

"What are you doing?" Erin asked.

Bei stopped trying to choke Lia and Lia momentarily stopped trying to claw Bei.

"What's it to you?!" They both shouted, then they went back to trying to kill each other.

Erin then spotted Kiko and Saru who both looked so lost and confused.

"What happened?" Erin asked.

Kiko started to say something but what looked like a shoe went flying through the air and ended up hitting Kiko in the face.

Saru was rendered speechless due to shock and confusion.

"...I thought we weren't allowed to wear shoes other than the cafeteria and the foyer?" Erin asked.

* * *

_**MUST STOP KIKO AND LIA**__**....**__ hungry.... MUST STOP KIKO AND LIA__...__ HUNGRY.... must stop kiko and lia.... __**HUNGRY... **__Must stop being hungry..._

Jelemi stopped moving and looked at the entrance to the cafeteria from the west side. "How'd I get here?" He asked aloud.

"You get here because your feet moved you here due to a series of commands from your brain down to your legs."

Jelemi blinked and looked down. "Who are you?"

The little boy looked to be about 5. "Who me? I am Hugh."

"..You are me?"

"No, I am Hugh."

"...Me?"

"...Hugh."

Jelemi blinked then walked away.

* * *

"We should seriously stop this..." Erin said.

"Or at least get them to go inside the room..." Saru mentioned.

Erin and Saru were watching Bei and Lia fight.

Saru got an idea. "Oh! I got this! Why don't we do this...?" Saru said.

"Do what?"

"This!" Saru said. "Bei! Mello says he's in love with Erin!"

Bei stopped choking Lia.

Lia, unconcerned by Bei stopping continued to choke Bei.

Bei let go of Lia's neck and punched Lia in the gut.

Bei then proceeded to glare at Erin.

Erin's eyes widened as Bei slowly got up from Lia and made her way over to Erin. "Oh...Shit."

* * *

"Mello what?" Bei questioned.

"He told me that he and Erin kissed."

Erin glared at Saru. "Shut the hell up and stop spreading lies!"

"But isn't it true?"

"Hell no!"

Bei continued her descent towards Erin.

* * *

"..."

"Jelemi-kun? Do you know what you want yet?" The cafeteria lady asked for the 50th time, in the last 30 minutes.

_Do I want chicken? ... yes... but wait there's grilled cheese... no! I'll have the Japanese lunch menu... oh wait there are five choices for that... damn... um... I'lll have chicken soup... no.... fish...no pizza.... no... uh... I got it! PB&J!_

This thought argument has been going on for the past 30 minutes.

"I'll have... the turkey sandwich." Jelemi said.

The growing line behind him cheered.

"Is that what you really want?" The cafeteria lady asked. A second later she realized her mistake.

"...No I want...."

The line behind him grabbed chairs.

* * *

"Spell check this for me." Tensei said.

Linda blinked then looked at the paper in front of her face, like literally an inch away from her face.

"I guess..." Linda said uncertainly.

"Good, now take it." Tensei said.

"Jeez, pushy." She took the paper and read it. "It's fine, like always..."

"Really? I thought I finally spelled something wrong. Guess it was my imagination." He took the paper back and then left the room.

* * *

Tensei decided to take a visit to Mello's room. Knowing full well that he or any of the members would not be there until at least midnight. Seeing as Bei has got into a fight and will probably need to visit the infirmary. Anyways he was in the right hallway when he saw something… how would Tensei put it? _Strange? Out of Place? _Anyway he stopped and cautiously picked up the strange object and looked around. He didn't have any knowledge who it belonged to and had no intention of finding its owner. You've heard of the saying finder's keeper's right? Well, Tensei strongly believes in that, only if what he finds is worth his fancy. This particular object did indeed catch his fancy.

Tensei looked at the strange object. He began to think of what it was. After a few seconds of thinking the object in his hands made a strange cracking sound. Tensei looked down and saw that it broke in half. It also had a piece of paper in it. He dropped the object and its other half and read the note, both sides.

The front read property of Simon G. Jecks. This is a priceless Egyptian artifact and if broken, I would lose hundreds, no thousands- Tensei lost interest in the front and switched to the back.

**To a Yukaihan'nin,**

**I am pretty sure that you would be the one to come across this worthless artifact.**

**And as I guessed you skipped the front, right?**

**Anyways, please keep in mind you are not the only genius here.**

**Also that Bei Jing and her friends are not the only ones aware of this ridiculous plot set up by Roger.**

**The military group, I and many others are tracking you down. **

**And when we do, we will stop this kidnapping, if it could even be called that.**

**Signed, yours truly,**

_**Not Buying It. **_**Or if you prefer****,**_** Simon G. Jecks.**_

Tensei sighed. He was sitting in Mello's room, on his bed. Tensei had read one sentence before he became disgusted with his surroundings. The place was eerily dark, reeked of chocolate, heck it even had chocolate wrappers for a floor and it smelled of something Tensei had smelled only once in his life. The smell being the smell of Axe deodorant. How anyone believed that this brand of deodorant attracted hundreds of girls was a mystery. The stuff reeked.

Tensei got up and left the room exactly as he saw it. Messy, dark, and stupid.

In the corner, on the nightstand was the note that Tensei was delivering.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, again. Jelemi was still holding the line up.

"..Please, just pick something." The new lunch lady said as the other one had gone on break.

"What? Oh… food… right… let's see… uh….." Jelemi said.

"He'll have a hot turkey sandwich with gravy on it." Said the same kid from earlier.

Jelemi jumped. "How the hell-?" That question was supposed to be How the hell did you get behind me? But Jelemi only managed the three words.

"Just grab your sandwich and sit down in that corner over there." The kid said.

Jelemi looked confused. "…Alright…" He took his sandwich and went to where he was directed.

"I'll have my usual, please." The kid said.

The lunch lady smiled and handed him his PB&J sandwich .

The kid took the sandwich and went to join Jelemi.

* * *

"I'm glad you decided to come to the cafeteria at this time Jelemi."

"Yeah..sure.. now you know who I am but who are you?" Jelemi asked.

The kid smiled. "Me? I'm Jecks."

"Jecks? That sounds like a last name to me." Jelemi said.

"Oh it is. But I haven't decided if the military group is trustworthy just yet."

"Military…?" Jelemi said as he thought about it, suddenly he remember military and that led him to remember what he was supposed to be doing. "Oh my god!" He shouted as he stood up. "Lia and Kiko! Good. Bad. Cop!"

Jenks smiled. "Relax. I sent Roger their way."

"You what?!" Jelemi said as he sat down. "Everytime they get caught **I** get in trouble!"

* * *

"Mello this is completely unacceptable." Roger said as he ushered Bei, Kiko, Erin, Lia, and Saru inside Bei's room. "Triple detention for Mello."

Bei looked around. "…Uh… Mello isn't here…."

"I know that. Another detention for Mello." Roger snapped.

Bei looked really confused. "Then… why only him?"

"Because he's the reason why I hate children. Another detention for Mello."

"…Then why did Watari leave you in charge?"

"Honestly? I have no idea."

"…Great."

* * *

"I sense a disturbance in the force..." Mello said.

Matt actually paused his game and looked up. "What the hell?"

"...I think I just got detention...and I have no idea why..."

"Well...what did you do in the past week?"

Mello looked at Matt, who was laying on Mello's bed.

"What didn't I do? But that's besides the point. I actually studied this week."

"Mello, you study every week, hell, every day, hell, every hour, hell-"

"That's getting irritating."

"Sorry, Mells, but it's true."

"Shut up. Now help me figure out why I have detention."

Matt went back to playing his game.

"Matt?"

"If **you **don't know, then how the hell would **I** know?"

Mello opened his mouth to say something but thought better of it. He then did say something. "Yeah, you're right."

* * *

"So...what you are saying...is Mello has 18 detentions now?" Bei asked.

"That's right. Another detention for Mello." Roger said.

"Bei, stop you got him enough detentions for like 2 weeks!" Erin whispered in her ear.

Bei looked at her. "Actually that would be 16 days."

"Very good Ms. Jing." Roger said.

"Aren't you...going to.. ya know...?" Bei asked.

"Ah yes, another detention for Mello." Roger. "And a tictac packet for you Ms. Jing."

Bei jumped up and grabbed it. "Yay!"

"Well... I don't think I can give any more detentions to Mello at this moment so I'll be taking my leave." Roger said as he started to blend in with the shadows.

"Wait! Mr. Roger! You can not go yet!" Saru screamed.

Roger stepped out of the shadows. "What is it Ms. Gaki.

"...I forgot..."

"Then goodbye." He started to disappear again.

"Wait!"

"What now Ms. Gaki?"

"...I forgot..."

"You know you would be perfect for Jelemi..." Kiko said.

"Who's Jelemi?" Bei, Erin, and Saru asked at the same time.

"Ah yes that reminds me, I must tell him of your latest fight, Kiko and Lia."

Kiko glanced at Lia and Lia glanced at her.

The glance was their way of saying 'Shit, Jelemi's gonna be pissed.'

* * *

Mello was rummaging through his shit, looking for something.

"What are you looking for Mels?"

"...I dunno!"

"Then why are you looking for it?"

"I fucking don't know!"

"..." Matt's thought was this '_My god, is anyone sane at this orphanage?' _"Mello, how about you track down Roger or Bei?"

"Good idea! Who knew you were actually smart?!" Mello ran out of the room.

* * *

Matt blinked and then decided to ignore the comment left by Mello and continued to play his game.

* * *

Mello ran down the hall. "I'll go to Bei's room first."Mello said aloud. "I have a feeling that Roger's there too...which I can't figure out if that is a good thing or a bad thing..."

* * *

"That's another detention for Mello. Do you want to make that 50, Ms. Jing?"

Bei was laughing her head off.

Erin was looking like she really wanted to leave.

Saru was crying.

Kiko and Lia were discussing tactics on how they were going to explain the bruises on Bei and Lia to Jelemi.

Erin finally spoke again. "Mr. Roger. Sir. Shouldn't you be more concerned in finding the missing kids that Mr. Watari left under your care?"

"..." Roger just stared her down. "I don't have the time or patience to do such a thing."

"Alright, then give me Mr. Watari's number so I can call him and tell him how incompetent you are."

Bei was laughing so hard that she had to grab onto the edges of the bed to keep herself from falling over. She was also starting to cry from laughing so hard.

Roger glared at Erin. "Fine, Erin. You may contact Watari. If he isn't busy that is." Roger handed her his cell phone. Then turned to Bei and Saru, who were both still laughing and/or crying. "Will you please be quiet, ladies, Erin is on the phone."

Bei tried to be quiet but she couldn't stop laughing. Saru stopped crying because Roger wasn't directing the attention to her.

"_Roger, I thought I told you that L and I were working on a case in Argentina?"_

"This is Erin, Mr. Watari."

"_Oh! Erin, how are you my dear?"_

"I could be better, Roger is in Bei's room, giving like 50 detentions to Mello even though he wasn't even in Bei's room. Like at all. And then once I told him about the kidnappings he told me that he didn't have the time or patience to find the missing kids that you left him in charge of."

"_I see... could you put Roger on for me?"_

"Yeah." Erin gave the phone back to Roger. "He wants to talk to you." Erin smirked.

Bei was still laughing but she managed to give Erin the thumbs up.

"_Roger I am very disappointed in you."_

"..."

"_I thought you at least could hold out for a month."_

"I could, but not with Mello here."

"_Ah, yes, I hear you have been giving out detentions to Mello for no apparent reason."_

"I have my reasons."

"_And what are they?"_

"Give me a minute."

"_You don't have a minute Roger, L and I are very busy in Argentina."_

"Right... well he annoys me."

"_You are acting like a child Roger, you can do better than that."_

"...I should let you get back to work, Watari."

"_Ah, yes, you should... please remember that you cannot give over 5 detentions a week, actually seeing as Mello wasn't there none of the fifty detentions count. And please do not punish the other children in the room, unless they actually did something. Do not punish Erin for telling on you. Please continue working hard and try to devote some time to the kidnapping case, and please keep that under wraps, I do not want the orphanage's reputation to go under for the this childish prank. That is all, goodbye Roger." Watari hung up._

Roger shut the phone and put it in his pocket. He then turned around to face the girls sitting on the bed.

Erin was still smirking.

Bei wasn't laughing anymore but she looked like she was hiding something.

Saru wasn't on the bed but instead in the corner trying to blend in.

Lia and Kiko were glancing nervously at the door, as if they expected Jelemi to burst into the room and yell at them. The last thing they want is Jelemi mad. He's scary when he is mad.

Roger stared at Bei. "Ms. Jing. Hands were I can see them."

Bei looked as though she was a deer caught in between headlights.

"Ms. Jing. I am waiting."

Bei put her hands in her lap. They were empty.

"What's behind your back?"

"I have no idea." Bei replied.

"Can you reach behind you and grab it?"

"No, I'm afraid I cannot Roger, seeing as you told me to keep my hands in my lap."

"You have permission to reach behind your back and grab the thing you are hiding."

"Fine." Bei shrugged and turned around. What Bei was hiding was Roger's cell phone.

Saru watched as Bei took out the memory card and put the back on it.

Bei put the memory card in her sleeve and turned around to give Roger his cell phone back.

"Thievery is not acceptable, Ms. Jing. Detention. For Mello." Roger reached out to take the cell phone.

"Understandable." Bei agreed as she put the cell on his out reached hands.

"And you and Lia will be obtaining another detention for fighting." Roger made sure the cell went in his pockets this time.

"Perfectly reasonable, Roger." Bei agreed again.

Roger narrowed his eyes. _'What is going on? Bei Jing is never this agreeable...'_

Roger then noticed that all of the girls in the room were staring out the open door and into the hallway.

Roger then heard a noise that sounded oddly like his worst nightmare. _'Mello.'_

* * *

"Bei?! Are you in your room?!" Mello screamed as he ran down the hall.

He skidded to a halt just outside her room.

He ran inside and he wasn't prepared to stop so suddenly.

The next thing he knew he was on the floor, clutching his head.

"**Mello**...-"

'_Oh no... out of all the people to run into... __**he**__ had to be the one... and he's about to say the thing I hate the most....' _Mello thought as he glanced up, to see that he was correct in his assumptions.

"I am glad I get to say this. Detention plus 4." Roger said.

"...But wouldn't I get only one for running into you?"

"No. You get one for running into me, another one for causing a disturbance in the halls, one more for yelling, another one for showing up and one more mainly because you only allowed to get five a week and you annoy me."

Mello sighed. "I knew I was going to get detention anyways." He then looked at Bei.

Bei quickly rolled off the bed and ran under it.

Mello looked confused and was about to say something before-

"EWWWWW!!!!!!!!!! There's a spider under here!!!" Bei screamed at the top of her lungs. "WAHH!!!!"

She continued to whine for like five minutes before they all heard a whacking sound and oddly sinister laughing coming from under the bed.

Mello and Roger finally agreed on one thing. Wammy's house was not for the criminally insane.

* * *

Tensei opened the door to his room that didn't feel like his anymore. (He'll realize why it doesn't feel like his in the next chapter.)

Tensei walked in and ignored the two people sitting in random spots on the floor or bed.

He sat down at his desk and took out the note that was left for him. He began to read it again now that he was in a calmer setting. A calmer, lighter room. The scent of hair spray that lingered in the air was a comfort to him.

"So, how was your trip?" Linda asked, in desperate need for communication.

Too bad she was trapped in the room with the most self absorbed boys ever.

* * *

"How many detentions did you two get?" Matt asked when Mello and Bei walked in Mello's room 2 hours later.

It's only two hours later because the first hour was dedicated to getting multiple lectures from Roger that would've gone on for hours if a certain red head hadn't set off a different set of problems in the cafeteria.

The second hour was dedicated to spending time getting lectured by the nurse when she saw the state of Bei and Lia.

"I got one." Bei said as she sat down in the only chair in Mello's room.

"5." Mello stated as he sat down next to Matt on Mello's bed.

"Why?" Matt asked.

Bei pointed to her multiple bruises and cut lip. "Stealing and a fight."

Matt nodded. "I thought you were a pacifist."

"So did I. Matt. So did I." Bei said.

"I got two for causing disturbances, one for running into Roger, another one for showing up which frankly I don't get and one more because I annoy him. That one I understand." Mello said.

Bei started rummaging through Mello's stuff.

"Bei what are you doing?" Mello asked.

"Searching." Bei replied.

"For what?"

"Anything to kill Roger with."

* * *

"It's almost midnight." Tensei said abruptly.

"Um, alright then?" Linda asked.

"It's about time for Bei Jing to discover the note." Tensei stated.

* * *

"Ah ha!" Bei shouted with glee as she found a note. It wasn't what she wanted to find but still it was something.

"What is it, Bei?" Mello asked.

"I found a note!" Bei shouted again, this time with a huge grin on her face.

"Really?! In my room? In that corner? That's really weird..." Mello screamed, then questioned, then uncertainly said.

"Why is it weird?" Bei asked.

"That's where I keep my underwear and...gu-stuff..." Mello said.

"No it isn't.. you keep your underwear in a box under your bed." Bei stated.

"And how would you know that?"

"I told you I was searching and why is this drawer locked?" Bei asked as she tried to get the drawer opened.

"No reason."

Bei stared at him with puppy eyes. "Pretty please open the door for me, Mello dear?"

Mello sighed and opened the door, revealing three actual guns.

Bei gaped. "Where...? How...? Why...? When...? What...?" She stumbled over words.

"I don't have to answer you." Mello looked away.

"...Since when were you christian?" Bei asked.

"I am not christian!"

Bei blinked. "Then what religion affiliation are you?"

"I don't belong to any fu-fricking religion!"

"Then what's with the cross...?"

Mello grabbed the gun. "It's not a cross..."

"It clearly is a cross. Matt, isn't that the outline of a cross?"

Matt looked up. "...Yeah that's a cross."

"Thanks for your help, Matt!"

"You're very welcome Mels."

Mello glared at him, he then proceeded to put the guns back in the drawer and lock it.

"Were the guns loaded Mello?" Matt asked.

"..." Mello didn't answer.

"Mello?" Bei asked.

"Yes. Yes they are." Mello stated.

"Let's all agree to never tell Roger." Matt said.

"Agreed." Mello and Bei said.

"Now, let's see the note." Matt said.

"Alright." Bei gave Matt the note.

The note read.

**The time has come,**

**Number 4, please prepare yourself.**

**Number 5, please keep yourself near number 4, it makes my life easier.**

**Oh, have you figured out the meaning behind the letters? No? I did.**

**Here, since I don't feel like flipping the paper over to write a single letter, I'll write it here,**

**E,**

**Yukaihan'nin**

"That bastard!" Mello shouted. Glad he can swear full the remaining of the week without getting another detention.

"Matty, Mello, I'm tired and I have to renovate so I'll see you both later tomorrow."

"Don't you mean today?"

"No." Bei left the room.

Mello stared at Matt.

Matt stared at Mello.

"So..." Mello said.

"So...?" Matt asked.

"Wanna spend the night?" Mello asked.

"Great, I was too tired to go across the hall anyway." Matt said.

"Just remember to turn the noise down." Mello said as he curled up in a ball in the bed.

Matt got up and moved to the chair.

* * *

"Freeze." Lia said as she stopped Bei from moving down the hall.

"I so do not have the time or energy to deal with you." Bei said as she walked around Lia.

"I know that. I came to strike up a deal with you." Lia said.

"What type of deal?" Bei asked.

"Follow me and find out. It's clearly not a trap." Lia stated as she started down the hall.

"I think this would be my first time seeing the other side." Bei said as she followed Lia.

"Trust me, it's exactly the same as this side."

* * *

"Ah welcome, my fair lady." Jelemi said as he grabbed Bei's hand lightly and kissed the top of it.

Bei looked confused. "Who are you and why are you acting like a French person?"

"I'm Jelemi and I'm part French." Jelemi offered Bei a seat around the table in the middle of the room.

"So is this place a bed room, living room...what?" Bei asked as she sat down in the chair Jelemi pointed to.

"It's my room." Jelemi stated. "Or like we call it, the base."

"We?" Bei asked.

"Lia, Kiko, and I."

"I see."

"So let's get down to business shall we?" Said a voice from the left.

Bei turned around to look at the kid sitting in an armchair near the windowsill.

"Who's the kid?"

"I am Hugh Jecks." The kid said.

Bei started laughing. "I'm sorry, but Jecks?" She said after she stopped laughing.

Hugh glared at her.

"Anyways the point of this meeting is that we need to start a temporary alliance." Jelemi said, succeeding in gaining the attention of those present. "We must stop the menace that haunts these very halls." Jelemi said a little bit too dramatically.

Bei yawned. "Menace? More like obnoxious guy receiving orders from the higher-ups."

"What do you mean by that, Bei?" Jelemi asked.

"Well I mean, mister French guy, the higher ups is Roger."

"...Really?" Jelemi asked, incredulous.

"Yes, really you idiot!" Lia shouted. "We discussed this last meeting!"

"Which was?" Jelemi asked.

"This morning!" Lia shouted.

"...Oh..."

"Anyways I received information that the kidnapper likes to give out notes." Hugh said.

"Yeah, so?" Bei asked.

"And we found out that he tends to send the notes only to you, Bei, and your little group too."

Bei blinked. "I guess that means you guys are ineffectual."

Hugh glared. "I'll have you know, somebody incredibly close to me just challenged him today!"

"Really? And who is that?" Bei asked, leaning closer to him.

"That's classified." Hugh said, turning away from her.

"So, then what's your defense?" Bei asked Jelemi.

"He forgot to set up meetings." Lia said before Jelemi could speak.

Bei laughed. "So much for awesome leader award. Am I right, dude?"

"Awesome leader award?" Jelemi asked.

"Yeah, Mello, Matt and I are in the competition, if you want I can fit you in."

"Wait, so you aren't the leader of the group?" Jelemi asked.

"No, we are all the leaders of our group, mainly because we can't decide who's in charge on what days." Bei took a breath. "So far, I'm in charge Mondays and Saturdays. Matt's in charge Tuesdays and Thursdays. Mello's in charge Fridays and Sundays. Wednesdays are the days were we fight to the death over command. I'm kidding, we all take that day to be in charge certain hours. I'm in charge from 9 to-"

"Alright, lets end this boring topic and move on to the whole alliance business." Jecks stated.

Bei glared at Jecks. "I hate you."

"Why?" Jecks asked.

"Because you called my topic boring."

"..." Jecks was silent as he thought of a comeback.

"Well, let us begin the meeting before I lose my train of thought...wait what was I talking about?" Jelemi said.

"The alliance between the "military" group, the "Jecks" group and the "BMM" group." Lia stated.

"BMM?" Bei asked. "Oh wait, Bei,Mello, and Matt. I get it."

"Anyways, we need to work on stopping the threat of Yukaihan'nin." Lia stated.

"Hey, where's your mirror?" Bei asked Lia.

"Oh...she turned in early."

"...Oh yeah, you're only nine aren't you?" Bei asked.

"9 in a half thank you very much." Lia said.

"And you should go to bed too Lia." Jelemi said.

"No way, and let you gamble away what we worked to build. No way jose." Lia stubbornly crossed her arms.

Jelemi rubbed his forehead like Roger does when he's in the same room as Mello. "Whatever."

Bei yawned again. "Ya know we should really have Matty and Mello here, it doesn't feel right to make executive decisions without the gang."

Jelemi snapped his fingers. "Lia, either go get them or send your mir- sister..."

Lia glared at him then at Bei then left.

After a few seconds of awkward silence.

"So...wanna play some poker?" Bei said, while grinning.

* * *

Lia walked calmly down the hall.

She knew she was out past curfew and that she had to pass Roger's office but since she was being extra quiet she would be able to get past him and then she would be home free.

Lia stopped at the always open cafeteria and wondered why it was open even though kids couldn't leave their rooms after midnight on weekend days.

She soon found out why it is still open when Roger stepped out of the cafeteria with a cup of coffee and a slice of pie.

'_No wonder he's getting a belly...'_ Lia thought as she quickly ran around a corner to avoid getting seen by Roger.

Thankfully, Roger didn't seem to notice her presence as he continued down the opposite hallway to his own living quarters.

Lia quickly looked around to make sure Roger didn't appear from the shadows like he does when Mello swears.

She then continued her way down the hallway Roger just went down and quietly slipped past his office and then she quickly ran down the hall where Mello and Matt would no doubt be.

* * *

Matt was playing his video game at full volume.

Mello was glaring at him. "Matt, do you mind? I'm trying to sleep."

"And I'm trying to beat this boss." Matt said as he continued to play his videogame. "Yes! Score one for Matt!"

Mello got out of bed and pulled the charger out of the wall.

"You know, Mello that I still have like 3 hours on this thing?" Matt asked.

Mello let out a deep breath. "Matt, it is like 12:30 in the morning! I have not slept well in days, and I would like to attempt to sleep if that was at all possible!"

"Well, looks like you're not sleeping tonight." Matt replied.

Mello twitched. "I need chocolate." Mello bent down to reach under his bed to pull out a chocolate bar. "Hmm, yummy goodness."

Matt glared at him. "For god's sake stop eating chocolate."

Mello looked confused, then he quickly said. "And you should stop playing video games, but that isn't happening any time soon now is it?"

"I can stop any time I want."

"And when is that, Matt?"

"When you stop eating chocolate."

Mello gasped. "Fine, you're on Matt."

"Bring it." Matt turned off his game.

It took him three seconds to realize he didn't save. "Shit! I didn't fucking save! God dammit! I worked really hard on that!"

Mello reluctantly put his chocolate back under the bed, where for some unexplainable reason the chocolate didn't melt. "Maybe, if you didn't spend so much time playing video games, you could be studying to raise your rank from 3 to 2 and then if you are really ambitious you could compete against Near."

Matt laughed. "You'd really want me to beat you? And I like where I stand at the moment, and I'm not in it to win. If I was I would have done so already."

Mello raised an eyebrow. "Oh, really? You think you are smarter than me?"

Matt laughed again. "Oh, that's where you are wrong, Mels, I know I'm smarter than you."

Mello responded by punching him in the face.

Matt quickly responded by grabbing Mello's hair and wrestling him to the ground.

* * *

Lia opened the door to Mello's room, since she knew he wouldn't have locked it.

And what she saw was an odd sight.

Matt had abandoned his game boy and instead was on top of Mello with his hand over Mello's mouth.

Mello wasn't sleeping or eating chocolate but was attempting to bite Matt's hand.

Mello decided to knee Matt where no one should.

Matt groaned and rolled off of Mello.

"Ahem. Am I interrupting something?" Lia asked.

Mello looked up at the intruder.

Matt decided to take revenge on Mello by punching him in the stomach.

Mello turned to glare at Matt and received a fist to his face.

"Boys! For fucks sake, stop fighting!" Lia whispered in an angry voice.

Both boys turned to stare in amazement at the 9 year old for she had just swore.

Lia grabbed both of them by the wrist and proceeded to drag them out the door.

"Somebody close the door." Lia stated.

Matt closed the door. "You know for some one who's nine, you sure are strong..." Matt said while being dragged and limping.

"And you're a girl." Mello stated.

"And what does that have anything to do with me being strong enough to drag to teenaged boys across the halls?" Lia asked.

"I guess nothing..." Mello replied. He then turned to Matt and said. "So whoever touches chocolate in my case and video games you in case first, loses?"

"Right." Matt replied.

"How about this, since you're doing this bet, if you get caught eating chocolate or playing video games you have to cross dress." Lia said, she then looked at Mello. "You already have the hair down, you won't need a wig."

Matt stifled a laugh.

Mello glared at the both of them.

"Do we have an agreement, fellas?"

They both nodded.

* * *

Roger sat in his room staring at the door.

He thought he heard whispered conversations and children out of bed.

He decided he wasn't going to go out there because he really didn't want to have to deal with the children who he highly suspected to be Mello.

He then decided he was going to lock the door in case it was Mello trying to set up a prank.

* * *

20 minutes later in another hall.

Lia turned to face the boys who were oddly quiet.

Mello was glaring at Matt and Matt was glaring at Mello.

Lia rolled her eyes. "Alright, this is where the "military" group's base is. **Bei Jing **is in there with the leaders of two different groups. They are trying to discuss a temporary alliance. You are required to help since **Bei Jing** insists she is only the leader on two of the seven days."

Mello and Matt noted that she said Bei Jing with a hint of anger.

Lia opened the door to reveal Jelemi in his underwear, Jecks with his pants on and Bei beaming like crazy. "What the fuck?!"

"Ah Bei not again." Mello said.

Bei spotted Mello and Matt and the look on her face changed drastically to one of disapproval. "Matt, Mello, you by any chance, didn't, I don't know, start fighting?"

Matt looked away. "We might've."

Mello decided to change the subject. "So what have we told you about playing poker?"

Bei stared at him. "You are on the subject of you and Matt right now Mello, please try again later."

Mello glared at her. "Yes, we did fight."

"Aw, your first fight! You two must be so proud!" Bei said.

"Does it seem like we're happy?" Matt asked.

Bei looked at him. "No, it looks like you two have been through heck and back again."

"No, we're still in Hell." Mello and Matt stated.

They turned to glare at each other.

"Jelemi, where the fuck are your clothes?!" Lia screamed.

Jelemi looked around. "I have no idea...the last thing I remember was Bei suggesting to play poker with a grin on her face...."

Jecks quickly put his shirt back on. "No, it quickly became strip poker because we didn't have money..."

Bei grinned again. "Ah, how people seriously underestimate me and the power of strip poker..."

"Bei, we told you before no more strip poker!" Mello said.

"And by we, you mean?" Bei asked.

"Matt and I, duh."

"Ah you mean before your immature fight?"

"I could say the same thing to you, Bei, who started a fight with Lia?"

"That was her fault!" Bei shouted.

"Nu-huh! You were tempting me!"

"No! You entered my room uninvited and decided to question me! And Saru! I mean who does that?" Bei asked.

"Yes! I won't be cold anymore!" Jelemi shouted.

They all turned to look at him.

Jelemi had found his clothing. "Oh sweet warmth, how I embrace you tonight!" He kissed his clothes than put them back on. "So, let's get this meeting under wraps so we can go to bed." He pointed to the available seats and gestured for Bei, Lia, Matt, and Mello to sit down where they wanted to.

Matt and Mello walked briskly to two seats by the light.

Matt sat down in one and Mello turned around and sat down next to Bei who had ran to the seat just to beat Lia in sitting down.

Lia glared at her as she made her to sit next to Matt.

Jelemi looked at all of them. _'Immature brats...'_ was his thought before it changed to _'Man am I tired...'_

"So anyways, as I was saying before the whole poker incident... we need to form an alliance-"

"Temporary." Lia, Bei, Mello, Matt, and Jecks said.

"Right temporary... anyways as I was saying we need to fight against this kidnapper before he gets the chance to kidnap other innocent children."

Bei and Mello laughed. "Hah! Yeah, innocent... right..."

Matt and Lia glared at them.

Jelemi glared at them. And when he glared at them, hell froze over.

"Good, now that I have your attention, my sources have made it a point to tell me that the kidnapper is planning to kidnap someone at noon today. We should make a foolhardy plan to capture him."

"Yeah, like that went so well when we tried it." Matt said while staring at Mello.

Mello glared at him and said. "Well if you weren't constantly playing your video games, I wouldn't have stayed up late."

"If I didn't let you stay in my room all the time then you would have actually slept, instead of drooling over Bei."

Mello glared at him until his face started to turn red from the effort.

Bei pretended to not hear that comment.

"Anyways, this plan shall work, since we will all be getting some sleep tonight." Jelemi stated.

They all stared at him, then at the clock.

"It's currently 1 in the morning." Jecks stated.

"Fine, then we shall all be getting some sleep in the morning." Jelemi said.

Jecks leaned forward. "So all in favor of this alliance raise your hand."

Matt raised his hand. "It'll be fun watching Mello fail with an audience."

Mello didn't raise his hand but instead folded them across his chest and glared at Matt again.

Lia didn't raise her hand, she just didn't want to deal with "BMM's" group.

Bei looked uncertainly at Matt and then at Mello. She raised her hand. "Sorry Mels, but I just want to be done with this stupid task."

Jecks raised his hand. But had nothing to add.

"What was I supposed to do?" Jelemi asked.

"You either raise your hand or don't" Jecks said.

"Why would I raise my hand?"

"To say if you want the alliance or not."

Jelemi remembered that he wanted this alliance so he quickly put his hand up.

"Oh, happy days! The alliance is formed!" Jelemi said.

"Not yet, not everyone is here." Lia stated.

Jelemi looked at her. "Oh yeah... your mir- twin and "Jecks'" members..."

Jecks looked up. "Oh, yes, I only have one other member in my group. His name is Simon G. Jecks. My older brother and the leader of the "Jecks" group."

* * *

To Be Continued.

* * *

_Noon. That was the designated time slot for the next kidnapping. Though something went wrong. A miscalculated step. He wasn't prepared for it. Neither was the other side. They both miscalculated gravely. For Tensei, it was a small error in a perfect plan that felt as if it was a grave mistake. The other side, they miscalculated gravely. They weren't prepared for it at all. No one was expecting Tensei to kidnap them from the "military" base. _

* * *

So, I realize that I am adding more OCs so if you want to be in you just got to write a fake name, age, birthday, likes, dislikes if you want, and weird hobbies like Bei and her tic tacs.

And I said that I was going to have fillers but I'm shunning that idea seeing as I forgot any ideas for that.

I also said that there were two people two a room, that is a lie. Wammy's house is big enough for everybody to have their own rooms.

I also stated that Bei's real name is Lisa (Liza) Berkowitz. ALL LIES.

I have no idea what her real name is, if you really wanna know ask Bei. Although I'm pretty sure she is just going to make up a lie and then the next time you ask her the story will be different.

R&R please. Read, and Review.

One more thing, Jelemi is my new favorite OC. :P He is epic.

That is all.


	17. Tense With a Question Mark!

Jeez, sorry it took so long, blame the editor. He has gradually become lazy and angry with my ridiculously long chapters as of late. And I'll be updating again soonly because I already have the next chapter done. I'm waiting for my editor and for reviews, if you review I'll give you a cookie! Of your choice.

* * *

"Who's Simon G. Jecks?" Bei asked.

"I just told you, my brother." Jecks said.

"Jecks... Simon G. Then what is your first name?" Bei asked.

"Didn't I clarify that already, Bei, it's Hugh."

"You?"

"Hugh."

"Me."

"Why does everybody do that? It's French, I think..."

"You think? Or you know?"

"...No comment..."

"Yes! I win!" Bei grinned.

"Win wha-" Bei cut Jecks off.

"So when is everybody's birthday?" Bei asked.

"What does that have anythi-" Bei cut off Lia.

"Well, if we are going to be entering a temporary alliance I'd like to know people's birthdays so if I like them I can get them presents."

"March 15th." Lia stated.

"What about your mirror?" Bei asked.

"My mirror's birthday is-" Lia glared at her. "She is my twin, and her birthday is the same."

Bei smirked. "I already know Mello's and Matt's-"

"Why does his name get said first?" Matt asked.

"Fine, Matt's and Mel-"

"No way! That bastard is not going first!" Mello shouted.

Bei glared at them. "Lia, switch spots with Mello."

"Why?"

"Because I say so."

"I don't have to listen to you."

"Can you please?"

"No."

Bei glared at her. Then got up and went over to where Matt was sitting and grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the chair where she quickly sat down. "Now go and make up with Mello."

Matt glanced at her, then at Mello. "He started it, he should fix it." He then proceeded to sit on the floor.

Bei let out a frustrated sigh. "Whatever, My birthday is May 29th, Matt's birthday is February 1st, and Mello's birthday is December 13th." She finished her sentence before she could be interrupted.

Mello was glaring at Matt. Matt was glaring at Mello.

"My birthday is… when is my birthday again?" Jelemi asked Lia.

Lia sighed. "November 8th."

"Oh yes, November 8th, ah good times good times…" Jelemi said while smiling like an idiot when he gets his first crush.

"My birthday… is January 18th… I'll be 6…" Jecks said.

"Aw, now if only I liked you." Bei said.

"The feeling is mutual."

Bei grinned.

"So, I'll contact my sister. Jecks, get your brother."

"Yes ma'am." Jecks moved over to the computer. "May I?"

"Be our guest." Jelemi said.

Jecks nodded and turned the computer on.

"I'll contact my sister, I told her to leave the walkie on." Lia switched the walkie talkie on and pressed the button so she could speak to her sister. "Kiko, status report."

No response.

"Kiko, you there?"

After about 5 minutes of silence, Kiko answered the walkie, groggily. "Yeah?"

"Report to the base."

"Alright."

"Kiko! Do it quietly! Like a ninja."

All of a sudden Kiko was excited. "Yes! I get to be a ninja!"

Lia looked at the group. "She's coming."

Jecks was typing away on the computer.

"Jecks, that computer is as old as a normal kids grandma, be careful." Jelemi said.

"Right right…" Jecks said, although he wasn't paying attention.

After about ten minutes the awkward silence was broken by loud footsteps outside the door.

They all looked at each other. Jelemi mouthed the words hide.

They took off running.

Bei hid under the bed, along with Lia.

Mello ran into the closet, closely followed by Matt.

Jecks quickly finished typing and then he hid under the couch.

Jelemi ran to the computer so he could pretend to be on it.

* * *

"I hate this…" Bei whispered.

"I second that…" Lia whispered back.

* * *

"…Why did you choose the closet?" Mello whispered.

"Why did you?" Matt retorted.

* * *

A knock could be heard all around the room.

Jelemi decided being quiet was the thing to do.

The door creaked open.

And in walked Roger.

* * *

Tensei sat up abruptly .

Linda sat up groggily. "What is it, Tensei?"

Tensei looked at Linda, remembering that he and Linda got the bed tonight.

Tensei got up and turned on the lights. "Roger's doing his rounds on time. That is a problem."

"And why is that a problem?" Linda asked as she put on her glasses.

"Because that would ruin everything." Tensei quickly scribbled something down on a piece of paper.

"What are you doing?" Linda asked.

"Writing him a strongly worded letter." Tensei answered.

Linda was shocked to see that Tensei was actually answering her for a change. She decided to push her luck.

"What does the letter say?" She asked.

"To tell him to leave this hall alone." Tensei opened the door. "Damn, too late, he got the room I especially wanted to be undisturbed." He closed the door and threw the note out.

Tensei collapsed onto the bed, bouncing Linda into the air because of the impact.

"Wait, where's Near?" Linda asked.

"I'm over here." Near said.

Linda looked over to see Near playing with legos.

"Aren't you going to go to bed?" Linda asked.

"No."

Linda just frowned.

Tensei got up and left the room without saying a word.

* * *

"Good evening, Jelemi-kun, I hope all is well?" Roger asked as he came into the room.

"Yeah, sure, Roge- what's up?" Jelemi replied.

"Just doing rounds. Seeing if there are students out of bed."

Jelemi looked at the chair where he was sitting then at the bed which on the opposite side of the room.

"Well, I'm out of bed." Jelemi replied.

* * *

"_Well, I'm out of bed."_

As soon as Bei heard that, she had to stifle the oncoming laughing fit before it was too late.

Lia, seeing that Bei was struggling to keep her mouth shut, put her hand over Bei's mouth.

Bei was both relieved and pissed to have the hand over her mouth.

* * *

Kiko was stealthily walking down that halls until she entered the the hall where the base is. She was about to run when somebody's hand reached out and grabbed her from behind.

She was about to cry out when the stranger covered her mouth with his other hand.

"Ssh, do you want to be caught out of bed?" Said the strange boy.

Kiko shook her head back and forth, to say no.

"Good." The boy released his hold on her, but before she could run off, he grabbed her hand. "Roger's in the base."

"How do you know that?"

"I know that because my kid brother emailed me."

"Kid brother?" Kiko asked.

"His name is Hugh."

"You?"

"I'm not getting into this."

"…Alright, so how long til Roger leaves?"

"About ten minutes, unless one of them blows their cover then fifteen minutes."

"…You positive?"

"I'm 99 percent positive."

"You sound like L."

"I'm in the rankings to become L. Maybe that's why."

"What's your rank?" Kiko said, thinking it was a military rank.

"I'm tied with Tense- this real quiet kid."

"Oh… what's the rank?"

"…We're in a different ranking system on this side, so I'm ex number two, now number one. Same rank as the quiet kid."

"Who was number one?"

"L."

"Oh, whose number one on the other side?"

"Near. Our other rival."

"Oh, a rival triangle!"

"Shut up. Don't get Roger out here."

* * *

"Why aren't you sleeping?" Roger asked.

"I was uh… working on a project before I forgot… but now I'm tired…"

"Are you hiding something?" Roger asked.

"I don't think so. Why?"

Roger narrowed his eyes. "Because it smells like chocolate in here."

* * *

"_Because it smells like chocolate in here."_

Mello's eyes widened and he quickly sniffed his clothing.

Matt was smirking.

* * *

"I had a candy bar." Jelemi said.

"You couldn't have, you are allergic to cocoa nuts."

'_Shit.'_Jelemi thought. "Am I really? Well I meant Lia and Kiko. They had one in here earlier."

Roger looked skeptical. "Really, then explain the minty scent."

* * *

'_Really, then explain the minty scent.'_

Bei smelled her breath. Yep it was minty…

She then realized that she didn't feel the small packet of tictacs she had with her.

Her eyes widened when she realized she must of dropped them, in Jelemi's room. Where Roger could see them.

* * *

"I have to keep my breath smelling fresh. I am part French after all." Jelemi said.

"Really? As far as I can remember, you said you liked the natural smelling breath opposed to manufactured mint products." Roger said.

'_Fuck.'_ "Did I say that?"

"Yes you did, you said it when you first came to Wammy's."

"I don't remember ever saying that."

"Do you remember putting those clothes on?"

"No."

"But I bet you did, so therefore you did say it."

"How do you know?"

"I was there."

"Oh… um I'm tired, so can I go to sleep?"

"Go ahead, but first let me look around the room to see if you're hiding anything?"

"…I'd rather you didn't…"

* * *

'_...I'd rather you didn't…"_

Lia mentally pictured Jelemi "jumping" off the roof.

* * *

"So you do have something to hide?"

"Never said that."

"But, I have free reign to search."

"Not if it's going to get me in trouble you don't."

Roger raised an eyebrow. _'Since when did these children gain independence?'_

* * *

Matt and Mello pushed themselves to the back of the closet.

"This is not going to work." Mello hissed in Matt's ear.

"Just shut up and hide." Matt hissed back.

* * *

"Move!" Lia hissed.

"Where?" Bei hissed back.

"To the wall!" Lia hissed.

"Fine!" Bei hissed.

Bei crawled to where the wall should have been, but she suddenly had light on top of her head.

Lia came to an abrupt halt when Bei decided to crawl backwards. "What are you doing?" Lia whispered.

"The bed ends, turn back." Bei whispered back.

"Shit." Lia whispered, as she heard the footsteps getting louder.

* * *

"Uh, what are you doing, sir?" Jelemi asked as he ran ahead of Roger to sit in front of his bed.

"The first place anyone would hide would be the bed, the second place is..?"

"The closet?"

"Exactly. I will be checking those places before leaving Jelemi-kun."

'_Double fuck.'_Jelemi thought.

* * *

Lia tapped Jelemi's leg with her foot to get his attention.

"What are you doing?" Bei whispered.

"Jelemi should know what to do. Hopefully." Lia whispered in a barely audible voice.

* * *

Jelemi felt the light tap on his leg. _'I have got to get rid of him…'_"Um sir, allow me to check seeing as you're old and all that." Jelemi said as he ducked underneath the bed.

"What?" Jelemi whispered.

"Did you bring something to hide us with?" Lia asked.

"Shit, that's what the tap meant?"

"Fuck yes."

"Be back." Jelemi ducked out from under the bed. "It's dusty down there…"

Jelemi grabbed the blanket off his bed and went back under.

"Here." He whispered.

He then proceeded to go above the bed. "I didn't find anything, but if you need to look, feel free."

Roger narrowed his eyes but lowered himself to the floor.

* * *

"Hurry! Throw this around you!" Lia whispered.

"What's a blanket going to do?" Bei whispered back.

"It'll hide us, there's not enough light to check for sure there is a human down here." Lia whispered as she wrapped the blanket around herself as well.

"What about two humans?" Bei whispered back.

"…Let's just hope for the best…"

* * *

Roger put his head underneath and saw various heaps of misshapen objects. There were two things that were curiously out of place, even for the pile of junk under the bed.

Roger was about to reach out and touch it, but it started squeaking.

Roger withdrew his hand out once.

"Oh so there's where my pet rat ran off too."

"Pet rat?" Roger asked warily, as he lifted himself off the floor.

"Well yeah, I found him outside with a hurt leg, so I took him inside to treat him. As soon as he could move again, he disappeared, I always thought he left." Jelemi shrugged.

"Well, there's nothing under the bed, but there could be something in the closet." Roger stated.

"Well, you seem like you want to give out detention."

Roger stared at him. "Are you offering?"

Jelemi shrugged. "Even if you did give me detention, you know as well as I do that I'll forget about it or forget why I got detention and start spouting nonsense like cruel and unusual punishment… Stuff like that…"

Roger sighed as he moved on to the closet.

* * *

"Good thinking about the squeaking." Lia whispered to Bei.

Bei smiled. "Well, good thinking about the blanket."

They both smiled at each other.

* * *

"Crap, crap, crap…" Mello whispered.

"Stop moving, this is already uncomfortable." Matt whispered.

"Well, how do you think I feel. I'm trapped on all sides. The wall, boxes, you, and more boxes."

"Just shut up, and try to think about ways to hide, I heard Roger saying he was going to check the closet."

"We can't hide, the boxes are all sealed, my blonde hair sticks out, your red hair sticks out, and I'm feeling very claustrophobic right now."

Matt sighed.

* * *

"Ah wait, Roger… sir… man… the closet's over there." Jelemi said as he pointed to the door.

"That is the way I came in." Roger said.

"Is it? I thought it was weird that my stuff keeps disappearing when I put stuff out there."

"I'm opening the closet door now."

"…Kay…" Jelemi said, smiling nervously.

* * *

Roger opened the door. Revealing coats, jackets, and boxes.

"I like collecting coats." Jelemi said, answering Roger's questioning gaze.

Jelemi let out a sigh of relief as Roger closed the door and left the room.

* * *

Lia stuck her head out from underneath the bed. "Is it safe?"

"All clear." Jelemi stated.

Lia and Bei came out from underneath the bed. Lia set the blanket back on the bed.

Matt came out next, followed by Mello, who put the coat they threw over their heads at the last second, back where it came from.

Jecks came out from underneath the couch.

* * *

"There goes Roger, exactly ten minutes later." The boy said.

"So they didn't get caught?" Kiko asked as they both rounded the corner.

"No, but still keep your voice down…"

"Roger that."

* * *

"Lia." Kiko whispered as she ran into the room.

"Hugh, bed, now." Simon G. said.

"Yes, Simon." Jecks left the room after a quick good night.

"Who are you?" Jelemi asked.

"Simon G. Jecks. At your service." Simon G. did a short bow letting his hair fall in front of his eyes.

"Oh, you're Simon. How old are you?" Bei asked.

"I'm 16."

"Birthday?" Bei asked.

"April 21st."

"I see." Bei sat down in the chair, and noticed that her tictacs were in the crack between the chair and arm of the chair.

"Well, I'm placing my vote for the alliance." Simon said.

"Kiko?" Lia asked.

"Hmmm, I vote against."

"Can I change my vote?" Lia asked.

"I guess…?" Jelemi asked.

"I vote for." Lia smiled.

"Then I change mine. For." Kiko said.

"Mello, want to change your vote?" Jelemi asked.

Mello glanced at Matt. "No."

"Fine then, let's meet back here at 11 o'clock." Jelemi said.

"Meeting adjourned." Simon G. finished.

"Wait, you expect us to go across the orphanage back to our rooms?" Bei asked.

"Oh, I forgot you live on the other side…" Jelemi said.

"I guess you can stay… just be quiet and don't complain."

* * *

Tensei was walking around the halls on the other side of the orphanage. He turned one hall, one after the other until he turned unto the one he wanted. He quickly opened the door to the room that was his. He looked around the room and noticed a couple of things that has bothered him up until this point. The first thing was that Near and Linda weren't here because they were on the other side of the orphanage. '_But why?' _Thought Tensei. For all he knew he lived in this calm, peaceful room for at least a month but Tensei realized he lived at the orphanage for 14 years. The second thing was that the room opposite his was L's when he specifically remembered that across the hall of **his **room was a window, that overlooked the fields. The third thing was this wasn't his room, he lived on the other side where his other rival lived.

Tensei glared at the mirror in his hand. "**Simon. G. Jecks." **Tensei said with bitter hate. Near is his rival yes, but also Simon. G. Jecks. Who he had competed with for the title of "L" for 12 years. Near can stick to his stupid rivalry with Mello, which is one sided by the way.

The mirror in his hand shattered.

* * *

"Mello?" Bei whispered.

"Yeah?" Mello whispered back.

"I sense a disturbance in the force." Bei whispered.

Mello looked confused. "What do you mean?"

"I think… I can sense a student out of bed. And for some reason I can't explain, I dislike him."

"…You mean like Roger's uncanny ability to predict where I am at every time of the day?"

"…No… I feel like I know this kid but I don't at the same time…"

"…."

"He's on the other side… beyond our reach…"

"…You've been watching Star wars lately, am I right?"

"…With you, yes." Bei stated. "And you see my room! It's the exact replica of Padme's room."

"…I do like Padme."

Bei punched him.

"Ow! So where's the kid now?"

"…Give me a second…"

Five minutes later.

"Bei…?" Mello asked.

He could hear light snoring for Bei Jing was asleep.

* * *

Tensei looked at his bleeding hand. Then at his favorite mirror that lay shattered on the floor. Tensei sighed. He really had to stop holding things when he thought. He walked out of the room for the last time. It was the last time because he decided to move back to his side, where the prettier people were.

He calmly walked to the bathroom to clean his wound.

* * *

Mello lay awake. He had no idea what time it was but he had the strange feeling something bad, slightly awkward but bad was going to happen. He also had the feeling that he should stay with Bei even if she threw things at him. He remembered the note saying something about the numbers 4 and 5… He had the strange feeling he was 4. He guessed that meant Bei was 5.

Bei shot up like she woke up from a nightmare. "He just crossed the border!" She whispered/shouted.

"Who? And what border?" Mello asked warily. He was beginning to understand Roger.

"I don't know! But he is definitely on this side!" Bei yet again whispered/shouted. She got up and ran to the door.

"Bei? What the hell are you doing?" Mello whispered as he got up as well.

"I'm gonna catch him!" Bei whispered with a grin on her face.

She silently, and slowly opened the door.

* * *

Tensei checked his watch. It was 6 in the morning. Tensei smiled his favorite crooked grin. Tensei looked at his bandaged hand. He heard the door open. And as he stepped into the shadows Tensei said,

"Excellent."

* * *

Bei stopped. "Who's there?" She asked.

"If you don't know by now I feel sorry for you." The voice said from the shadows.

Mello stepped in front of Bei.

Bei side stepped him to stand in front of him. "I think I can take of myself better than you can, Mels."

Mello glared.

"The masculine female is right, Mello. She should be able to fight better then effeminate males."

Mello and Bei glared at the shadows.

"But, I need to kidnap number 4 first. I like to go in order."

"Number 4?" Bei asked.

"Do you even know how to read? I wrote you a note."

"So I'm first then?" Mello asked.

"You are correct, I wasn't sure you were smart, Mello, considering the amount of chocolate you consume in one day."

"What does chocolate have anything to do with that?" Mello asked.

"Mello, if you please walk down the hall and take a left, the room will be left open for you to enter."

"I'm not going to let you kidnap me."

"Who said this was voluntarily? I'm afraid you have no choice in the matter, unless you know who I am. Then this will all be over."

"How the heck should I know who you are?" Bei asked.

"Ms. Jing. I'm quite certain I was talking to Mello."

"Roger?" Bei and Mello asked at the same time.

"It was quite like Roger's voice. Maybe I should consider a job in voice acting?"

"Snooty kid who ran the door into my face?" Bei asked.

"I am not snooty. But close enough." Tensei stepped out of the shadows.

"Now come with me, Mello, Bei." Tensei stated.

* * *

5 hours later.

Jelemi woke up with a note stuck to his face. He rolled over to check to time, he remembered he didn't have a clock. He needed to get one.

"About time you got up, we have a delta 56 on our hands." Kiko stated.

Jelemi just stared at her. "Delta…?"

"56, dumbass." Lia stated.

"Which is what?"

"The case of members gone missing."

"Who'd we lose this week?"

"Not alpha 56! Delta!" Kiko shouted in his ear.

"Delta… delta…. Delta… Oh… that 56."

Lia rolled her eyes. "Bei Jing and Mello are missing!" She shouted.

Matt shot up. "Bei is missing?" He asked.

"And Mello, but yes. My records indicate they went missing 5 hours ago." Simon stated.

"Records?" Matt asked.

"Details are unnecessary at this point."

Matt just stared at him. "What time is it?"

"11."

"In the morning?" Matt asked.

"Yep."

"This is new. I'm not up until at least 4 in the afternoon." Matt stated.

* * *

Mello was staring at Near.

Near was staring at Mello.

"Near." Mello stated.

"Mello." Near went back to playing with his robot.

"I thought I blew that up." Bei stated. As she took a seat next to Linda.

Near pretended she didn't exist.

"What's up, Linda?" Bei asked.

"Why didn't I get that restraining order when I had the choice?" Linda asked aloud.

Tensei smiled slightly.

Bei looked at Linda in shock. "I thought we were friends?"

"…Look, Bei, I've tried to be nice. But you just drive me up the walls."

"Who asked you to be nice? I just wanted to know if we were friends."

"So, in order to get out of this hell hole we have to know your name?" Mello asked.

Tensei seemed to be mildly insulted. "Hell hole? This coming from the boy with chocolate wrappers for a floor?"

"How would you know- oh wait, you went into my room without permission." Mello stated.

"It is not my fault if you grew up not knowing how to lock doors."

Mello glared at him. "I prefer mildly disturbing rooms compared to obsessively, disgustingly clean any day."

"My room is not disgusting, nor obsessive in anyway." Said Tensei as he dusted off his desk from nonexistent dust.

"Says the dude with cleaning products in his closet." States Bei from inside the closet.

"I must ask you to stay out of things that do not belong to you."

"Says the guy who breaks into rooms without permission."

"I had permission from Roger."

"That means nothing to me." Bei stated.

Tensei rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, nobody said having us in their room was fun." Bei stated.

"They also said to never come back." Tensei stated.

"We never listen to them though."

"You really should, you make more enemies by ignoring their wishes."

"That explains why Roger picked you for this job." Bei retorted.

Tensei crushed the hairbrush in his hand. He only did that because of the many thoughts in his head that involved the deaths of two people in his room and of many unspoken sentences that could destroy lives.

* * *

"So… welcome to the alliance." Jelemi stated as he led Saru and Erin into the room.

"Temporary!" Shouted Simon G, Hugh, Lia, and Kiko.

Matt was busy crying in the corner.

"What's wrong with him?" Erin asked.

"Where's Bei? I have to thank her for my new look!" Saru asked.

At the mention of Bei's name, Matt began sobbing.

"..They um… were.. uh.. what were they again?" Jelemi asked Lia.

"Kidnapped, Jelemi. Kidnapped."

"Right. Kidnapped. Bei-"

Matt sobbed harder.

"Mello-"

Cue crying.

"were kidnapped by Yukaihan'nin."

"Who? Saru and Erin asked.

"The kidnapper who kidnapped-"

Cue laughter from Saru and Erin.

"Near-"

Cue tears from Erin and laughter from Saru.

"and Linda, himself-"

Laughter filled the room.

"Yeah I don't know how he managed that one. And Bei and Mello." Jelemi finished.

Cue the laughter and crying that some would find irritating, like Simon G. and Hugh.

"Would you please refrain from such ridiculous outbursts while I am around?" Simon G. asked.

"God, why are all the smartasses at this place such hard asses?" Jelemi asked.

'_Not at all French'_ were the thoughts that were going through the "mirrors" minds.

* * *

"Bored! Very Bored!" Bei was shouting at the top of her lungs.

Tensei's pencil broke. This time due to irritation.

Linda stabbed through her paper. Again due to irritation.

Near had relocated his toys to the closet. That still wasn't enough.

"I bet you're wishing you didn't "kidnap" us now, aren't ya?" Mello asked.

Tensei counted to fifteen in his head.

Linda did not have the calm that Tensei had. "Will you shut up?" Linda shouted.

Bei stopped. "Why? I ran out of tic tacs. Nothing better to do than to shout. Well there is this idea that I had."

"Good, do that instead!" Linda shouted, she then went back to drawing.

Bei grinned like the Cheshire cat from Alice in Wonderland.

Mello knew that look. It was the look that changed his room for a month.

* * *

"So… we are Mello and Bei's replacements?" Erin asked.

"I guess. If you want to put it that way, sure." Jelemi stated.

Erin and Saru looked at each other.

"I call Bei!" They both shouted.

Lia glared at them. "Nobody is Bei but herself, so stuff it."

Erin and Saru gaped at her they then turned to look at Jelemi.

But Jelemi wasn't there.

They looked at each other in confusion.

"Where did he go?" Erin asked.

Lia and Kiko both pointed towards the bed, where Jelemi was laying on top of it. Asleep.

"The stupid asswipe said he was tired of us and I guess that meant it was time for bed." Lia stated as she sat down. "So you two know Bei Jing, Correct?"

"Yes." Erin answered, slightly bitter.

"Do I ever? We are like the best of friends!" Saru stated. "I could tell you all about Bei!-"

"I didn't ask you." Lia said. "And if you know her so well, what's her real name?"

By this time, Matt had picked himself off the floor and went to listen to Lia talk to Saru and Erin.

"…Ummm…. Isn't it-?"

"Wrong!" Kiko shouted in her ear.

"Why was that wrong?"

"Because, she never tells anyone, and if she did, she would change it the next time somebody asked her!" Kiko shouted.

Lia was smoking a candy cigarette. "I'll give you a simpler question. What's Bei Jing's favorite thing to do?"

"…Um…It has something to do with…tic tacs right?" Saru asked.

Taking the candy cigarette out of her mouth in a smoker-esque way said "Wrong."

"How is that one wrong?" Erin asked.

Leaning forward the 9 year old said "Changing her room every other week depending on her mood and thoughts."

Erin looked to Matt. "Is that true?"

"…I guess…" He looked very depressed and more out of place than usual.

Erin looked at him in concern. "Why don't you play your video game?"

Matt had already showed more emotions in one day than that of L glared at her with the look that said back off bitch but… "I suppose…" Matt walked back over to where his Nintendo DS sat abandoned.

Erin was shocked speechless.

"What's her favorite color?" Lia asked.

"Um… I dunno!" Saru was rocking back and forth.

Lia smirked. "You see, you are not a true friend."

Erin snapped out of it. "And you are?"

Lia glared at her. "You fucking bet."

Erin who was glaring so hard she twitched. "What is her favorite color?"

"Midnight Blue."

"Matt?"

Matt looked up, which was uncharacteristic of him. "I lost. I actually lost."

Erin glared at him. "Is Bei's favorite color, midnight blue?"

"Mello's favorite color was black." Matt looked back at his game. "I lost against the first boss, which is always the easiest…"

Erin once again was shocked speechless.

"Next question?" Lia asked.

"Um… Favorite person?"

"Explain, do you mean the looking up to, the least favorite, the most favorite?"

"All of them."

"She looks up to everyone taller than her, her least favorite person is everyone taller than her and her most favorite? Everyone shorter than her."

"If you want to be her sarcastic friend, than yes that is the answer but her actual normal friend."

"Mello wasn't normal." Matt stated before he gloomily looked back at his game.

Erin rolled her eyes. "So as her so called friend answer them more specifically."

Lia glared. "Fine, she looks up to Watari, her least favorite people are well…" She points to Erin then to Saru. "Her favorite people are Matt and Mel-"

Matt starts babbling on and on about Mello this Mello that.

"Will somebody please shut him up!" Lia shouted.

* * *

Tensei's patience was running thin. He has had to leave the room five times. Each time he came back something was amiss. He had the suspicion that it was the doing of the one called Bei Jing. But he was not the type to blame without significant proof. He was running thin on patience especially when his mirror lay broken on the floor.

Bei was smirking somewhat. "Hey, do you have a mirror?"

Tensei glared at her. "Yes, it's on the floor in about-" He took the time to count them. "15 shards of sharp glass that could be a potential weapon." He stepped over them to sit down at his desk when he noticed something else out of place. It was more like it was something new entirely.

"Do you like it? I "borrowed" one of Linda's sketch papers." Bei asked.

Tensei glared at it. "It's very thoughtful unfortunately I do not accept gifts from those who call themselves smart." He ripped up the very bad but very descriptive drawing of what she thought Tensei looked like. It was more like an old man.

"That's too bad. I really thought I captured the true essence of whatever your name is." Bei said as she relaxed on Tensei's bed. Being sure to put chocolate wrappers in all the impossible cracks of his bed.

"You thought I had wrinkles, and liver spots?"

Bei smiled. "I just thought you had wrinkles. Mello added the liver spots."

"Now I understand what the smudges were from."

"That wasn't chocolate." Mello stated.

Tensei shrieked like a little girl and ran out of the room.

"I was kidding." Mello said.

"He can't take a joke, let's see what else we can ruin." Bei said while getting up.

"Oh my god! Will you just stop!" Linda shouted. "Stop picking on him!"

"Fine, if you tell us his name so we can end this crap." Mello stated.

Near opened the closet. "Linda. Don't." He said in the monotone voice he has at times.

"Fine… his name is Ten-" Linda started.

Tensei walked calmly into the room. He looked around suspiciously. "What no time to ruin anything else?"

"She was just about to tell us your name!" Bei said angrily.

"You really didn't pay attention to the notes." Stated Tensei.

* * *

Jelemi opened his eyes slowly. For about 5 seconds he thought he was alone. Then he remembered he was never alone long. He glanced to the living quarters of his room. They were all there. All 6 of them.

But for some reason they weren't talking. Jelemi shot up in an instant because he truly believed they were dead. Then he glanced at them more closely and realized that 3 of them were glaring at each other. The mirror and her sister plus the one whose name escaped him at the moment. One of them was sobbing to himself in the corner and what looked like the bitter remains of a video game. The two Jecks were conversing in the other corner.

Jelemi sighed to draw attention to himself.

The sister looked his way. "'Bout damn time you woke up."

The mirror mirrored her sneer. Oh how he loved twins. Hooray for sarcasm.

"I enjoy sleeping, now who are you people and why are you in my room?"

"Why do you have a note attached to your face?" Kiko asked.

"A note? For me? Oh happy days!" Jelemi grabbed the note and ripped the tape off his face. It left a red mark on his face.

Jelemi read the front of the folded paper. **I highly recommend you have someone else remove this from your semi-gorgeous face before you get a mark on it.**

"That bastard." Jelemi glared at the note.

"Why? He gave you a compliment…. Sort of…" Erin stated.

Jelemi glared at her. "Who are you?"

"I'm Erin, I thought that was obvious since you invited me here."

"Sorry, short term memory loss. Also selective memory. But alas, I shall now open the note carefully so I don't rip it!" Jelemi said excitedly.

Lia and Kiko rolled their eyes. "Just open it." They both said.

Saru was trying to comfort Matt because of his losses.

"Alright, it reads…"

**To, Simon G, Hugh, Erin, Saru, Lia, Kiko and Matt.**

**How I know that Saru and Erin are there is a mystery to everyone but me.**

**You may be aware of this but Bei Jing and Mello are now in my hands.**

**Some of you in this room will see them sooner than expected. **

**Some won't. Why? You ask well because one of you is going to be kidnapped.**

**Actually, I'm anticipating that Bei Jing and Mello are the last two that I'm going to kidnap. Why? Because the only ones left who actually care for this stupid task are the ones sitting in this room reading the note. Feel free to tell other kids though I highly doubt they can do anything. So, I patiently await for you to figure out my name and tell Roger so we can end this already.**

**This is my last letter, reason being, because I ran out of letters. So here is the last letter, please figure out my name soon, I'm bored of this game. Oh God, kill me now…**

**I.**

**Yukaihan'nin**

"L?" Saru.

"No you silly little simple girl, it's I." Hugh said. "As in Eye." As he pointed to his eye.

"Game?" Erin asked.

Jelemi put down the note and rubbed his forehead. "How am I supposed to remember all those letters. There were at least 50 letters a note…"

Everybody minus Matt and Saru face-palmed.

* * *

"Well… there were…. How many notes?" Bei asked Mello.

Mello ate a piece of chocolate while he thought. "Um… 8?"

"So there's eight letters right?" Bei asked Tensei.

Tensei was busy fluffing his hair.

Bei laughed. "And you thought I didn't mess with your hair gel."

Tensei stopped immediately and turned. As he turned, the room gradually got darker. "What. Did. You. Do?" Tensei asked while gritting his teeth to stop himself from killing her.

"Oh just switched the hair gel with the bleach in your closet." Bei pointed to the open container of bleach. "Though, Near was trying really hard to stop me…."

Everybody watched as the color slowly faded from his already white complexion.

"Wow, you already were pale, but dang, I didn't think it was possible to be whiter." Bei stated.

"I just bleached my hair…." Tensei said as he looked around for his mirror. "My mirror is gone…."

Linda got up and slowly touched Tensei's shoulder. "It'll be okay…. Just wash-"

"Just wash it out? It's going to be white for God's sake!" Tensei shouted as he got up and left the room.

Bei watched as Tensei left. "I didn't actually put bleach in his gel container… even I know not to mess with a female's hair."

"Isn't he a dude?" Mello asked.

"Is he? Oh… I couldn't tell… he shrieks just like a girl and he cares about his appearance so I just assumed… hmmm guess I won't judge by looks alone again…" Bei looked at Mello. "Dang, this is gonna be hard, Mels. You need to cut your hair or something."

* * *

"Alright, we collected all of his notes." Lia stated about 2 hours later.

Jelemi was just waking up. It seems that Lia and Kiko took it upon themselves to punch him.

"Great! Whose notes?" Jelemi asked as he felt his head. "Why does it feel like somebody punched me?"

Lia rolled her eyes. "The kidnapper's notes."

"We have a kidnapper?" Jelemi asked.

"I'm about to punch you again if you don't stop it."

"So I was punch-" Jelemi started to say as he was punched again.

"Wow, and he's the oldest?" Erin asked.

"Yes, you gotta a problem with that?" Lia asked.

"No. No problem whatsoever." Erin said quickly.

"Anyways, here is the back of each of the notes." Kiko said as she flipped them over.

**T**** E **_**N **_**S**** E ****I**

Saru's head was tilted. "T-e-n-s-e-i… that is not a name."

"Can I punch her?" Lia asked Erin.

Saru gasped and hid under the bed.

Simon G. Jecks smirked.

"You were right Brother. He was the one who was in charge." Hugh said appreciatively.

"Yes. Indeed." Simon G. relaxed into his chair. "I don't think I'm going to go to Roger just yet."

"Why not?" Erin asked. "We could get Near-sama back!" Erin shouted.

Simon G. looked directly into her eyes. "To the extent of my research I discovered something. He doesn't like people. Especially those people. I don't blame him, I don't like them either."

Erin smiled. "Yes, but- Wait, Near's in there too! No way! I'm going to Roger right now!" Erin turned around and started walking towards the door.

Simon G. sighed. "Stop her."

Kiko and Lia ran past Erin towards the door. "Got it boss." They said as they stood in front of the door.

"I thought you followed Jelemi's word?" Erin asked as she came to a halt in front of the twins.

"We do, he-" They pointed to Simon G. "is in charge when Jelemi is unconscious. And we don't like you." They stated.

"I see. So you're holding people hostage now? Isn't that exactly what Tensei is doing?" Erin asked.

"We do what we have to, even if that means murder." They said.

"So you better watch yourself." Lia added as she put on the bad cop badge.

* * *

Tensei walked back into his room. "My hair had no bleach in it." Tensei said, his hair completely wet now.

"You took a shower?" Linda asked.

"I took about 8 showers. 4 hot showers, 2 warm showers and 2 cold showers." He said as he sat down at his desk.

"…I see…" Linda stated.

"No, if you saw, then you would've seen him naked." Bei said with a smile on her face.

Linda blushed.

Tensei's pencil broke. Again.

Bei whispered in Linda's ear. "If you want, I can get a picture of him naked. Or as close to naked as can be."

Linda blushed even further.

Bei was laughing on the floor. "Hahaa, Linda you are as red as a tomato!"

"Shut up!" She said.

"So... I was looking in your sketchbook… and I saw-" Linda covered Bei's mouth with her hand.

She quickly released her hold on Bei when Bei licked her. "Ew! Bei licked me!"

"Go wash your hands, it might be contagious." Tensei said.

Bei frowned. "It?"

"Contagious?" Mello asked.

"Go bother Near, Mello. I find your presence highly disturbing." Tensei stated.

Bei was laughing.

"I would say go bother Linda, Bei Jing, but I wouldn't want to put Linda through that." Tensei said.

Bei stopped laughing.

Linda started to laugh.

Bei frowned slightly. "Eh. I would've settled for 'I would murder you but I don't want to get my hands covered in filth.'"

Tensei looked up. "That is actually a good saying… I didn't think you had it in you, Bei Jing."

"Can you not call me Bei Jing? Either Bei or Ms. Jing is acceptable."

"I'm sorry, I only call people by their full title, if you do not like it, change your name." Tensei said.

Bei sighed. "You are so right, so since I have no idea what your name is I'm going to call you Mr. Boring."

That poor pencil.

"I am not boring. You just have an exceedingly outgoing personality so you can't handle my superior personality."

"I'm sorry, Mr. Boring. All I heard from that statement was blah blah blah I'm boring."

"Fine, I'll put it in terms for your simple mind to handle. Like oh my god, " he started, twirling his hair," I am nawt boring, you are like so totally outgoing that I seem like a stick in the mud by comparison." Tensei said in a completely perfect high school girl voice.

The whole room was silent.

* * *

"So… who are you people?" Jelemi asked.

"For the fifth time, I am Lia and this is my mir- twin sister Kiko."

"Yeah, I know you people, I'm talking about those people" He pointed to everyone in the room.

"Are you including us?" Kiko asked.

"Maybe we punched him too many times?" Lia asked.

"Nah… He is completely fine…" They both said as they looked at him.

"Why is your mir-twin staring at me Lia?"

"He's fine." Lia said after she punched him, yet again.

"Stop doing that! Let's just end this thing and get to our everyday lives!" Erin stated.

"Our everyday lives involve school, you really want school?" Simon G. asked.

Erin thought about that. "It depends on the teacher."

"I heard Roger was going to teach both sides seeing as we have had a decline in money as of 5 months ago."

Saru and Erin both made a break for the window.

* * *

"….Are you…sure you aren't a girl…?" Bei asked.

"Why do you ask?" Tensei replied.

"It's just… you did that better than I do… how is that possible?"

"I'm more observant than you are."

"Really?"

"I'm 99.9 percent positive."

"Your confidence in me is insulting."

"Is it? That's good."

"Can you step outside for a second?" Bei asked.

"If you want to test my observing abilities, I would suggest not wearing that shade of green. It doesn't suit your very fair complexion and your light blue eyes."

Bei looked at her shirt. "Darn it…. Wait... This isn't my shirt…"

Mello was staring at her shirt. "Isn't that Lia's?"

"Isn't it sad that a 9 year olds shirt can fit me?"

"Well, she is almost your height."

"Don't remind me."

"And you're pretty tall for your age."

"Yes, and she is pretty tall for her age, shut up."

"Doesn't that mean she's wearing your shirt?" Linda asked.

"…No... I think Kiko's wearing my shirt."

"Really? So you exchanged clothes or something?" Mello asked.

"Yep, that is exactly what we did." Bei smiled.

Mello and Linda both stared at her.

"Oh my gosh, get your heads out of the gutter. I noticed my shirt had some unknown residue on it from being under the bed with that blanket. So Lia let me borrow one of her shirts because we were both 90 percent sure it was you know…. What guys Jelemi's age do in a bed… alone or sometimes not alone…"

"Stop, we got the picture." Mello and Near said at the same time.

"I don't, what do guys Jelemi's age do in a bed?" Tensei asked.

"Seriously? I'm a girl and **I**know what guys do." Bei stated.

"I am sorry that I am not socially adept in that way."

"Dude, this is common sense! Most dudes do this, some don't so I guess you would have a slight chance of not knowing what it does but seriously? You don't even know a little bit?" Bei asked.

"Not a clue." Tensei stated.

"You are hopeless, Mr. Boring."Bei said.

* * *

"Now, let us get this meeting over with. The as sane as we can be members of this little party sit right here." Simon G. pointed to where he was sitting. "No one's moving. Not a surprise. Moving on. Hugh is fine where he is. Jelemi… can just stay where he is-"

"On the bed with a migraine" Jelemi stated. "And I have no idea why."

"The prone to violence can sit right there." Simon G. pointed to Lia. "The mirror of the prone to violence can sit right there." Simon G. continued. "The suicide attempt just because Roger is going to be hosting the joint class members can sit right there. Not that they have a choice in the matter." Simon G. said as he looked at the two girls who were tied together and sitting in the corner.

"Now, we all know who the kidnapper is?" Hugh asked.

They all replied yes except for one whom they just ignored.

"Tensei. We all know who set this entire thing up right?" Hugh asked.

They all replied yes except one whom they just ignored.

"We all know what we are going to do about it right?" Hugh asked.

They all replied no except for one whom they stared down.

"Really, Jelemi you know what we are going to do about it?" Hugh asked.

"..Well I assume that we are just going to sit here and talk like we have been doing. Unless we are going to be like those militia in some movies we've watched and charge into what's-his-name's room and rescue the kidnapped. Unless we're going to sleep and fight off these major headaches that we have. But suppose that doesn't work, and we all wake up with groggy eyes and worn out faces and we lose our scheduled sleep patterns and have to start over… than I guess I'd settle for pop corn and watch Lia and Kiko play house or whatever they feel like doing at the time… or a movie, a movie sounds nice. But what if we want to read a nice book but there are distractions like two nine year old twin girls who want you to be at their beck and call. But suppose you don't have two nine year old twin boys so you can't do what you previously wanted to do…?" He said all this very fast and without taking a single breath.

Simon G. was rubbing his temples. Hugh was contemplating jumping out the window himself. Erin had her mouth open. Saru looked highly confused, but what else was new? Lia looked ready to kill. Kiko was giggling like a crazy person.

Simon G. finally managed to get his headache to stop, for now, and he asked. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

Jelemi stared at him. "Well I suppose my brain decided it was going to remember one thing at one time and than just overlap each other to create some riffraff in my head, to create a sort of compilation of stuff that stopped being important years ago."

"Just stop talking." Simon G. stated. "God, you are worse than Bei Jing."

"Okay, my mind may be messed up but there is no way I'm worse than Bei Jing." Jelemi stated.

"Fine, but you are pushing the borders to the max and I can't handle your incessant rambling anymore. In fact even your voice irritates me." Simon G. looked at Lia. "So could you please punch him?"

Lia folded her arms. "I am sorry, but whilst I agree with you completely, we follow Jelemi when he is conscious."

Kiko also folded her arms. "You got that right mister."

"Anyways…. What we are going to do is absolutely nothing." Simon G. stated.

"Nothing? You fucking shitting me?" Erin asked.

Saru gasped. "Oh my god! You swear?"

"When I'm pissed I do." Erin stated.

"Sweet! I think we could be best friends!"

"Oh hell no, I'd rather do nothing." Erin stated.

* * *

After Bei Jing had finished her sex education to a 16 year old she had created some very interesting situations. The first was with Near.

You see, Near knew this stuff, but he never expected Bei to explain it in that way so now Near wished he never knew what a banana could do to well I'm not going into the details. But anyways, Near also mentally wished his brain didn't retain everything he heard or saw or did. In this case he wished he couldn't hear and see. He wished his brain wouldn't create so many creative disturbing images. Near actually stepped away from his toys and bang his head against the wall.

The next case was with Mello.

Mello wished he knew half the stuff she did. Because now he was thinking that Bei did these things with other people. Notice the people. A quarter of that stuff she mentioned was for lesbians and gays. He hoped she wasn't a lesbian because there goes about 3 years of obsessive crushing over her for nothing. He also was thinking that some of that stuff she mentioned he does with Matt. Not all of the things she mentioned were sex related. But stuff like sleeping in the same bed, being touchy to the other person's statements, etc. All in all he was now questioning his sexuality and commitment to loving Bei.

The next case was with Linda.

Linda was about ready to kill Bei with her own two hands despite Bei being filthy. You see, Linda was feeling "touchy" about Bei being the one to talk about sex around Tensei due to the amount of time Linda has spent with Tensei she, you can say, has developed a crush on Tensei. Tensei being oblivious to relationship type situations doesn't know or care about her feelings. But anyways, you can say that Linda was feeling jealous. Especially when Bei hugged Tensei. The only good part about that was Tensei saying don't touch me but that was weird because he usually freaks about his personal space being in danger. Linda now will have a tough time teaching Tensei this stuff herself.

The next, but not last, Tensei.

Tensei was taking notes in his head of course. He couldn't be bothered writing this stuff down because a lot of this stuff disturbed him. He was mainly disturbed by the fact that he didn't freak out by Bei touching him. Even more disturbing is that he did remember learning this stuff but why he forgot this he doesn't know. Oh wait. The last half hour explained why he forgot the sex stuff. Tensei wished he just said he knew what she meant before two hours had passed.

The last person, Bei.

Bei was grinning all because she was talking about sex. And the good news is, she made everything up, for the most part, the basics were true, and only she knows that she lied. She was going to sleep excellent tonight, knowing that she caused some of the greatest minds to become filled with disturbing images of their minds choice.

* * *

"Any questions?" Bei asked, still grinning like the Cheshire cat.

"…No… not at all…." They all said meekly.

"Good." Bei took a look at their faces and how they were either five shades lighter or five shades darker than normal. "Alright, I can't do this anymore… I lied. I made up most of that crud. Just the basics were true."

"What?" They all shouted.

"You honestly think a thirteen year old knows that much about smex? I just know the basics dudes and dudette." Bei stated.

They all were glaring at her in their special way. Mello was glaring at her, Linda was trying to burn holes in Bei's head, Near and Tensei were just staring her down.

"Oh my goodness, you guys need to loosen up-" Bei stopped herself. "Wait.. I think I know your name." Bei said to Tensei.

"Oh thank god. What is it?" Tensei stated.

"Are you ready for this?" Bei asked.

They all nodded.

"Your name is Tense!" Bei shouted.

* * *

TO BE CONCLUDED in the final chapter of the Tensei Arc.

**PREVIEW**

The smart ones were questioning why the semi-stupid ones were in Wammy's House in the first place. The semi-stupid ones were wondering why the smart ones were so uptight. Well it's because if they weren't they would go insane. Or just lose it for a split second. Which is exactly what happened to Tensei. The poor thing lost it and his hair lost its sheen for about 2 hours. Which is a record for Tensei who always keeps his hair and skin in top condition. The reason for Tensei losing it, it all started one dismal day when Tensei decided to kidnap two people at once.


End file.
